Beauty with the Beast
by usagimariesakura
Summary: Hinata is the new girl at school. There she meets Uchiha Sasuke, the "beast" of the school. A playboy, troublemaker, and just bad guy. What would happen if the new school beauty meets the beast of the school? Love? Or just one big mess? Is now RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

It was her first day of school and as luck would have it she was running late. Trying her hardest to not trip over her feet she ran down the street. Finally the school was now in her sight and the gates were there! Only a little bit more. Ding Dong. She stopped in her tracks. She was now officially late. She was 16 year old Hinata Hyuuga, and she was late on her first day of school. She sighed and decided to walk past the gates and up to her class. If she could remember where it was exactly.

She must have been walking around for a good 10 minutes now with no sight of her class number anywhere! Deciding to head back to the office for some help she took the stairs but to see someone sitting against the wall with a baseball cap hiding his face. 'Wh-what if they fell?' She thought to herself running down the stairs. When she reached the boy she noticed that he didn't move, not even an inch. 'I-is he sl-sleeping? Maybe he could help me look for my class.' She took a deep breath. For Hinata was not well known for her people skills. She was kind, just, very shy.

"E-excuse m-me?" She shyly asked but she didn't receive a response. "E-excuse me. C-could you p-please help me f-find my c-class?" Again she didn't get an answer. 'He must really be a heavy sleeper.' She then knelt down to him and could see he had midnight colored hair. She decided to be brave and started to take off his hat and he still didn't move. His eyes were shut. 'W-wow, he really is sleeping!' She blushed. He was very good looking. "I guess he likes to sleep." She smiled. Just then his eyes shot open and he quickly grabbed her wrist. "AHH!" She screamed.

He put his other hand over her mouth. Her heart began pounding so hard in her chest it started to hurt. 'W-What in the w-world is he d-doing?' He just sat there and stared at her. His dark coal eyes. They didn't move at all till he started laughing and let her go. "Wow, what kind of idiot are you? Do you just come up to random people not even thinking if they might hurt you?" Hinata didn't know how to response. She was currently trying to get her heart back to normal mode. Plus she had fallen on her butt very hard when he let go.

"I-I'm very s-sorry! I j-just needed h-help finding my c-class." She stuttered. She hated that she did that. She didn't want to but her nerves always got the best of her. He stood up and just looked at her. Almost like a cat that had just found a new little mouse to play with. "W-well I g-guess I can just l-look myself." She started to get up but the boy used his finger and pushed hard on her forehead making her fall down all over again. She quickly looked up at him. 'What in the world?' Normally Hinata had a lot of patience but he was just being rude!

"A new student huh? Well newbie I suggest you be careful who you decide to just talk too randomly." He started walking back up the stairs. She just watched him till he turned back towards her. "Oh, and B-3 is one more floor up on the right." He pointed up and then continued to walk till he was out of her sight.

"Wh-what in the world . . . what was that all about?" Hinata asked herself. She then heard a small laugh come from behind her. She turned her head to see a blonde boy. Blonde? Was he a rebel?

"And that's even on his good day." He smiled at me and reached out a hand to me. "New here are you? I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I took his hand and he helped me up. "Whoa. . ." His face was in like a small shock. 'I-is there s-something on my face?' She thought to herself putting her hand to her face. "Sorry about that. You're just a sight to see. Not many girls are as pretty as you." She started to blush. "So what is your name?"

"H-Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata." She softly spoke. He looked at her oddly.

"Hyuuga? Don't tell me you're related to that jerk off Neji?" He yelled. She blushed slightly and nodded. Neji wasn't exactly known for being the nicest person. "Man that sucks, but you're too cute to be related to that moron!" He smiled.

"Well this moron wants you to get away from my cousin." We both jumped after hearing the stern voice. Neji had snuck up behind us and Naruto just looked at the boy with a grin.

"We were just being acquainted weren't we Hina-chan?" Naruto winked at her making blush again. She nodded her head slowly. "See? No harm no foul." He smiled at Neji but he still held his stern face.

"Well now you can leave her alone and get lost Uzumaki." Neji grabbed a hold of Hinata's arm and started walking. "Come on Hinata." She looked back at Naruto.

"B-bye N-Naruto-kun." She said and Naruto waved watching her disappear up the stairs. 'She was really pretty.' Naruto thought to himself and walked up the stairs himself to see the dark haired boy waiting for him.

"Oh hey there. Wasn't she a cutie? Too bad that she's related to Neji-Baka." Naruto smiled but the other boy didn't speak. "Oh come on! Are you telling me you didn't think she was good looking? A lot better than half the other girls in this school." Still he didn't answer. "And here I thought you were in a good mood Sasuke." Sasuke did finally look up just in time to see the girl be dragged around the corner. She was pretty but Uchiha Sasuke was not about to let anyone else know that.

"Let's go." He finally spoke walking away with the blonde following him.

-At lunch-

Hinata was alone for lunch since Neji was in some sort of meeting. She was walking around with her lunch till a pink headed girl walked up to her. "Hey there! You must be the Hyuuga girl right?" She spoke loudly. Hinata nodded, she was honestly a little scared of the hyper pink head. "Well I'm Haruno Sakura! Why don't you come and sit with us?" Hinata could even answer because Sakura had already grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the table. "Hey everyone! This is the new Hyuuga girl!"Hinata looked to the table to see a bunch of people.

"This is Ino, TenTen, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Lee." She said the names so quickly Hinata tried to remember them all. "Come on you can sit by me!" Sakura pushed Lee over to make room for her and Hinata. Everyone sighed because Lee didn't care since he had the biggest crush on Sakura. "So you're related to Neji right?" Hinata once again nodded. "That's so weird. You like really nice while he's all mean most of the time."

"Now, now Sakura. It's not very nice to talk like that about her cousin." TenTen laughed. Everyone knew that TenTen had a crush on Neji but she thought she had it covered up. "So Hinata, what made you want to come to this school?"

"W-well Neji is actually g-going to take o-over my f-fathers company so we de-decided to move h-here so Neji can have m-more tr-training with ru-running the c-company." She spoke softly. Her voice was naturally soft and kind. Hinata has never spoken a word of hate in her whole 16 years of life. 'She is really shy but super cute.' The brown haired named Kiba thought as he looked at Hinata. "S-So how is t-this school?" They all shrugged.

"Like a normal school I guess." Kiba said taking a drink of his pop. He then felt TenTen hit him. "Ow! What was that for?" He yelled at her.

"This is Hinata's first time at a public school! Right Hinata?" TenTen asked the slightly giggling Hinata.

"Yes, I have b-been going to p-private school since I was young." She smiled. She started to feel less nervous which was good because it meant she would stop stuttering as bad. "Its very e-exciting for me to b-be here." Kiba just blushed rubbing the back of his head where he was hit.

"Oh hey there Hina-chan!" A loud voice across the room came. Hinata turned around to see the blonde from earlier.

"O-oh Naruto-kun. H-how are you doing?" She could hear everyone making small grunting noises when Naruto approached her. 'D-do they not l-like him?' She thought. He had been nice to her before so she had no reason not to like him.

"Doing good. How's your first day treating you?" When Hinata went to answer Sakura quickly turned around to face him.

"Look Uzumaki! Hinata is waaaay to cool to be talking to some loser like you! So get lost already." She spoke with annoyance. Hinata was shocked by what she said but no one said anything to her. Hinata looked at Naruto who just sighed.

"I see someone didn't get laid last night." Naruto said sarcastically. Even though they didn't mean to laugh the group couldn't help it. Not even Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "Anyways, I'll catch you later Hina-chan." He smiled and walked away. Hinata looked back at Sakura and you could just feel the anger burning on her flesh.

"That idiot! How dare he talk to me like that?" She yelled almost popping Hinata's eardrum. "You should stay away from him Hinata! He is the school biggest loser! He does nothing but cause trouble!" Hinata didn't know what to say. Naruto had been kind to her so . . .

"Sakura! There's Sasuke!" The blonde girl named Ino pointed. Sakura snapped her head to the left. Walking into the room was a tall dark haired boy. 'I-it's him!' Hinata thought. It was indeed him, even if he didn't have his hat on. "Oh God! He is so sexy!" Ino swooned over him. There wasn't any doubt in Hinata's mind that he was handsome. _**"A new student huh? Well newbie I suggest you be careful who you decide to just talk too randomly."**_She remembered what he said.

'He may be handsome but he surely isn't the nicest person like Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought to herself. "If I could just get one night with Sasuke! Oh I could just die happy!" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

"Hasn't he rejected you like 30 times already?" Kiba said with a grin. Yet again he was abused with a bottle of water being thrown to his face. "O . . . ow." He said silently when he landed on the floor.

"I will for sure get Sasuke to be my boyfriend!" Sakura announced. Hinata was still looking at Sasuke but was in shock when he looked right back at her. His dark eyes matching her light eyes. "But you better be careful Hinata." Hinata snapped out of it and looked at Sakura. "Sasuke may be handsome but he is nicknamed 'Beast' for a reason." 'B-beast?'

"Yeah, just because that guy has a pretty face doesn't mean he's the nicest. He usually is in 3 fights a week. Never listens to the teachers. Also, is a major playboy. Never see him with the same girl twice." Shikamaru spoke. "Just plain trouble and a pain in the ass. Usually Naruto is the only one he hangs out with." Hinata didn't know what to think right now. He didn't seem that mean. But maybe he really was.

Lunch was over and school carried on and quickly ended. Hinata was at her locker getting ready to leave. "I also eat little children after dark." A low voice spoke causing Hinata to almost jump out of her skin! She turned to see Sasuke sitting on the bench behind her. She almost fainted with how fast her heart was beating. "Sorry about that," He stood up. "Didn't mean to scare you that bad." Hinata could breathe again.

"I-its o-okay." She answered. He really was tall when he stood next to her. "I-is t-there an-anything I can h-help you w-with?" She asked kindly. He shook his head.

"Just curious. Thought I would have some fun with you since I'm sure you heard all of the fun things about me." He turned back to Hinata. "Well I'll see you later." He went to walk away till Naruto came from nowhere and grabbed his arm!

"Hey Teme! Leaving so soon?" Naruto grinned then looked at Hinata. "Hey Hina-Chan! Were you getting ready to leave?" She nodded. "Great, we'll walk you home. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking all by yourself, right Teme?" Sasuke just grunted. "Alrighty then! Let's get going Hina-chan." Soon before she could object Naruto and Sasuke started walking.

"W-wait p-please!" Hinata began to run to catch up to them but for as pretty as she was, she was still a klutz. She tripped over her own feet and started to fall forward.

She quickly covered her face with her arms but she ended up falling in someone else's. She slowly opened her eyes and Sasuke had caught her! "T-thank you S-Sasuke-San." She was able to get back on her feet and Sasuke started walking again. "D-does he n-not like me?" Hinata asked Naruto who just smiled back at her.

"No, he must like you a little bit or else he would have let you fall." He laughed. 'Oh, well I'm happy he helped me then.' Hinata thought as her and Naruto began walking again. "You must not be much for popularity huh Hina-chan?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" She blushed.

"Well, after what that Sakura skank said and I'm sure you already heard about the Teme there." He pointed to Sasuke who had decided to put in his headphones to ignore the two. "Yet here you are walking with us. So you must not care much for popularity."

"W-well not r-really. I don't judge p-people by what others say. I use to g-get picked on a lot at my other s-school so I know how it is t-to be judge." Naruto glanced over at her placing his hands behind his neck. 'She really is different.' Then he looked towards Sasuke who was about 5 steps ahead. 'Maybe she could actually-' "Well I go this way Naruto-kun." He quickly got out of his thoughts when Hinata stopped and spoke. "I live not to long from here so I will be fine on my own. But that you guys very much for walking me home. I appreciate it." She smiled at them.

Sasuke didn't say anything just looked at the two of them. "Okay then Hina-chan. We'll see you tomorrow at school." Naruto gave another smile to her with a wave and walked with Sasuke the other way. When they got far enough so that Hinata couldn't hear him Naruto punch Sasuke in the side. In return he got the evil glare of death. "So what do you think? Pretty, nice, and doesn't mind hanging around you."

"What exactly are you getting at Dobe?" Naruto had an annoyed look on his face. Though it's not like he's not use to being called that.

"I mean maybe you should actually try to make another friend than just me. Especially a girl." Sasuke just ignored him and kept walking. Naruto just sighed, guess he wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation. But inside his blonde head he was working up a plane for the little Hyuuga girl and the Teme.

'Well I didn't think they were that bad. Sasuke may not have talked to me but he wasn't exactly mean either.' Hinata thought as she walked into her house. 'Hm, no one is home. Not like that is really a surprise.' She continued into her room. Another normal day at her house. She would change out of her uniform, have a small snack, do homework, read a book, have dinner, and then go to bed. And that is just how her day ended. But there was something different when she went to bed. She was pretty happy to go to school tomorrow to see her new friends. Something that she had never felt before.

…

Usagi: Hey there everyone! It's a new SasuHina story!

MaNa: Yes, this one is gonna be a lot more fun since Sasuke isn't so nice like in the last one.

Usagi: He is more like his normal self from the manga. Speaking of Sasuke!

MaNa: Yes, yes, you watched the Naruto Shippuden Move 2: Bonds.

Usagi: OMFG YES! Amazing movie and um yeah . . .

MaNa: You can say it . . . Sasuke looked very handsome.

Usagi: -/-

ANYWAYS . . . we hope you liked the first chapter of Beauty with the Beast. Yes yes I'm sure you all already know what it is based off but it's gonna be more fun with more drama. Plus we are going to try to involve more characters into this SasuHina story. Please review let us know what you think! Till then!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! We're back for the second chapter of Beauty with the Beast! I'm so happy many of you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much and as always thank you so much for reading my stories! Oh and P.s I read over the first chapter and I noticed that I often put things in Hinata's POV and I am very sorry. If you have read My Dear Princess then you know the story is her POV and this one is not so I'm still trying to break the habit. Lol thank you for your forgiveness.

…..

She was walking to school with such a smile on her face. It was a beauitful day so she had decided to walk to school. The smile she carried was because she couldn't wait to see her new friends. It had been about two weeks now since she meet Naruto and Sasuke. She liked being with them. Well, more Naruto than Sasuke since he never talked to her but wasn't mean.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" She shouted seeing the blonde down the street. He turned back to see her and stopped with a wave. She quickly caught up to him. "How are you this morning Naruto-kun?" She smiled.

"Not to bad. Didn't exactly feel like waking up for school today. Sooooo tired!" He yawned. She just giggled at him then looked around.

"Where is Sasuke-San?"

"Oh that lazy bum. Well at least I got up but I couldn't wake him up if my life depended on it. He better quit missing school or else they just might kick him out." Naruto yawned again. But Hinata was worried.

"W-what do his parents do? Are they not upset with him?" Hinata asked but Naruto expression went south. She blushed thinking she should have not said anything.

"He doesn't stay with his parents. They actually live in America right now." Hinata didn't know what to say. 'How could they just leave him here?' She thought. Naruto sighed but put on a smile for her. "Well lets get going or else we'll be late ourselves." Hinata nodded and they continued but she felt bad for Sasuke. When they got to school it was the same like everyother day. People staring at them, well normally Sasuke was with them. "People just love looking at us." Naruto laughed and so did Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" They turned to see Sakura again. "Hinata-chan I thought you were going to walk with me to school today?" She gave Naruto a dirty look while he just rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I must have forgotten." She apologized. She really did forget but not on purpose.

"Well it doesn't matter, let's just get to class." She grabbed Hinata's arm and began walking. Hinata looked back at Naruto.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun." She tried to wave and in return he gave her a smile. Once they were in the school Sakura let go of her arm and looked at her. "Y-yes Sakura-chan?"

"Didn't I tell you that hanging with him is only trouble? I mean he is a complete loser anyways! You really should pick better people to hang out with Hinata. You wouldn't want to be a social outcast right?" Hinata didn't answer. Sakura just shook her head. "Come one lets just get going." They went to class. Poor Hinata didn't even have a chance to stop and say hi to Naruto because of Sakura. Finally when lunch came Hinata took off when Sakura wasn't looking. But not paying attention made her run into somebody.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" She quickly bowed. The person didn't say anything so she looked up and it was Sasuke! "Sasuke-san? I thought Naruto-kun said you were staying home today?" Sasuke just yawned and rubbed his hand through his bedhead hair. "Did you just wake up Sasuke-san?" He looked down at her, you know, since he had like a foot on her.

"I just didn't feel like waking up. That bastard Naruto kept bothering me this morning." He then looked up past Hinata to see the other Hyuuga boy. Him and Neji have been in their own share of fights. "Looks like someone is waiting for you." Hinata turned to see her cousin. He was pointing for her to come over. She didn't want to. She wanted to at least have lunch with Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked back her and noticed she wasn't moving. "Aren't you gonna go?" HE asked but she just looked down. He sighed. 'What a pain in the ass.' He grabbed her hand and began walking dragging her by surprise.

"S-Sasuke-san?" She asked confused that he was holding her hand.

"You don't wanna go with him right? Then don't." He didn't say anything else. Hinata couldn't help but smile with a blush. She heard Neji call for her but she ignored him. This was the very first time that she had not done what she was suppose to do. And honestly, it felt like a relief for her.

"Sasuke? You came to school?" Naruto asked when he seen Sasuke and Hinata enter up to the roof. Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand and sat down next to Naruto but then laid down closing his eyes. "Lazy teme." Naruto snorted. Hinata still couldn't believe what she had done. Or what Sasuke had done for her. "By the way Hinata," Naruto started as she sat on the other side of him. "You doing anything later tonight?" She shook her head.

"No." They both looked at the Uchiha laying on the floor (well roof lol). He opened one eye looking at Naruto. "I'm not going to see that movie." He sternly said.

"Oh come on! It looks like an awesome movie!" He quickly turned to Hinata. "You wanna go don't you Hinata?" He asked, well more or less begged. She just smiled at him.

"Sure Naruto-kun. Sounds like fun." Naruto yelped with happiness hugging her. Then turned back to Sasuke.

"See! Hinata is going." Sasuke didn't say anything. "Fine! I guess me and Hinata will just go by ourselves. I just hope that while we're there that none of the gangs over ther try to beat me up and take poor Hinata away!" Naruto spoke with his nose to the sky. Just then Sasuke shot his eyes open again looking at Hinata. 'She is pretty helpless.' He looked at Naruto. 'He is just useless.'

"Fine. I'll go. But your paying dobe." Naruto just laughed. Hinata's heart started to beat a little faster. She had never hung out with guys before after school. She was starting to get excited but didn't want to guys to see afraid that she would look like a dork.

"Alright then! How about we all meet in front of the movies about . . . 6ish?" Naruto asked. Hinata just smiled.

"Sure that sounds fine." 'I just hope I can get away from the house with out anyone asking why.' She thought to herself. If her father found out . . .

-Later at Hinata's house-

"Your hanging with the Uzumaki and Uchiha boy?" The man yelled at the the lavender eyed girl. She sat there on the couch playing with the end strands of her hair. The man was her father who obvousily was not pleased that Hinata was going to go be with Naruto and Sasuke. She glanced over at her cousin Neji. 'Tattle tell!' She thought sticking out her tounge.

"F-Father they a-are not bad people! They are kind to me!" She tried to protest. Normally she would try but always lost the battle. Her father just sighed.

"Hinata, you are beautiful, finacially wealthy, and are very smart. It would not surprise me if those boys were just using you for sex or just trying to get your money. You shouldn't trust those boys." Hinata's eyes grew with anger. Her father always did this to her. If the people she wanted to hang with wouldn't benefit her father or her in anyways he didn't want her to be friends with them. "What about that one girl you met? Sakura was her name I believe?"

"Father, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-San are not like that at all! Naruto-kun is very kind to me. He always makes me smile. Sasuke-San doesn't even talk to me all that much but he is still kind to me! They would never use me the way you are thinking of." Her father just sighed again.

with a smirk on his face. She then stood up and ran up to her room. 'It's not fair!' She thought closing her door. (Not enough courage to slam it). She sat on her bed then laid back on it.

"It really is not fair! I get good grades and listen. I should be able to be friends with whom ever I want. Neji gets to . . ." She has gotten upset with her father before but not like now. She really wanted to hang out with Naruto and Sasuke. "Well, I guess I should text them to let them know I can't make it." She stood up again and went to her dresser where her phone was.

**Sorry Naruto, I can't make it tonight. My father will not let me. Please forgive me**. -Beep- She sent it to Naruto since she knew he would be with Sasuke. She just sighed. There wasn't much else she could really do. –beep- She looked back at her phone. It was Naruto.

**WHHHAAAT? Is it your dad? Um, hang on, Sasuke said that in 15 mins go outside somehow. **She giggled. She knew Naruto would react like that. But why did Sasuke want her to go outside? 'Wait. He isn't really thinking of . . . oh dear.' She thought. She had no choice but to wait and see. The 15 mins took forever it seemed like for her to wait. -beep- She heared her phone. It was a number she didn't know.** Meet me in the ally behind your house. –Sasuke **"Sasuke?" She closed her phone with a small smile. He had come to pick her up.

If she was to do this she had to be very careful. "Wait! What am I thinking? Sneaking out when father said no? This is not like me at all!" She began arguing with herself. Walking back and forth she had to make up her mind now. She looked back down at her phone. 'He did come all this way to pick me up.' –beep- She opened her phone. **Hope your wearing jeans. -Sasuke** Jeans? She was wearing a knee length skirt but . . . she quickly ran to her dresser and put on jeans. "Oh, well, I guess this means I'm going then." She sighed. She silently opened her door to listen to see if anyone was around.

She started making her way down the stairs. The only way she could make it to the ally was to go out the kicthen doors. Which means she had to go down the main hallway, past both Neji and her fathers room, and then the dining room. She felt her heart beating so fast. The feeling. She had never felt this feeling before. An adrenele rush. Though she did stop and laugh at herself for having one just for sneaking out of her house.

She then heard her cousin talking so hide behind a wall till he walked passed with their butler. "And please make sure that Hinata does not leave her room. She probably won't talk but just make sure that door and window stay close." 'That jerk.' She thought. But she had to hurry or she thought Sasuke might leave with out her. She ran down the hall and tiptoed across her fathers room. She finally made it to the kitched and placed her hand on the knob. She stood there.

"This is actually . . . fun." She giggled to herself and ran out the door. She ran to the side of the house and then back behind to the ally. She heard a loud noise. Like a . . . "Is that a motorcyle?" She asked pointed to the roaring machine. The Uchiha was leaning sitting on it with his helmet still on. "I-I don't know S-Sasuke-San! T-Those thing a-are very d-dangerous!" She moved closer to him. He got off the bike and took off his helmet. Hinata's face turned into a tomatoe.

She couldn't believe how . . . well . . . HOT he looked at this moment! She looked him up and down. He had on dark denim jeans with a blue belt on, a very fitted v-neck blue shirt with a black leather jacket on. And his black messy hair just made him that much hotter. She couldn't move till she felt his hand grab her own pulling him towards him. "Come on. If we don't hurry we'll miss the beginning of the movie." He helped her on the bike and looked at her.

She tilted her head. "W-what?" She spoke softly. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "What is t-this for?" She whispered. Since the sight of his complete in toned body sent her into her own world for a moment again.

"I forgot to tell you to wear a heavier sweater. That should keep you warmer." He said handing her an extra helmet then got on the bike himself.

"B-But what a-about you? Won't y-you be cold?" He shook his head and placed his helmet back on.

"Nope. I just wear the jacket for looks." He spoke and revved up the engine. Hinata couldn't believe how loud the bike was. She had never even been with in 50ft of a bike like this. "Better hold on to me princess. Don't want you flying off." After he said that Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around him with her body agaisnt his back. He glanced at her because she was so close to him. He couldn't help but smile for a moment. "Alrighty, lets go then." He kicked back the kick stand and off they went.

Hinata could feel her body being pulled back but that made her hold Sasuke even tighter, which, he did not mind. Not like he was going to tell anybody. After a few moments Hinata felt brave enough to open her eyes. She looked side to side and couldn't believe it. They were moving so fast yet Sasuke had complete control over the bike. This was so different than being in a car. She felt the wind carry her hair (that she was very happy she put it in a pony before they took off) and how all the lights of the city looked brighter. Hyuuga Hinata felt like she was in another world and she enjoyed every moment with it.

"How you doing back there?" She heard Sasuke ask her when they reached a red light.

"Wonderful! Sasuke-San, where did you learn to ride this?" Sasuke just laughed at her.

"Pretty cool isn't it? I've always liked bikes. So naturally I wanted to ride them. An old buddy of mine taught me to ride and fix them up. Oh and by the way," Hinata looked up at him. "You can just call me Sasuke, that whole –San thing really isn't my style. I am a beast you know." He winked at her making her blush. They then zoomed off again. Hinata could see the movie theater with Naruto jumping up and down. Sasuke looked at the blonde and then caught a quick glance at Hinata.

'Hm, not just yet.' He thought then the engine roared again and Hinata could feel it in her legs and moving up in her body. She noticed that they were not slowing down at all. She was right. They flew right past Naruto who started yelling when they past.

"HEY! Where are you two going?" He yelled at them. But they were already long gone. He stood there smiling. "That butt head. If he just wanted some time with her he could have at least text me." He grabbed his phone and texted Sasuke and closed it. "Well I guess I'll go see the movie still. Might just find myself a cute girl." He joked walking into the theater.

"S-Sasuke? W-where are we going?" She asked. Soon they were by the water side.

"Thought we'd take a detor for fun. Unless you wanna go back we can." She shook her head. He smiled again on the inside. He began slowing down and pulled into an empty lot.

"Where are we Sasuke?" She asked as he took off his helmet. He got off the bike and looked at Hinata who was struggling to get the helmet off. He just laughed at her.

"Wow, you really are hopeless." He lifted her chin up with his fingers and unclamped the helmet taking it off of then reached out both of his hands to her and gently grabbed her by her waist. 'Huh?' She thought feeling her body be picked up like she weighed nothing. Her eyes quickly met his as he held her in the air above him. Her face just flushed at him as he held a small smile. Slowly he placed her back down on her feet. "Do you eat at all?"

"Wh-what?" She didn't know what to say to him. She was still in her world again. 'Sasuke really is strong.' She thought just watching his lips move but in to much of a daze to hear what he was saying. Soon though she felt him flick her forehead. "Ow!" She cried touching her head. "W-what was that for?" She cried again.

"You should listen then. Come on." He turned and started walking. Hinata followed him still wearing his jacket which was twice her size. She walked down the hill and it was a beach! Her face lit up like a childs. "What? Have you never been to a beach before?" She shook her head. "Wow, you are weird." He said and sat in the sand. She soon joined him. They sat there in silence. Hinata began fidiling with her hair. Sasuke couldn't help but look at her. "Are you scared of me?" She looked at him.

"No." She answered with a smile.

"Why? Don't you know I'm a bad person? I steal, I lie, I like to fight, I don't do well in school, and that's just the beginning." He glanced over at her. She did make him wonder. She always talked to him without fear or flirting. HE wanted to know why. She let out a small giggle.

"I . . . I know all of that Sasuke." He looked back at her waiting for finish. "But if you wanted to be mean to me, wouldn't you have done that already?" He eyed her again.

"Yeah I guess your right." He sighed. She just smiled at him. Sasuke wasn't that bad of a guy like everyone thought. They sat there for quite some time just talking about small things. He asked Hinata about her life and Hinata asked him if all the rumors were true. They did a little bit of laughing and some small debates. "So you like books?" She nodded. "Hm." She giggled.

"Oh my Sasuke, it's getting late. I should probably be getting home." He nodded and they made their way back to the bike. He helped her get back on and with her helmet. He got on himself and again he made the engine roar. Hinata was starting to like the vibrations and the sound of the bike. She put herself against his back again as they went to take off. But right when they went to take off black cars pulled out in front, to the sides, and behind them.

"What the hell?" Sasuke stopped the bike quickly. Hinata looked around, she knew very well who these cars belonged to. Then a door from the car in front of them opened and Neji walked out of it. "Oh that bastard." Sasuke smiled and put the kickstand back down. Hinata could feel Sasuke starting to get off the bike but she held him. He looked back at her and stayed on the bike but took off his helmet.

"I knew you weren't the smartest boy Uchiha but I also didn't think you were the stupidest." Neji smiled walking up to them and notice Hinata hiding behind Sasuke. "Hinata, you should be ashamed. Causing embarresment to your fathers name by being with the punk."

"You want another fight Hyuuga?" Sasuke glared at him.

"No!" Hinata shouted. She took the helmet off. "Please Neji we weren't doing anything but talking. He was just about to take me home." Sasuke's eyes didn't leave Neji who stopped walking when Hinata spoke.

"Lets get going then." Neji spoke loudly. Sasuke's body was tensed up and he didn't want to let Hinata leave.

"It's okay Sasuke." She whispered to him. With that soft voice he had no choice. He got off and helped her. "Thank you for a fun evening Sasuke." She smiled and began walking towards Neji. Sasuke got back on his bike and started it up and then flew past Hinata and downt he street. "Let's go home Neji." They walked and got into the car.

'Dammit! The Hyuuga guy. I'll kick his ass.' Sasuke thought going faster and faster. 'Why am I getting so angry? Dammit! This is pissing me off!' "Dammit!" He yelled out loud.

…

Usagi: There is the second chapter!

MaNa: I wanted it to be different. -_-

Usagi:Yes I know. There are some things I wanted to change a few things but hey. We still got a long way to go :D

MaNa: That is true.

Usagi: Yes and until then please leave review to let us know what you think!

We do feel bad because we were a little lazy while writing this chapter so we hope you forgive us. V.V we promise the next chapter will be wonderful!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone! We are just soooo happy that everyone likes the new story! I hope it will do just as well as My Dear Princess, and if you have to read that story yet please do and let us know what you think! But thank you again for reading our stories!

**BlackMoonTiger**: Yes, I like the way Sasuke and Hinata get to know each other. They are also my favorite couple!

**Heartlova**: Thank you so much! I'm happy you like it.

**BrathanXOXO**: Thank you!

**Danistorm**: Yeah, I'm not a big fan of NaruSaku that's why lol. I'm happy you like my story!

**The-Dark-Love-Writer**: O.o jk jk lol thank you for the love!

**Harley944**: Thank you!

**0namakiza0**: lol thank you for the support!

**Dark Moon Maiden**: lol yes its cute when Sasuke gets mad. Thank you for reading!

**Sandy**: lol yes it does. But he doesn't mind because he can pick up girls :D

**Nightbreeze of WindClan**: Thank you Thank you!

**Mariketa the weylock**: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**.LLL**: I'm so happy you like it!

**Jojororo**: Thanks! Well here is chapter three!

**Elcarim-Soberian-1222**: Thank you! I know Neji just ruins everything! *kicks him* xD Thank you for the love! Makes writing so much fun!

**Echo Uchiha**: Thanks!

Well ladies and gentlemen! Let us get on with the third chapter! Please enjoy!

…..

The next day Hinata got up early so she could leave before anyone else saw her. She knew if she was caught by Neji then he would make her take the car to school and make sure she wasn't with Naruto or Sasuke. As she quietly walked down the stairs she had the leather jacket in her arms. She had forgotten to give it back to Sasuke last night. She could smell Sasuke on it which made a blush come to her face again.

"I need to hurry." She whispered and quickly ran to the door slamming it shut behind her. She started running just in case anyone decided to follow her. She was so excited. She wanted to see Sasuke again and thank him for a fun night and to of course apologize to Naruto for the two of them ditching him. She slowed herself down believing she should be at a good distance from home.

She took a deep breath. 'Okay, I should be safe.' She thought. As always she saw Naruto walking. "N-Naruto-kun!" She smiled. He turned back to her with that smile like always.

"Hey there Hina-chan." She caught up to him. "So you feel like hanging with me now huh?" He teased. She just giggled.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't know Sasuke was going to do that." Naruto smiled. "Where is he? Did he not feel like waking up again?" Naruto shook his head.

"He wasn't there actually. I thought maybe you guys had such a great time he ditched me again to see you this morning." The blonde grinned at her. Hinata was confused.

"No, I mean we had a fun time together but right when he was going to take me home my cousin showed up. I think he got upset." Hinata sighed. "I was hoping to give him back his jacket today but I guess I'll just have to wait." They made their way to the school. Once they reached the gate a loud sound echoed through the whole area. Hinata looked behind her. She knew what that sound was.

"Oh don't tell me he rode his bike to school? Tsunada's gonna kick his ass." Naruto sighed at Sasuke stupidity. Hinata laughed but that laughter quickly disappeared once he pulled into the school area with someone else sitting behind him. "Huh? Who the hell is that?"

Both of them stood there waiting to see who Sasuke had with him. Hinata's heart was beating faster as she put Sasuke jacket closer to her chest. 'W-why am I getting s-so nervous?' She thought to herself. Sasuke turned the bike off and standing up. Pulling off his helmet he took a quick glance at Hinata but quickly looked away when the other person on the bike called for him.

"Sasuke-kun, I need you to help me!" Hinata's eyes widened. She knew that voice! Sasuke looked at the girl who now took off her helmet reveal long pink hair. "Please?" She asked again with puppy eyes. Sasuke just sighed and took her hand to help her. Once she reached the ground she put her hands on Sasuke chest. "Oh Sasuke-kun that was so much fun last night! Thanks for picking me up this morning!" She smiled. Hinata could hear her heart dropped.

"Hina-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked her. She didn't answer, just put her head down. 'Why am I upset? I-it's not like w-we're dating or a-anything.' She felt the tears start to form in her eyes. 'Then why . . . why does it hurt so much?' She dropped the jacket and ran into the school. "Hinata!" Naruto called for her. He felt his own heart breaking for her. He heard Sasuke and Sakura walking close to him. He quickly turned and just in time grabbed Sasuke by his shirt. "What the hell is up with you?" Naruto yelled at him.

"What are you doing loser? Let go of Sasuke now!" Sakura yelled. Naruto just ignored her staring straight into Sasuke's eyes. Eye's that held no emotions.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said. He could see the anger in Naruto but didn't care. He had no reason to. He felt like he had done nothing wrong.

"What am I talking about? You know damn well what I'm talking about! You had a great time with Hinata and you come in the morning with this slut!" Naruto pushed Sasuke. Sasuke just fixed up his shirt and looked at Naruto.

"Look, I never told Hinata anything to make her think I was into her. I ran into Sakura last night and we had some fun and I past her this morning so I picked her up. Besides, it's my business that your nor Hinata have any say in." Right as he finished he looked to the ground and seen his jacket.

"Is that yours Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked holding onto his arm again. He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well then. Let's get going Sasuke-kun!" She used her high pitched voice making Sasuke wince. They walked past Naruto. 'Dammit Sasuke, what are you doing?' He thought.

Hinata was now in class unfortunately with Sasuke and Sakura. She didn't even bother looking at either of them. 'Why am I mad? He's not my boyfriend! I don't care.' She sighed and remembered what her father had said. 'Maybe he was right. Maybe Sasuke was hoping to use me. He just wanted to have sex and I guess he got that with Sakura.' She took at glance over at Sasuke and Sakura. His eyes were closed leaning on his hand while Sakura was trying to talk with him.

"Are you okay Hinata?" She heard Naruto whisper behind her. She smiled at him and nodded. She guess that Sasuke really did have the name Beast for a reason. She didn't care now. But even though she told herself that about a couple hundred times now it still didn't stop the pain from waving over her heart again and again.

Class ended for lunch. Like always Naruto and Hinata made their way up to the roof but again poor Hinata got another surprise that took another year of her life. Sakura was sitting on top of Sasuke with his shirt undone and she was kissing all over his neck. Hinata froze. She couldn't move. Naruto's jaw just fell 10ft. "What the hell is this shit?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just sat there and looked at them. Sakura blushed lightly and got off of Sasuke.

"I'll see you later Sasuke-kun." Sakura walked towards Hinata fixing her skirt. She then gave a smile at Hinata. Not just any smile. Almost like a victory smile. Sasuke then stood up and buttons up his shirt again but left the top two undone.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sasuke said pulling out a cigarette from his pocket.

"What's up?" Naruto asked back. "What's up?" His fist began shaking with anger. "What the hell are you doing with that slut?" Hinata grabbed onto Naruto's arm. He looked at her to see her shaking her head. "Whatever!" He grabbed Hinata. "Let's go." He started to pull her away but Hinata kept looking back at Sasuke.

He didn't care until he looked up to see tears. Tears from Hinata. The cigarette fell from his mouth and hit his hand. "DAMMIT!" He yelled holding his hand. "That hurt!" He yelled again shaking his hand trying to cool it down. He slowly picked it up and stuck it back in his mouth. That's right. He doesn't care that she's crying. Then what was this feeling he had. 'Guilt? For what?'

He tilted his head back. "Stupid girl." He said silently continuing to smoke. Naruto and Hinata sat in the back garden. Hinata just sat on the bench not saying anything. She didn't know what to say. She can't be mad at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan. I didn't know he really could be that much of an ass." Naruto said sitting next to her. He placed his hand on hers and she looked up at him. She shook her head.

"No it is okay Naruto-kun. I'm not mad at Sasuke. He's right. We can't say anything when it comes to who he wants to be with. It's not like we're dating or anything. We just hung out yesterday. That's it." She smiled. It wasn't a false smile, but a real one. She sighed and laughed at herself for getting all upset. "Thank you for being so kind to me Naruto-kun. But really, I am fine." With that Naruto let out a defeating sigh. He wanted to yell at Sasuke more but if Hinata could stop being made at him so could he.

"Fine, fine." He smiled at her. "Since we didn't get to see that movie last night together you wanna see a different one tonight?" Hinata didn't answer. It took her almost 3 years worth of courage to do what she did last night. To do it again she may just have a heart attack before she got to meet up with Naruto. "This time just tell that old fart of a dad that you're going to hang out with Ino or the slut. I'm sure he won't have any problems with that."

Hinata got excited again! "Y-yes! W-what time s-should we meet?" She asked stuttering. Not from being nervous this time but excited to actually be able to hang out with Naruto. Naruto thought about it.

"How about the same time as last night? That way we can grab something to eat after the movie without it being too late." Hinata agreed as the bell rang. "Alrighty then. I'll see you later Hina-chan! Text me if anything happens!" He took off waving. She smiled and returned the wave. He really was to nice. 'It is such a shame that everyone thinks negative about him. He may not be a genius but he is nice. Well, not to Sakura-chan though.' Hinata giggled as she remembered all the things Naruto says to Sakura.

"What are you laughing about Hinata?" A sharp voice spoke. Hinata turned around to see Sakura with some other girls.

"N-nothing Sakura-chan. I was just talking with Naruto-kun." She put on a fake smile this time. 'Oh dear, she does not sound happy at all.' Hinata thought standing up ready to just walk away. Sakura didn't say anything but held that same smile on her face from earlier. "Sakura, if this is Sasuke-" Hinata didn't get to finish because she had fallen down hitting hard against the cement. "Ouch!" She rubbed her leg. She looked down and there was blood.

"Yes, it is about Sasuke. Stay away from him. He obviously is one of the only smart guys in this school who doesn't think that you are 'cute' or 'hot'." She teased Hinata. She knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hair. "Do you like your hair Hinata?" She slowly nodded her head. "Well if you want to keep it I suggest you take my advice and leave MY Sasuke alone." She pushed Hinata again. "Besides, it's not like you would even know what to do with him if you were alone anyways."

As they were having this conversation . . . well bulling, they didn't know that Sasuke himself was behind the wall. He stood there with anger building up in him again. He could go out there curse Sakura out and help Hinata. 'I can't. It's her own fault for thinking there was something between us. Plus she should learn to talk back.' He knew he was wrong for thinking that.

"Let's go girls." Sakura snickered as they walked away. Sasuke waited to see if Hinata was going to say anything but she didn't. 'Didn't think she would.' He sighed in his head.

"Sasuke this." He heard her speak. "Sasuke that." He poked his head out to see Hinata standing up brushing herself off. "I just want to be friends with him. But I guess if Sakura and him really want to be together then . . ." He heard a sniffle come from her. "Then that's j-just fine w-with me!"

She started to cry. Not just about Sasuke . . . okay it was all about Sasuke. "I c-can't b-believe I a-actually started to like s-someone like h-him!" Sasuke tightened his fist. He heard her get up and walk away. His anger became too much for him and he punched the wall.

"Dammit!" He yelled. 'Why? Why am I getting so mad over a stupid girl?' He yelled at himself. His knuckles started to sting. 'Oh crap.' He looked and they were all bleeding. He sighed. 'Great now I gotta see the nurse who will tell on me.' He took a deep breath and started walking towards the nurse's office. His phone vibrated as he walked. He took it out of his pocket and opened it up. 'Damn, it's Sakura.' He knew this because in his phone she was under 'Whore 1' which made him laugh each time she called or texted him.

**Hey Sasuke-kun! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my placed tonight since my parents aren't gonna be home.** He grew an annoyed look on his face. 'Stupid girl.' He shut his phone. To annoyed to text her back.

-Later on-

"You're going to the mall with Sakura?" Hinata's father asked. She nodded. She was hoping he would not ask too many questions since she was horrible at lying. If he was paying more attention to her he would have noticed her constant hair playing and quick breaths. 'I'm so happy Neji isn't home or he would know right away.' "Well I guess that's okay. Just be home before it's too late." With that he walked away. She stood there in shock.

'H-he really f-fell for that?' She thought. 'Okay! Now I have to go before he finds out!' She grabbed her dark blue jacket and ran out the door. She was so excited to meet up with Naruto. She wanted to look cute to so she wore her cream color strapless dress and matching shoes. 'I-I wonder if Naruto will think I'm cute.' She blushed at the thought.

It's not like Hinata liked Naruto or anything, well she didn't think she did, but she still wanted to look cute with him. As she was walking she noticed guys looking at her. She tried her hardest to just ignore them. 'H-how r-rude! They sh-shouldn't just s-stare at some like that.' She began to blush harder when a called out to her. She started to quicken her pace when she noticed that a small group of guys had started to follow her. 'Oh no. . . .'

-Elsewhere-

"Why are you leaving Sasuke-kun? It's not even 6 yet!" Sakura whined as Sasuke got up and grabbed his jacket (the one Hinata had brought back. Naruto threw it at him later that day.) Hinata. That was who was on his mind now when he put on the jacket. "A-are you g-going to see someone else?" She cried. He looked back at her and sighed with annoyance. That's all he seemed to do around her.

"Look Sakura. I'm not your boyfriend or your play toy. If I want to leave I'll leave when I want to." He started walking out the door when but he stopped and looked back at her. "And it's none of your concern if I am going to see someone else." He walked out and Sakura fell back on her couch.

"How could he just be like that?" She started to cry. Then it struck her. "He must be going to see her!" Her fist tightened into a ball. "That stupid girl!" She screamed out loud. She had to do something. "I'll be damned if I'll let that stupid girl take Sasuke-kun away from me."

Sasuke didn't care what Sakura felt. Since he didn't really care for her at all. Even though Sakura was telling everyone, they actually didn't sleep together. Well last year they did but Sasuke never wanted to again. 'Just a pain in the ass.' He thought. He stopped at a light. 'Speaking of pains. That girl is in my mind again.' The image of Hinata being bullied and crying came into his mind.

"Come on girlie! We just wanna have some fun!" Someone yelled. He looked up to see a girl running from a group of guys. 'Wow, guys are stupid. Chasing a girl.' Sasuke thought about to go till he looked at the girl again.

"What the hell?" He yelled. It was Hinata running from them! "Those bastards!" Anger once again grew in the Uchiha. The light wasn't even green yet and he took off on his bike trying to hurry and catch up with them. Sasuke had lost sight of them when they turned. 'Dammit! Where could they have gone?' He looked back and forth.

"P-please just l-leave me a-alone!" Hinata pleaded when the guys had chased her into an ally. They all were a little older then her dressed in dark clothes and had chains around their pants.

"Don't worry. We'll all be nice with you. Well maybe not all of us." The one guy came closer to Hinata. She was against a wall and had nowhere to go. The guy had grabbed her by the arm while another came and grabbed her other arm.

"N-no! P-p-please don't!" She started to cry. But it didn't matter they began taking off her jacket and touching her legs. "S-Stop!" She cried again but they were overpowering her. 'Someone help me!' She thought. She felt disgusting as the guy started kissing her neck. 'Someone! Please! Sasuke . . . Sasuke . . .' She was so scared. She wanted Sasuke there! She wanted him to protect her. "SASUKE!" She cried closing her eyes!

"Ahhh!" Her eyes shot opened to see the guy who had been kissing her was now on the ground. In front of her was Sasuke! He quickly grabbed the guy holding Hinata's arm by the neck throwing him into another guy.

"You bastard! You'll pay for this!" Another guy yelled. Sasuke was ready to kill them all. His body was on fire and his fist wanted blood. But he looked back at Hinata who was trying to pull herself together. He could see small bruises already starting to form on her arms. He lost it.

"You sick fucks! Ganging on a girl like this! I'll kill every single one of you!" Sasuke yelled. Then three guys at once came after him. Hinata closed her eyes. She couldn't bare to see what was going to happen. She heard grunting yelled and people hitting to hard ground. Slowly opening her eyes all she could see was Sasuke with this hands covered in blood. Then men on the ground had blood all over their faces. 'Is . . . is this . . . really Sasuke?' She thought.

"Eerr, you got lucky this time punk!" The leader yelled and they all got up and left. Now it was just Hinata and Sasuke but neither of them said anything. Hinata took a step towards him.

"Don't." She stopped when she heard him speak. "Don't come near me. The last thing I need is you seeing me like this." 'She probably is afraid of me now. Like everyone else.' He thought. He went to walk away but he was pulled back by two small hands wrapping around him. "Huh?" He turned his head to see Hinata holding him. "What are you doing?" He said trying to sound annoyed.

"Thank you for helping me." His eyes widened. "Thank you. I . . . I was so scared!" She started to cry against his back. He didn't move. "I'm sorry Sasuke!" He turned around to face her. She had tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I-I didn't m-mean to make you m-mad!"

"What are you talking about?" He looked down at her.

"A-aren't you m-mad at me?" He shook his head. She stood there still holding him with a confused look on her face. "Then why are you being so mean to me?" She cried at him.

"Oh that . . . well uh . . . you see"

"There you Hina-chan!" They both turned their head to see the blonde. Who now had his jaw falling to the ground. What he sees: Hinata and Sasuke in an ally. Both have messy hair and clothes, holding each other and kind of breath heavy. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He shouted at the top of his longs. Sasuke held an 'I don't care look' while Hinata was trying to calm down Naruto.

-Later after some explaining-

"Hm, that does make sense. I mean you look really cute Hinata." Naruto smiled at her. She blushed lightly. They had made their way to the store to get some bandages for Sasuke's hand. "So you Sasuke." Sasuke looked over at Naruto since Hinata was between them. "Are you done being an ass?"

"Not really." Naruto eyes popped out again.

"What was that?" He shouted but Hinata just laughed. "Well are you done at least being an ass to Hinata?" Naruto crossed his arms waiting for an answer. Sasuke looked down the even darker blushing girl. He grinned.

"Yeah I suppose so." He sighed. Hinata looked up at him with a smile. "Plus I'm done with Sakura."

"What?" Naruto and Hinata screamed.

"She is way to annoying. Plus it's not like we were sleeping together." Sasuke stood up after Hinata finished. "So what are you doing out this way anyways?"

"Naruto-kun and I were going to go see a movie. We can still catch the next show if you would like to join us Sasuke." She smiled at him. Sasuke looked at her then over at Naruto who also smiled.

"Sure, we gotta go park my bike somewhere though." He pointed to it. With that they all stood up and began their way to the theater. Hinata was in the middle with Naruto and Sasuke on each side. Right now for Hinata, that was the happiest place to be at.

….

Usagi: Oh Sasuke! He is such a sweetie when he wants to be!

MaNa: Yeah but a sweetie that can kick some major ass.

Usagi: Exactly, which only adds on to his amazingness!

MaNa: Oh yeah, wasn't Sakura coming over to yell at you?

Usagi: -Hides- I forgot we were going to have interviews with the characters and Sakura was first.

Sakura: USAGI!

Usagi: AHHHHH! HELP! -Runs away-

Sakura: Why do you always make me so mean in your stories? -Shakes Usagi-

MaNa: Most likely for that reason. You're very abusive.

Sakura: OH! Usagi? -Doesn't respond- USAGI? Oh no!

MaNa: -sigh- Till next time please review and let us know what you think. Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again my readers! I hope all is going well for you, as for me? I HATE COLD WEATHER! :P haha well anyways, I would again like to thank all of you for taking your time to read our stories! It means a lot to us! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Oh yes before I forget . . . I just bought the most amazing markers ever! Perfect thing to color manga and anime! I highly suggest them. They are called Copic Sketch markers! So happppppyyyyy! :D

**Justice Uchiha**: That is an awesome idea! I may just have to use that or do that kind of idea! I'm so happy you like the story. Thanks for reading!

**Heartlova**: Yes they are! You'll like this chapter ;)

**Sandy**: Most likely. As we found out Sakura is very abusive. But I have to say that in my stories I usually make Hinata's hair longer because I like her looks in the Shippudden series, but Sakura would prolly do something like that -_-

**Dark Moon Maiden**: lol yeah I'm not a huge Sakura fan either. But sadly she will not die in this story. Lol I'm also happy Sasuke ditched her. Hope you like this chapter!

**0namakiza0**: I-I will try to hardest! Lol yes Sakura is a bit to clingy, if I went to school with her I'd would have put gum in her hair ahahaha xD

**Jojororo**: Here it is! Please enjoy!

**Echo Uchiha**: Aww! Love reading your reviews :D

**Le Petite Vicky**: I'm not sure if it is O.o –looks at MaNa- is it? –MaNa shrugs- Well aren't you useful MaNa? –gets hit- Ow. . . anyways I'm happy you like my story! Makes me want to work harder!

**harley944**: Thank you! xD

**Danistorm**: Aww I'm sorry. I'm happy you ended up liking it though. ^_^

Okay then let's get rolling with the 4th chapter! –MaNa throws Mt. Dew bottle- OW! What was that for? –MaNa shrugs again- Grr . . . please enjoy the story.

…

It is now fall. Meaning it was getting colder which meant . . . "ACHOO!" Colds. "Achoo!" Hinata sneezed again. Naruto and Sasuke we're walking Hinata home again. They've been doing this for a while now. Sasuke mostly gets dragged by Naruto but when Hinata asks him to join he can't say no. "Oh dear, I hope I'm no getting sick." Hinata said before she let out another sneeze.

"It is getting colder out. Wouldn't surprise me if you were getting a cold Hina-chan." Naruto teased. "By the way, where is your jacket?" He asked. Hinata had come to school with a jacket on but when she came to meet them she didn't have it on or even in her hands. "You came to school with one right?" Hinata nodded.

"W-well I had spilled j-juice on it and I w-went to go wash it off and I h-hung it outside and f-forgot about it." She smiled looking away. Of course she was lying. 'I can't tell them that Sakura was picking on me and took it. They would get very angry with her.' Hinata could already picture the two ganging on Sakura scaring her. She sighed. Something heavy fell on her.

"Here. You will get sick if you don't wear something." Sasuke spoke after he threw his school jacket over her. She blushed lightly putting her arms into it. Once again like his last jacket it was twice her size. Naruto let out a small laugh and an evil grin. Sasuke and Hinata both looked at him.

"What are you looking at dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed with the blonde.

"You are being very nice to Hina-chan Sasuke. Is there something you're not saying?" Naruto smiled stepping closer to Sasuke. Hinata just grew redder. Soon Sasuke looked at Naruto. . . wait for it. . . BAM! Naruto went flying!

"Come on Hinata." Sasuke started to walk away.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried looking back and forth between the two. Poor Naruto was across the street face first on the cement.

-The next day-

Sasuke had actually gotten up for school on time. Walking around his apartment he was looking for his jacket. "Where the hell did I put it?" He walked into the kitchen and on the table was his homework assignment. "Should probably grab that." When he reached for it another paper behind it fell to the floor. "Huh?" It was the same assignment with Hinata's name on it. "Oh yeah." He remembered now. Yesterday Hinata had given him her paper to copy to thank him for lending her his jacket. Normally he wouldn't have even done the assignments because he was too lazy. He laughed at himself. He, Uchiha Sasuke didn't mind being around someone else other than that dobe.

He looked at the clock. "Guess I should get going now." He walked out the door with the assignments. As he was walking she was on his mind. Hyuuga Hinata. She had started to grow on him a little bit. He noticed that he started liking a lot of things about her. Her laugh was cute, he loved how short she was, her hair was long but she took care of it, and her smile. He loved when she smiled. He was close to school when he seen Naruto. "Hey dobe!" He called.

Naruto turned around to him but quickly turned back. "I don't wanna talk to you!" He pouted. Sasuke sighed. 'He must be pouting from yesterday.' Sasuke looked at Naruto again. "What teme?"

"Where's Hinata?" He looked around. "Did you make her cry?" He teased. Steam then flew from Naruto's ears making Sasuke laugh at him.

"First off! You would be the only one to make her cry! Secondly, she's sick today. She texted me this morning saying she would be coming to school." 'She's sick?' Sasuke thought. She looked fine yesterday. He felt something in the bottom of his stomach. 'What is that?' He held his stomach. "Come on Sasuke, we better hurry or we'll be late." Naruto began walking ahead but noticed Sasuke wasn't following him. He smiled. "You know, if you're worried about her I heard Neji and her father are gone for a while you can go visit her."

Naruto could hear Sasuke's footsteps running away. "Heh, who would have thought the beast, would find someone he cared for." He laughed putting his arms over his head making his to school. "Maybe she can actually heal him."

'What the hell am I doing?' The Uchiha boy thought running to her. 'Why do I care that she's sick? It's not like anything is between us.' He stopped to cross a street and then ran again. 'But . . . I can't just ignore her. If I don't see her . . . her smile.' He pictured her smile in his mind. She looked so pure to him. It scared him for her to be so close to his heart. HE stopped in front of her house. For the first time Sasuke was nervous to see her. Would she wonder why he was there? Not like he could answer her since he didn't even know why.

'Just knock. Maybe no one will answer.' He thought as he went to knock on the door but before he could someone began to open it. "Oh . . . um . . . hi?" He spoke to the woman. She looked at him oddly.

"Can I help you sir?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I was wondering if um . . . Hinata was . . . you know what, nevermind. Don't tell her I was here." He then turned around.

"Sasuke?" He heard a small voice. Quickly turning around he fell over his own feet. "Sasuke!" Hinata yelled running to him. He had hit his head and was currently passed out.

….

He slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he did that he felt pain echo through his head. "Ow, dammit it hurts." He held his head. He heard a small giggle. Looking his saw Hinata. "Oh, hey Hinata." She smiled at him. For that small moment he felt the pain vanish.

"How are you feeling?" She spoke softly. He sat up to look at his surroundings. He had never been inside her house before thanks to that bastard Neji and her father. They were in a huge room that looks like it was made for royalty. Then again she was a Hyuuga.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wait, should I be asking how you're feeling? You're the sick one." He pointed at her. She was in her purple t-shirt with matching pj bottoms. She giggled again.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I just have a small cold. But what are you doing here? Should you be in school? Naruto-kun said if you miss anymore days they may just kick you out." He didn't answer. He didn't really care what the school did.

"Figured if you were taking a sick day I would join you. Not like I'm missing much at school if you're here at home." He relaxed himself back on the couch. He didn't see the small blush on Hinata's face. 'He skipped school for me? Sasuke can be really sweet.' She smiled to herself. "Well, since I'm here what should we do?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Don't tell me you actually just stay in bed all day?" He looked at her like she was crazy when she nodded.

He stood up quickly and grabbed her hand. "S-Sasuke what are we doing?" Hinata asked being dragged.

"Let's head up to your room." Her face became a tomato. 'M-m-m-my room?' She thought feeling her heart beating faster. "Which way is it?" He looked at her. To embarrassed to look at him she look to the floor and pointed up the stairs. "Okay, come on." He dragged her up the stairs up into her room quickly shutting the door behind them. "There! This way we can relax more!" He fell on her bed which was very comfy.

"W-w-what are w-we going to d-d-o up h-here?" She sat on the floor away from Sasuke for she was still very red.

"Hmm, I don't know. Normally I watch t.v, eat till my heart's content and prolly sneak out and do something." He looked down at her. He could see her hands shaking. 'What's up with her?' He thought getting up and moving in front of her. She didn't even notice he was close to her till she felt his hand pick up her chin to reveal her red face. "Whoa, do you have a fever or something? Your face looks like its burning up!"

She went to tell him she was fine but he had picked her up quickly but still gently in his arms. "Sasuke?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked over to her bed and laid her down. "T-Thank you but really I feel fine." Sasuke's hand was on her forehead as he sat next to her feeling his own head.

"Well you are a little warm." He removed his hand and sighed. "Guess we can't play around too much." Poor Hinata's face became red again when she had started to become normal. Sasuke's words kept play in her head. 'Guess we play around too much. Play around too much. Play around.' She now became dizzy thinking of Sasuke saying that over and over and soon . . . passed out. "Huh? Hey. Hey. Hey! Hinata?" Too late she had passed out.

"Wow, she must really be sick. Good thing she didn't go to school." He laughed at her. He sat there next to her watching her sleeping face. She was even cuter when she slept. He looked around her room and decided to take advantage of her passing out to explore her room. "Let's see what we can find." He stood up and walked over to what looked like her makeup station thing. "She doesn't have much make-up." He looked at her brush and other things. Next was her desk.

He sat in her small chair. "Wow I can barley sit on this thing." He smiled thinking at how small she really was. Her desk was all neat. Books in order and pens and such were all put away. He opened a drawer on the side. There was nothing but folders but he decided to move them around and he found a small blue journal. Picking it up he looked back over at Hinata who was still asleep.

Poor Sasuke was now torn between himself to look inside or not. 'No! That is her's and you have no right to look at it!' He heard his angel side saying. 'Ignore him! She's sleeping. Not like she's going to know.' The devil side of him thought. 'You don't wanna lose her trust right? She's one of your very few friends! Don't ruin it!' The angel argued. 'You know you want to look.' Sasuke himself was now getting dizzy.

"No, I can't stoop that low." He sighed putting the journal back. 'Are you low enough to not go through her panty drawer?' The devil grinned. Sasuke's face went red looking over at the dresser. 'Don't you dare Uchiha Sasuke!' The devil hit the angel. 'Shut up you! You won the journal fight! It's this or the journal!' Sasuke stood up and walked over to the dresser. He felt his heart beating fast as the blush remained on his face. Slowly he opened the drawer and he almost fell over from embarrassment. Instead he had a nosebleed.

He looked again. He couldn't believe it! He picked up a blue lacey thong! 'S-s-she w-wears these?' He thought looking at them. Maybe she wasn't as pure as he had thought. He continued to look and he found other goodies. After having his fun he closed the drawer and looked over at Hinata. 'I'm not sure if I can look at her the same again.' He walked over to her and sat next to her. He reached over to her face to move a piece of her hair. He looked closely at her face.

Such beautiful fair skin. So soft. His eyes started at her eyes and down her cheek, then her jaw and landed at her lips. He lined her face with his fingers leading down to her lips. They were soft and naturally plumped. He moved his face closer to hers. He started to think of the small moments they've had together, from when they first met to him saving in her in the ally. He knew he should kiss her while she was sleeping. He felt guilty being this close to her now.

Because to him, Hinata wasn't just like any other girl to him. She was more. She was starting to become something he needed. "Sasuke . . ." He quickly backed off when he heard his name! Once he was far away from her he looked at her. She was still sleeping! 'Is she . . . talking in her sleep?' He moved back to her. "Sasuke . . ." She was! She was calling his name in her sleep! He could hear the devil part of him laughing. He blushed when she called his name once more. He moved closer to her.

"I'm right here . . . Hinata." His lips gently landed on hers. He felt his stomach again but this time it was a different feeling. More of a happy and nervous feeling. He slowly pressed harder on her lips wanting to fully kiss her. He was right. Her lips were soft and nice to kiss. He pulled away from her. "I will always be here for you." He smiled at her.

….

When Hinata finally awoke she could feel body heat next to her. Turning her head she could have fainted again. Sasuke was next to her. Sleeping! She almost screamed but stopped herself. She didn't want to wake him up. He looked peaceful. 'I wonder how long we've been sleeping?' She thought watching him. 'He looks like a little kid.' She giggled. Putting her small finger on his face she blushed. Even when he was sleeping he was still handsome. She found herself moving closer to him. 'Sasuke. . .' She blushed again. 'Wait.' She stopped pulling away. 'I can't, not when he's not even my boyfriend.' She sat up.

Her movements must have woke him up because she heard him yawn. She turned to look at him and all she could do was laugh. She began holding her stomach and tears started to form. He looked at her half asleep. "What's so funny?" He yawned again. Hinata stood up still laughing and walked to her vanity and grabbed her small mirror and walked back to Sasuke and handed him the mirror. He held it up to his face and he turned bright red! His hair was all messy and he had lines all over his face from the pillows!

"You l-look so f-funny!" Hinata continued to laugh. Sasuke threw the mirror on the bed and tried to fix his hair with his hand. "Come here silly." He turned back to Hinata who started to comb his hair. "Is this what you look like every morning?" She giggled but he just glared at her. "Now, now, I'm just kidding." She continued. It was quiet for a moment as she finished. Not that Sasuke minded, he wouldn't admit it but he liked this whole being pampered thing.

"Hey . . . um . . . are you feeling better?" He asked looking away. She smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you Sasuke. It was very nice to have you here even though we mostly just napped." He nodded but then a thought hit him and he quickly moved away from Hinata! "S-Sasuke? What's wrong?" He looked at her with his face completely red. 'Thong. Thong. Thong.' That's all he could think about! "Sasuke?" She tried to move closer to him but he kept running away from her. "Sasuke what is going on?"

"I can't look at you right now!" He ran out of her room down the stairs. She quickly followed him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" She ran after him. Soon they looked like 5 year olds playing tag as they ran around the house. "Sasuke!" Soon the door bell rang and the maid answered the door after she watched Sasuke and Hinata run around her. She opened the door to reveal the blonde Naruto.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked eyeing the blonde like she did Sasuke.

"Yo! Is Sasuke and Hinata here?" He smiled at her but his question was quickly answered.

"Just stay away from me!" Sasuke yelled running past the door to the dining room.

"Will you just tell me whats wrong with you? Why won't you look at me?" She cried running after him. Naruto walked in the house and watched the two run around with the maid. He started busting out laughing.

"What are you two doing?" He yelled out to them.

"She won't leave me the hell alone!" Sasuke cried.

"He won't tell me why he won't look at me!" Hinata also cried. Naruto couldn't help but smile again. 'Well, this must have been one hell of a sick day.'

…..

Usagi: OMG! SASUKE YOU BIG PERVERT!

MaNa: Ahahahahahahaha!

Usagi: -/- bad Sasuke.

MaNa: That is amazing stuff right there. I can't believe he went through her panty drawer.

Usagi: I'm going to yell at him as soon as he gets here!

Sasuke: -enters-

Usagi: Sasuke you pervert!

Sasuke: W-what?

MaNa: Diiirrrtttyyyy Sasuke. . .

Sasuke: What are you talking about?

Usagi: Don't play dumb! We know what you did in Hinata's room!

Sasuke: -blush- T-that well . . . um . . .

Hinata: Did what Sasuke?

Sasuke: -runs away-

Hinata: Wait Sasuke!

Usagi: Oh dear . . . till next time! Please leave a review and lots of love!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again everyone! I hope all is well with all of you. To start like always, I want to thank you all so very super much for reading our stories! It means so much that all of you take the time to read and some of you even review! Just thank you so much!

**0namakiza0**: I'm so happy you liked the chapter. Yes, gum in her hair. Best part about that? She wouldn't even know it was in her hair because it would match her hair color! ;D lol (I have done it to real-life enemies lol)

**LonlyxEmoxPoet**: Thank you for reading! :D

**Harley944**: Thank you!

**Nayyy27**: Yesh! Sasuke-kun is a pervert! :3

**Julieyang92**: Thank you! I tried to make it as funny as I could.

**Heartlova**: I'm glad you loved it! Please forgive me if I read your comment wrong but did you ask which couple is liked? Or did you mean which other couple you like? Again, please forgive me. But other couples I like is NaruHina and probably SasuNaru -_-'

**Echo Uchiha**: Yes, pervy Sasuke is fun to write!

**Jojororo**: I haven't decided if she should find out, but if she does it would be towards the end for fun lol

**Danistorm**: I'm soooo happy you love the story and the couple! Makes me want to write more! Lol Yes, Sakura can be very mean and abusive lol.

Well here we are with the 5th Chapter! Like always I hope you all enjoy it!

…..

She had been waiting in the park for about 10 minutes now. 'I wonder if I came too early.' Hyuuga Hinata thought to herself. She started to remember why she was here in the first place.

-Flashback-

"So you're really into books and such?" The Uchiha asked as they sat at their desks. She nodded trying not to get noticed by the teacher. Sasuke always did stuff like this because he knew it made Hinata nervous about getting in trouble. "Are you doing anything this Sunday?" She shook her head again. "Alright, well meet me at the Hillside park around noonish. I'll have a surprise for you."

"A-a surprise?" She whispered keeping her head down as if she were writing in her notebook. She could feel Sasuke pulling on her hair as he leaned on his desk. This was a habit of his everyday. Not really pulling to annoy but to just play with it since it was so soft.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll like it. But don't tell the dobe or else he'll want to come and I don't feel like dealing with his stupidity." He sighed. Hinata giggled at him. Since that day of him spending her sick day with him they have been pretty close. Not like romantically close, but close. He started picking her up in the morning to walk her to school, they actually studied together, and he kept Sakura away from her.

"Are you done chatting Uchiha?" The silver haired teacher threw a pen at Sasuke's head. Sasuke looked up at him with a glare. "Now then if we can continue." Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke.

"Anyways, don't forget. Sunday at noonish."

"Noonish? Shouldn't you just say noon?" She smiled. This time a pen hit both of them. "Ow." They both rubbed their heads.

-End of Flashback-

She stood their blushing thinking about Sasuke. She was very curious about what Sasuke had to show her and also why he didn't want Naruto to join them. "Maybe I should give him a call to make sure I'm at the right spot." Hinata reached into her purse the grab out her phone.

"Calling someone?" She heard the husky voice ask.

"S-Sasuke!" She blushed dropping her phone. Sasuke just laughed at her and picked it up for her. "T-thank you." She smiled at him eyeing what he was wearing. Today he was in light colored jeans with a black shirt covered by a blue zipped up sweater.

Sasuke always looked handsome when he dressed in his casual clothing. This made Hinata nervous around him because that would be all she could think of while she was with him. She didn't know what they were doing today so she decided to wear a purple turtle neck with her brown jacket over it with skinny jeans and tall boots. She noticed he was looking at what she was wearing. "Oh well I wasn't really sure what to wear so I just put something together. I hope this is alright."

She looked down a little embarrassed. Was she too casual? But her doubt vanished the moment Sasuke's hand grabbed a hold of her's. "You look fine. Come on I wanna do some things before we get to your surprise." He began walking and she followed with her hand still in his. As they walked next to each other Hinata noticed people's stares and whispering but when she looked at Sasuke he had the look that he didn't really care.

'It's not even bothering him that people are looking.' She thought and looked at their hands. 'This almost feels like a . . . a date.' She blushed at the thought. She had never been on an actual date with someone before. "Ah, here it is." She snapped out of her thoughts when they stopped in front of a restaurant. "Hungry? I thought we'd grab some food." He smiled. 'Oh my . . .' She almost melted at his smile. But quickly nodded with her red face.

Their day was going so well. After they ate they went around town and shopped a little. Sasuke had got Hinata to try on clothes just to annoy her and Hinata had gotten Sasuke to get a fake tattoo of a lady bug to get back at him. The day was just so perfect for Hinata and Sasuke. Through the whole day they talked and laughed. They played around in a pet store with the kittens and puppies. "Oh my Sasuke this kitty is just so cute!" She played with the black kitty. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her.

'She's the one that looks cute.' He thought kneeing down by her playing with the cat. "I want a kitty so bad. I always say I'm just going to sneak one in my room one night." She giggled as the kitten licked her fingers.

"Your old man won't let you have one?" Sasuke asked poking at the kitten in Hinata's hand. She shook her head. "That sucks, you two look like you belong together. The little kitten jumped out of Hinata's hands and jumped onto Sasuke's chest. "Hey! What are you doing cat?" He yelled but Hinata just laughed at him.

"Looks like he likes you a bit more Sasuke." Sasuke just gave her an annoyed look. After they left the pet store they began walking again enjoying the nice day. "This will probably be one of the last nice days before the snow comes." Sasuke looked over at her. His hand had hers again but Hinata had grown to his touch that she didn't seem to mind.

"That's alright I suppose." He paused and she glanced over at him. "It'll just be back again next year right? So, it's okay if the snow comes." Hinata just started to laugh. "W-what are you laughing at?" He yelled blushing.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just that what you said, didn't seem like a Sasuke thing to say." Her smile at him just made him blush more.

"Well whatever!" He let go of her hand and started walking ahead. "Guess you don't want your surprise!" She quickly ran after him.

"Oh Sasuke! I-I didn't say that! Sasuke!" She giggled at him. Soon after walking a little while they stopped in front a huge building that had looked abandoned for years. "This is it Sasuke?" She asked confused. He nodded walking up to the door pulling out keys. He picked out a gold one with numbers on it and unlocked the door then pushed it open. It made a creaking noise probably from the rust on the hinges. He looked back at her and reached out his hand.

"Come on. I promise it's a lot better inside." Hinata happily took his hand and followed him in and walked down a hallway. After walking he stopped in front of a door. "Okay," He turned to her. "This is where you close your eyes." She tilted her head. He sighed at her. "Your surprise is behind this door. So naturally you have to close your eyes silly." She gave him a suspicious look. "Just do it!" He grew annoyed again.

"Fine." She smiled closing her eyes. To be safe Sasuke waved his hand in front of her to see if she was peaking. After that Hinata could hear him opening the door and gently grabbing a hold of her hands whispering for her to walk slowly forward. So she followed his lead till he stopped and let go of her hands.

"Now just stay here and no peaking." He walked away from her and she just stood there. She could tell it was dark where she stood and it was quiet. But this smell. She knew this smell from somewhere. Her thoughts were interrupted when the darkness turned into light. "Okay Hinata! Open your eyes!" She heard Sasuke's voice echo. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes to the new light.

"Oh . . . my . . ." She spoke lightly. She couldn't believe her eyes! The room was so huge but that wasn't all. "Sasuke . . . all these books!" A smile took over her face. She couldn't believe it! This beautiful huge room was full of nothing but books! She began running to all of the shelves she could reach looking at all the different types of books. "H-how did you get all of these books?"

He walked to the middle watching her run around like a small child. "These books all belong to the Uchiha family. They were in our old house and when we moved my father wanted to just get rid of them all but that just didn't seem right to me. After all they belonged to my grandfather. He treasured them more than anything else." Hinata stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"How did your grandfather get a hold of so many books? I mean in order to keep them all you would need your own personal library in your house!" He just smiled at her.

"I'm gonna tell you something that you can't tell anyone else." He walked towards a table and sat on it. "Promise?" She nodded joining him at the table. "Well you see, even though everyone at school likes to treat me like I'm nothing, what they don't know is that I'm actually the son of a very wealthy man." Hinata's eyes widened. "I know crazy right? But it's true. I'm the son of Uchiha Fugaku." Hinata couldn't believe what he just said!

She had met Fugaku many times before because of her father. She would have never thought that the Uchiha Corporation was the same Uchiha as Sasuke! "T-that mean y-you're like an m-millionaire!" She almost fell over when he nodded. "Y-you're r-really from t-that Uchiha family?" Again he nodded and layed back on the table with his hands behind his head.

"Told you. My brother is that idiot Itachi. One person I can't stand is that jerk." He grew irratated thinking about his brother. They have never gotten along.

"Please forgive me for asking but . . . if you have money then why are you living in such a small home?" Hinata had been over at Sasuke place only once with Naruto and she could see just how small it really was. Looked like it could fit Sasuke and one other person. He glanced over at her and smiled.

"Well, to my dad I'm pretty much a deadbeat. He can't stand the fact that I don't wanna be like my brother. It's not that I did it purposely again my father and mother but all that fancy crap isn't really me. I couldn't give up my bikes or the way I dressed just to impress some rich old geezers." Hinata felt pity for Sasuke, of course she wouldn't tell him that because he would throw a book at her.

"So he just left you here alone?" She felt her heart beating faster. She didn't want to make Sasuke mad or upset but she wanted to know. He could see her body tensing up. 'Hm, I don't wanna make her nervous.' He laughed on the inside and sat up. He took her by surprise by patting her head like a little kitten.

"It's alright. If you have something you want to ask go ahead. I'm not mad at my old man or anything. Hell, he gave me the best life now. He pays for my house and sends me money every month just so I can stay out of his life. When I graduate he told me he'd even give me the so called trust fund money if I promise to stay the hell away from the company. Which is fine by me since I don't know a damn thing about it." He laughed it off.

But Hinata could see past that. She knew he was just saying that because he wanted to sound tough. As if her hand was moving on its own she took Sasuke chin and made him look at her. "You don't have to lie to my Sasuke." He could feel his heart beating faster. Never has Hinata been so brave and straight forward like this. He found himself . . . completely enchanted by her. This was a new side to her, a side he soon was eager to see. "No child wants to be an outcast from their parents. Believe me, I understand where you come from." She smiled at him. "But that's why we have eachother. So please Sasuke, don't act so brave around me if you don't want to."

The heat to his face began making its way somewhere else. He didn't know why but right now he wanted Hinata. And he wanted her bad. 'No stop it!' He turned away from her. He didn't want this kind of thing with Hinata, she was to good for that. "S-Sasuke? Are you okay?" Her small hand landed on his leg which didn't help his situation he was starting to form.

"J-just don't touch me right now!" HE pushed away her hand. Hinata stared at Sasuke. The last time he was like this was at her house on the day she was sick. Soon inside the Hyuuga girl annoyance grew. Yes, she was getting annoyed with Uchiha Sasuke. Acting on her annoyance she quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Will you stop acting like that?" She yelled. But since Sasuke wasn't expecting her to do something like that she easily pulled him over to her, but, a little to hard. Sasuke's whole weight ended up falling on Hinata which in the end . . . they ended up falling on the floor. "O-ow." Hinata spoke opening her eyes to reveal a very red faced Uchiha. "S . . . Sasuke?" He didn't answer her. Soon Hinata noticed how their bodies were lying with each other. His body was in-between her legs with his face close to hers. "A-are you o-okay?" She looked to the side to get away from his eyes.

"Hinata . . ." His voice became low. This made Hinata's face bush because it was . . . sexy. His voice was deep and husky from normal. Biting on her lower lip she looked back at him but just to have her breath taken away. He couldn't have looked any hotter than right now. His hair was messy but that made him look even sexier, his lips she felt herself being pulled towards them and then his eyes. They held a look in them that she has never seen.

"Sasuke, I don't think we should um . . . well . . . m-maybe we should . . . you know . . . g-get going b-before . . ." She trailed off when his hand reached to her cupping her face. His hand was warm much like her face. 'W-why is he s-so warm?' She thought but she had noticed that her own body was starting to get warm, her heart was beating faster, and it was getting harder to breath. "W-what are y-you doing?" That barley left her mouth before Sasuke's lips moved down and claimed her lips from her.

Her eyes widened at his action. She couldn't move, she didn't even kiss back because she was to in shock. But that didn't stop Sasuke. He tried to fight his body but he couldn't any longer. He had been holding himself back from day one. His mouth still held hers but his hands began their own adventure on her body. Staying above her clothes he felt her waist and down her hips to her thighs. He felt Hinata twitch when he had moved a little to close to her entrance.

'W-why is he d-doing this?' She thought still computing everything but she then heard a voice in her head. '**Why aren't you kissing back? Are you nuts or something?**' The voice yelled. '**You are attracted to this guy dammit! Just kiss him back!**' 'B-but we're n-not dating!' She stopped thinking for a moment to really take in the moment. Sasuke's mouth begging for her to kiss him back. His hands, moving everywhere they could touch. And even her own womanhood, wanting to know this knew feeling.

That's when she felt something. This feeling roaring through her body. She wanted Sasuke. Everything she wanted. Soon her arms flew behind his neck pulling him in closer. Sasuke knew now that she was on the same page as him and that just made him hunger for her even more. Once again his nibbled on her bottom lip begging again but this time she had complied with him and slowly opened her mouth. That's all he needed. He soon forced his tongue in her mouth exploring every part he could manage. Hinata became embarrassed and quickly pulled away.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked but she couldn't look at him. Then it clicked. "Oh, you've never had this in your mouth huh?" He teased licking her neck making her give a small moan. He snapped his head at her and she covered her mouth. She had never made that kind of noise before! "Ah, I see. Don't worry Hinata, just follow me." That husky voice spoke again. Hinata agreed and licked her lips. "Now don't do that or else I might just skip the teaching part." He had a sexy smile almost melting Hinata again. "Now just watch . . . well . . . feel me." He put a finger to the bottom of her mouth opening it for her. This time he gently slipped in her mouth being gentle (which at the moment was quiet hard to do) and she jumped when he began massaging her. After he had moved up and down on her tongue she got use to the movements and started to do the same catching Sasuke by surprise! She even moved her hands to his chest feeling his hard body.

She started going more and more with what her body naturally wanted while following Sasuke's moves. Each time he moved in her mouth she would move back but even harder. Their mouths were now in a challenge with each other which was nice for Sasuke, he wanted a new challenge with a virgin mouth. She was all up for a challenge moving her hands from his chest to his face moving his closer to her and he happily complied with her small demands. He liked this side of her. Breaking their kiss he tried to catch his breath. They looked at each other with blushes on their face but Hinata quickly got distracted with something else, something hard.

"S-Sasuke?" She looked down at him. She felt his manhood getting hard! Sasuke looked at himself then to her. She didn't know what to really say. That was definitely something she had no idea about.

"Don't worry about that, it may feel hard and mean now," He moved down to her earlobe and took a small nibble letting him hear that small moan once again that he liked "But once you feel it in you, you'll just want more." Hinata blushed even harder (if that's possible) as he quickly took her mouth again. Their mouths going at it again while his right hand moved under her shirt feeling her soft skin and then to her breast. 'God, I've waited to feel her.' He squeezed it lightly releasing another new moan. But not only that, he could feel her hips moving against him.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* They both looked up to see Hinata's phone ringing. *BEEF BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* Sasuke just looked at her wondering if she would really get up but he knew better. Reality had sunk back into him. He couldn't do this to her, not in a place like this anyways. He sighed pulling himself up reaching his hand to her to help her up. "Come on, it's getting late." She took his hand standing up and reached for her phone. It was Neji.

"H-Hello?" Her weak voice spoke.

"Hinata? Where are you? The maids said you've been gone all day!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll be home shortly!" She quickly hung up before he could argue with her and ask who exactly she was with. Besides, her body was still hot and she didn't want Neji to notice anything. "I-I guess w-we should g-get going." She didn't even look at him but started to walk away. As she started walking towards the hallway he just wanted to kick himself in the ass! 'What the hell is wrong with me? I already said she wasn't like the other girls so why the hell was I treating her like one?' He slammed his fist on the table.

She was waiting for him outside. She needed to feel the cool breeze on her skin. 'H-how could I have j-just let that happen! That wasn't like me at all!' She just took a deep breath but froze the moment Sasuke walked outside. "Heya, guess we should get you home huh?" He smiled locking the doors. She just nodded quickly walking away. "Hey!" He grabbed her wrist. They both carried a blush without looking at each other. "That whole thing back there. . ." His heart started to beat faster. But this time not with that excitement, with anxiousness. "Look I don't want you to think that I just want to use you like that!"

'Sasuke . . .' She couldn't help but smile at him. The look on his face, he was really being sincere with what he was saying. Her hand reached up to his face. "I-I know, I think we both just got a little . . . well carried away." She giggled. "But Sasuke, today you showed me a side of you that I'm sure no one has ever seen. And that really does tell me, that you're not treating me like you would Sakura or another fan girl." Sasuke lost his words. He couldn't believe what he heard from her. No one ever said something like that to him before. He just reached around her and held her close to him.

"Thank you, Hinata. I-I really meant what I said. You're the first person that I've been this close to and I just don't want to lose you just because of my dam hormones! So please, please forgive me." He begged looking into her eyes.

"I already have Sasuke. But now, let's get going before Neji calls or worse comes and finds us." She giggled and with that Sasuke grabbed a hold of her hand again and they started walking back to her house. They walked in silence, but not and awkward silence, and very nice and relaxing silence.

….

Usagi: Bad Sasuke! Bad!

MaNa: Whatever, she was going with it.

Usagi: Doesn't matter, he's a bad influence on her.

MaNa: She could've said no.

Usagi: True.

-Naruto runs in-

Naruto: Why wasn't I in this chapter?

MaNa: Because Sasuke and Hinata were making out.

Naruto and Usagi: …..

Naruto: WHAT? He didn't tell me that!

Usagi: As if he would and don't worry, you'll be in the next one because we have a new character joining us!

MaNa: Oh Hinata's so called fiancée?

Usagi: Shut up! Don't ruin the surprise! Anyways-

-Naruto jumps over Usagi-

Naruto: Till next time! Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there everyone! I can't believe that we're already on chapter 6, so crazy lol. Anyways, we hope that you have all been enjoying the story because we enjoy writing it! But of course I just want to thank you all for reading the story and being kind to leave a review!

**Dark Moon Maiden**: I'm happy you liked it!

**Heartlova**: Yes, its going to be an interesting chapter! Oh in general? Lol I'm not to sure. There are to many couples! lol

**OnamakizaO**: Please forgive me! Lol You'll learn more about this so called fiancée in this chapter. Yes, Sasuke's inner perv came out lol. At least he stopped himself, well, thanks to Neji anyways hahaha. Also I meant putting gum in Sakura's hair. Since her hair is pink she wouldn't even noticed lol. (But yes, I do have a friend with pink hair actually lol)

**Justice Uchiha**: ahaha yes yes. You never know what will happen, especially with Sasuke lol Thank you for reading!

**JoJororo**: I had to make some drama right? Lol Here is the next chapter for you! :D

**Harly944**: Thank you! xD

**AnonymousXandrogynous**: Aww thank you so much! Means a lot to us!

**Danistorm**: Yes they are well . . . kind of together lol. You'll see what I mean. Really? Your favorite? –faints- Thank you so much! That really does mean A LOT to us. Yes yes, so called fiancee remember lol

**Echo Uchiha**: Thank you! Thank you!

**Miyagi ano Tomiko Berishiruu**: Thank you! Well I don't really have updating patterns lol. I usually start to type to next chapter about 2 or 3 days after I updated the last one. So it's really when I have time but I usually make it no more than a week, if that helps lol.

Well everyone here is chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy!

…

Weeks have passed since Hinata and Sasuke had their date and well, the whole incident. But things between them actually couldn't be any better. Like everyday Sasuke was waiting out by the gate of her house waiting to walk her to school. Snow was now on the ground and today was the last day of school before winter break. 'Man she always takes forever.' He thought leaning against the gate. But he soon heard the gate open when he turned his head he saw a black car.

After pulling out it stopped right in front of Sasuke. He tensed up because the last thing he wanted was a fight with Neji. But as soon the window rolled down he relaxed again with a smile on his face. "Good morning Sasuke!" The young girl smiled popping her head out of the window. "I figured we could drive since it was super cold today." He shook his head in amusement. "Well come on Sasuke!" She unlocked the door and it swung open.

He walked towards the door. "You're such a dork. You could have at least told me this morning when I texted you." He smiled throwing his bag in he then felt eyes peering onto him. He turned to Hinata's house to the top window stood a man. Hyuuga Hiashi. Sasuke knew of him just like Hinata knew his own father. Hiashi's cold eyes stared into Sasuke's with such disgust. Hinata had told Sasuke that she stood up to her father about being close with Sasuke, even though he was not happy about it he let it go which did surprise Hinata.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" The sweet voice brought him back to her eyes. 'I guess that's why we get along so well.' He joked to himself and got in with her and shut the door. "Are you okay?" He gently took a hold of her small hand.

"I'm fine. Just wonderin' about that crazy dad of yours." He joked leaning into the seat with his arms behind his head. Hinata just giggled at him. She understood why Sasuke felt that way, but she also knew that if Sasuke was on good terms with his family then it wouldn't be a problem for them to hang out together. That still didn't bother them, they liked being together even if it meant a few stares and whispers. "Has Sakura been giving you any trouble these days?"

She shook her head. Sasuke admitted to her that he overheard Sakura bulling her and he finally said something to Sakura. "No she hasn't. But she doesn't like to talk to me at all anymore." She sighed. Hinata was not use to not being liked by people.

"Well you still have your other friends' right? Ino has been pretty close to you these days and the guys still hang around." He said the last part a little annoyed. He was mainly annoyed with just one boy. "Kiba hasn't asked you out right?" She shook her head again. "Good, thought I might have to kick his ass or something." Sasuke found Kiba trying to hit on Hinata a few times now but he quickly learned that Sasuke was a very jealous type of guy, and doesn't handle it well at all.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard you know." Hinata eyed Sasuke who gave an 'I don't know what you're talking about' look.

"He had it coming. Oh by the way," Hinata tilted her head as Sasuke pulled an envelope out of his jacket. "I got something from my brother." She widened her eyes. Sasuke and his brother could never get along. He handed it to her to read. "It's alright, go ahead and read it. It's mostly about you anyways."

"Huh? About me?" he took the letter and carefully took out the cream colored letter and began to read it:

_ Sasuke,_

_ How have you been dear little brother? I don't even remember how long it's been since we last talked. Maybe three or four years now? Well lets not talk about the past shall we? I have actually written you today because I heard from father that you are with the Hyuuga girl. Nice choice I must say but I am surprise that you are actually with someone so kind when you are so cold. _

_ But anyways, I wanted to let you know to be careful if you do choose to be with the Hyuuga girl. Not that she is a bad person, not at all. It's her father. I have dealt with him numerous times, and the outcome has never been positive. Basically Sasuke, what I'm telling you is that you should just let her be. Getting involved with her will only hurt you in the long run. And I don't mean if you two break up. _

_ Father didn't want me to say anything to you but, if you do decide to stay with the girl and you become serious, father will try something. I'm not sure what exactly, but he will try to use you for something. I know we have never gotten along Sasuke, but the one thing I will not tolerate is father using you._

_ Well, that is all I have to say to you my little brother. I hope you are well and stay well. Please give my regards to the Hyuuga heiress. Oh, before I do forget, I am having a small get together in the future and I would be happy to see you there. Farewell Sasuke._

_ Itachi_

Hinata put down the letter with a blush on her face. "W-what are you going to do?" She asked Sasuke who looked asleep. He just shrugged at her.

"Not really sure. I don't care what my family thinks of me. But I'll be damn if I let that old man use me in any possible way." He looked over at Hinata who carried a worried look. "Hey don't worry." He scooted closer to her lifting her chin up to him. "You don't have to worry about anything. I won't let my father get anywhere near you." His lips moved closer to hers.

"S-Sasuke." She whispered before his lips claimed hers. He grabbed her waist pulling her on top of him. Her face grew red as she deepened the kiss by opening her mouth for him. He quickly accepted and slipped his tongue in her mouth exploring her once again. He loved the taste of her. Every time he kissed her he had to keep himself under control. If he didn't, they might have had to skip school. They broke their kiss when they arrived at school.

"You know we could skip school." He showed a sexy grin. His reason for saying this? Hinata's hands were holding tight onto his shirt and while they were kissing he felt her move her hips onto his. "You do surprise me Hyuuga Hinata. Aren't you supposed to be a good girl?" He laughed grabbing her hands and then kissed them. "Better make yourself look presentable or else people may wonder."

She blushed at his statement but got him back. "I think that makes **both **of us Sasuke." She giggled as she pointed down. His face turned red as he looked down. He was hard! 'What the hell? I thought he was under control!' He thought and Hinata just laughed. He glared at her and started to tickle her sides so she would jump off. Right when she did he quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the car. "Sasuke!" She yelled laughing trying to get out of the car.

He was ahead of her but he quickly stopped. Hinata bumped into his back. "Ow." She rubbed her nose. When she placed her hand on his shoulder she could feel it tightening up. "Sasuke?" She walked to his side but he didn't move or even look at her. The caring eyes he had not even two seconds ago were now replaced hatred and anger. "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Hey Uchiha." Hinata jumped at the cold voice. She turned to see a boy with red hair and aqua eyes. Though they were a beautiful aqua color they also held hatred in them. Even though his eyes were full of hatred Hinata did notice that he was very handsome much like Sasuke. "It's been a while since we last seen each other. Looks like . . ." He made his eyes to Hinata you blushed and hid behind Sasuke. "You're doing well for yourself." He grinned.

Quickly Sasuke arm went in front of Hinata. "What the hell are you doing here? Thought I kicked your ass away from here last year?" Sasuke sneered. Whoever this person was, he was making Sasuke's blood boil by the second. The red head just laughed.

"Still a smartass huh? That's okay, it's the best part about you. But don't worry Uchiha I'm not here to cause trouble." He began walking towards Sasuke with his hands in his pockets. "I just heard a rumor that the Beast was not so . . . well . . . beastly I guess. Would that have to do with you little one?" He smiled at Hinata who stuck her tongue out at him. "Ahaha, another funny one. Huh?" He looked at her closer. "No way. You're with the Hyuuga girl? You must be out of your damn mind!"

"If you came to check up on me then fine. But now you can get the hell out of here before I really get pissed." Sasuke voice was so dark. The last time Hinata heard this sinister voice was the night she was chased into the ally. The dark side of Sasuke. The Beast in him.

"Why? Worried about something?" He took another step towards Sasuke making him only three feet away. "Maybe about the girl? But I gave to say Uchiha, she looks a little too fragile to be in your hands, or have you already taken care of that problem?" He grinned. 'W-What is he talking about?' The frightened Hinata thought. Sasuke had never mentioned anything about this boy before. As quick as lighting Sasuke snapped the red head by his shirt.

"You really want a fight don't you? I swear I'll kill you right here and now!" His voice echoed through the school yard. The entire student body was looking at the scene. Not like they were surprised that Sasuke was in another fight. Hinata noticed everyone and soon her eyes caught Tsunada-Sama, the principle! 'If Sasuke gets in trouble again she'll expel him for sure!' She couldn't let that happen so she worked up all her courage and ran towards Sasuke.

"Stop Sasuke!" She grabbed onto him from behind. "Come on! If you get in trouble again you won't be able to come to school!" He still had the boy by the shirt. "Sasuke please!" She cried again. Sasuke looked back at her then back to him. He took a deep breath and pushed the boy away then grabbed Hinata's hand.

"I'll tell you this once Gaara, you come anywhere near here again, I will kill you." Those were Sasuke's last words before he started walking off with Hinata in hand. She looked back at the boy who still stood there with those enraged eyes again. But he wasn't looking at Sasuke. He was looking at her! She almost lost her footing when she noticed it! 'W-why is he l-looking at me l-like that?' She thought but Sasuke had already turned the corner and Gaara was out of her sight.

They both stood in the hallway as the bell rang. After all students went to class the halls were filled with silence. She looked over at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall staring at the floor. Hinata had no idea who that boy was but she knew that he played a big part with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you going to be alright?" She whispered as she reached out to him but he quickly slapped her hand away! Her eyes widened. Never has Sasuke done that. He didn't even know he did that till he looked over at her. She almost had tears running down her face.

"Huh? Oh shit! Hinata I didn't mean to do that! It wasn't like that at all! I-I'm so sorry!" He pulled her into his arms. "Please, dear God please forgive me!"She didn't say anything. "Please Hinata say something!" He held her closer to him. He had never felt such shame in his whole life. He felt her hands pull on the back of his shirt. "Hinata?"

"It's okay." A small mumble came from her. His eyes caught hers as she looked up at him with a small smile. "But Sasuke, who was he? Why are you getting so mad over him?" Quickly he looked away from her. To ashamed to look at her. "He's from your past isn't he?" He nodded slowly still avoiding her eyes. When her soft hand held his face he took a deep sigh looking back at her. "Sasuke, there is still so much I don't know about you. I want to know. So please . . . please don't hide from me."

"Hinata." He used his low voice. Hinata's favorite voice. "Thank you." He placed his lips on her once again.

-**later after school**-

"So where were you and Sasuke-kun? You both came to class late." The blonde girl teased Hinata. A dark blush just ran through Hinata's face. Ino was always teasing her about Sasuke. "Were you two doing it?" She spoke a little too loud.

"I-Ino-chan! P-please don't b-be so loud!" Hinata waved her arms in embarrassment. "I-it wasn't l-like that at all! We were just talking. Some guy came to school this morning and I don't exactly know why but, Sasuke quickly started to lose his temper." Hinata explained. The two were inside the school by the doors waiting for Sasuke and Naruto. The four of them were going to go to the mall and maybe a movie.

"Ah, yeah, I heard about that. The guy's name is Gaara right?" Hinata nodded her head. "Yeah, I use to see him around here a lot before. Guess Sasuke and him never got along and got into a lot of hard core fights." Ino sighed. "Oh speaking of pains," Hinata looked at her. "I heard Sakura has been planning something. I'm not too sure since we don't talk a lot anymore but you should watch your back."

"Thanks Ino-chan." Hinata smiled at her new friend. "I'll be okay. As long as I'm with someone she usually just leaves me alone." They heard footsteps coming near them. "Oh hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke." She smiled.

"Yo! You girls ready?" Naruto shouted with his big grin. He was excited to hang out with Ino since he liked her a lot more than Sakura. Ino also didn't mind being around Naruto. Once she started to get to know him she felt bad for always teasing him.

"Yeah, lets get going! I wanna check out the shoe store." Ino smiled at Naruto who gladly smiled back.

"Ready Hinata?" Sasuke asked. She nodded with a smile. He reached out for her hand and they made their way outside to Hinata's black car. They all got in and started talking and joking about everything. 'This is so nice.' Hinata thought but noticed Sasuke was distracted by something. She placed her hand on his leg and he looked over at her. "Yes?" He smiled.

"Are you alright? Still thinking about Gaara?" He nodded.

"I just don't want him to try anything while you're with me. Don't know what I'd do if he did anything to you."

"AWWWWW!" They heard a high squeal from Ino. "That was so cute Sasuke-kun! Don't you think that was cute Naruto-kun?" He just nodded laughing at her. "Who would have that that Uchiha Sasuke could be such a sweetie?" She started making fun of him.

"Do you want to get kicked out Ino?" He threatened.

"Now, now teme. Let's be nice." Naruto joined in on the fun.

"Don't start with me dobe. I'll just kick your ass now."

"Come on then! We can go at it now!"

"W-will you two please stop!" Hinata held Sasuke's arm. And this continued all the way to the mall.

-**Somewhere else**-

"The Uchiha?" The voice spoke.

"Yeah, I'm positive it was the Hyuuga girl with him. I thought she was with you? Get ditched?" The red head gave a small smirk.

"She is still mine. But I guess she must have forgotten her place." The voice grew irratated. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the window looking out into the city. "Well, you know what to do. I've paid you for one thing and one thing only." He looked at Gaara. "Get Uchiha Sasuke out of the picture. And quick." Gaara just laughed and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. But hey just because you're paying me doesn't mean you get to just boss me around how ever you feel like it. I'm just doing this because I want to get back at him, getting paid for it is just a bonus." He walked out of the office and slammed the door.

"Sir," Another man shortly entered. "We have just received information that Hyuuga Hinata is on a small date with the Uchiha boy and some other people." He just ignored him. "One of the other people happens to be Uzumaki Naruto, Minato's son." He quickly looked at him.

"Uchiha and Uzumaki? That girl sure has forgotten who she is hasn't she? Hmm . . ." He looked down at his desk to the photo of him and Hinata as a younger girl. "Maybe I'll go make a visit. What mall are they heading to?"

"The Konoha Mall, sir." He then waved the man to go away and looked back out the window.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Heh, looked like he needs a quick reminder about where he stands."

-**Back with the gang**-

"Let's go in this store!" Ino quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and ran into another shoe store. Hinata just giggled as Naruto begged not to.

"She sure is high maintenance." Sasuke sat down on the bench. Hinata joined him. "You're not too much of a shopper huh?" He snickered at her. She only had two small bags. One contained two pairs of shoes and the other one had some clothes. While Ino on the other hand had Naruto's hands full.

"N-no not too much. But Ino is always fun to be around." She smiled and Sasuke just shrugged. "Are you feeling better though?"

"Yeah, little bit more relaxed." They heard Ino scream, which meant a sale was happening. "I lied." Hinata just giggled at him. "Hey Hinata."

"Yes?" She turned to him. He moved close to her and kissed her. She turned beat red. She quickly broke the kiss! "S-Sasuke! W-we're a-at the m-mall!"

"So?" He smirked.

"T-there are p-people here!" This gave him an evil idea. "W-why are you l-looking at me like t-that?" She pushed herself away from him. He stood up and quickly grabbed her off the bench and into his arms bridal style. "W-what are y-you doing?" He just smirked at her.

"Hey everyone!" He shouted turning around gaining people's attention. "Hey! I just want you all to know that I'm going to kiss this girl right here, okay? I like kissing her and I don't really give a damn if you see. Just wanted you all to know this." He finished. A few people quickly walked away but some just 'awed' at him. He then looked down at Hinata who looked like she was ready to faint. "See? Now you don't have to be embarrassed."

"S-Sasuke." He lifted her up closer to him and his lips were so close to hers.

"Well isn't that romantic?" A voice called out. Both Hinata and Sasuke looked up to see a man not to far from them. Hinata's body froze. "You must have grown a little bit out of your shyness, huh, Hinata-chan?" He smiled at her. Sasuke looked down at Hinata who had almost a fear look in her eyes. He slowly put her down and stepped in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke snapped at him. But the man just smiled. He also felt Hinata grab onto him.

"You should watch your mouth lowlife. You don't even deserve to be in my presence let alone Hinata's." He looked down at Sasuke, like he was nothing more than a bug.

"I think you're the one who needs to watch it! I don't give a damn who you are I'll still kick your ass!" Sasuke started walking towards the boy.

"Sasuke stop!" Hinata quickly grabbed his arm.

"Hinata I'm not going to just let this jerk say whatever he wants and get away with it!" he tried to move but Hinata held on to him tight!

"You can't hurt him Sasuke!" She cried out to him. He stopped and looked at her. "You just can't Sasuke!"

"Why? Just who the hell is he?" Sasuke shouted growing more and more rage by the second. She bit her bottom lip. She never thought that she would have to tell him. Slowly she looked up at the black haired boy standing away from them. She never wanted to see him again.

"S-Sasuke . . . well . . . I wanted to tell you . . . but I didn't want to . . . but I never liked him! N-not like I l-like you . . . and well . . ." She trailed off getting lost in her own words.

"Hinata what are you talking about?" Soon Naruto and Ino ran out to them because they heard Sasuke's voice and became concerned.

"Hey guys whats going on out here?" Naruto yelled then seen the guy. "Who are you?"

"Oh my God! That's Sai!" Ino blurted out! Sasuke and Naruto just looked at her. "You don't know him? He own Sai Enterprise! They make cars, electronics, and even own a record label!" Sasuke turned his attention back to Hinata. But she didn't look at him.

"Yes that is all true. I am the head owner of Sai Enterprise. I am also Hyuuga Hinata fiancée." Sasuke felt his heart stop and his body go cold. 'Fiancée?' He thought looking down at Hinata who was crying.

"Hinata . . ."Sasuke stepped away from her. She quickly grabbed his arm.

"S-Sasuke . . . I . . . um . . ." She had no words to say to him. She had no idea what she was going to do. 'What am I . . . what am I suppose to say?'

…..

Usagi: !

MaNa: Yikes, this is going to be a bloodbath.

Usagi: Yes it is! I feel so bad for Hinata! She should have told Sasuke.

MaNa: She doesn't even like Sai so I don't think it should count.

Usagi: She should have still told him. Oh btw! How did everyone like Sai being the fiancée? Last story he was a good guy but I wanted him to be kind of the bad guy! Please no haters! I do like Sai but I thought he fit perfect for this role!

MaNa: I'll laugh so hard if you get hate emails.

Usagi: -cries- please no hates V.V

MaNa: Anyways, find out how Sasuke's gonna react to this one next chapter. See you soon. Oh yeah. . . please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I would like to thank you all so very much again for reading our story, it does mean a lot to us. Alrighty well now I do have some news. First off, I do understand that not everyone is going to like my story. I completely understand that. But for you to be rude is unacceptable! I don't want to disable my anonymous reviews so please, if you have constructive criticism that is fine but if you are going to just be rude don't even bother reviewing! But to all of you with love and kindness thank you for reviewing.

**Badapple12**: I'm so happy you love the story! Here is the next chapter. Thank you for waiting.

**Justice Uchiha**: I know, it was so romantic of him and Sai ruined it. Jerk. Lol but thank you for reading!

**OonamakizaO**: lol don't get me wrong I love Gaara, he is probably one of my favorite guys after Sasuke and Naruto. But I promise you'll like what happens with Gaara's character in the end lol.

**Danistorm**: Yes I like Sai being the bad guy so him being Hinata's fiancée was PERFECT! Lol Thank you again so much! xD

**Jojororo**: lol that would be interesting for it to be Shino because he does have a dark look to him lol. I'm not a huge SaiHina fan but he is just so cool as a bad guy! Lol thank you for reading.

**BlackMoonTiger**: No I don't believe so. . . . –Looks at MaNa- right? –MaNa ignores- Useless girl she is. But no I don't believe she did mention anything about Sai before. She doesn't exactly like him that's why she kept him a secret lol.

**Nightbreeze of WindClan**: Well . . . yes and no. Because they are always together acting like a couple but now they have Sai in the picture lol He just messes everything up! Haha

**Harley944**: Please believe Sasuke will not go down without a fight! Lol

**Echo Uchiha**: Yes I know V.V please forgive us.

Well here you go everyone! Chapter 7 is up and longer! –MaNa gives a funny look- Don't you dare say anything you pervert! –Ahem- Anyway. . . . Please enjoy.

….

She stood there frozen in her place with his dark eyes staring down at her. The hurt that started to build in his eyes, she never wanted to hurt him, never. She could taste her salty tears going down her face hitting her lips. "Sasuke . . . p-please . . ."

"Please what Hinata?" He yelled at her making her flinch back. "How could you act like we were together when this whole damn time you already had someone else?" His hand became a tightened fist at his side. Hinata tried to grab a hold of his hand but he just pushed it away. "Answer me dammit!"

"Sasuke! Hey calm down!" Naruto ran behind him grabbing him by the shoulder. "Chill out and let's just talk about this!" But Sasuke was in too much of a rage to listen. He took Naruto's shirt in his hand and threw him!

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Ino cried running to his side. Sasuke blinked realizing what he just did. He looked over at Naruto who was trying to sit up. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" Ino asked holding his arm. He nodded but gave Sasuke a glare. They had fought a few times before but Sasuke never really meant to hurt him like he just did.

"Geeze, not much of a gentleman are you?" Snickered Sai who was in amusement watching the scene play before him. Sasuke attention went back to him. "What? Are you going to hit me as well?" He grinned. Sasuke started walking towards him. Hinata sat by Naruto as she watched Sasuke walked towards Sai. His eyes. They were the same as the night in the ally.

"Sasuke . . ." She whispered. The tears were coming so fast down her face. "Sasuke . . ." Each step he took was like him walking right out of her life. Every part of her body began to shake. 'No, I can't just sit here.' She pushed her palms to the cold floor. 'B-but . . . I can't . . . I can't move.' She closed her eyes. Her heart was in so much pain, so much hurt, and so much shame. How could she even say a word to Sasuke? She had no right. 'But . . . if he hurts Sai . . .' her eyes went back to Sasuke. 'He'll get in trouble again. I can't let that . . .' She pushed herself up from her knees.

"Hinata?" She heard Naruto ask but didn't answer. 'I can't let him ruin his future!' She ran to him.

"Sasuke!" She cried up to him. 'I know your mad Sasuke. I understand but I can't let you ruin your life because I made a mistake!' "Sasuke no!" her arms wrapped around him. "You can't do this!" Her words echoed in Sasuke head as he stopped moving. He blinked twice then looked up at Sai. He still just stood there with a winning grin. "Sasuke?" The small voice called for him. Sasuke didn't even look at her as he pushed away her hands and walked away.

"That went better than I expected." Sai walked towards Hinata who was watching Sasuke walk away from her. "I mean Hinata, you didn't really think that you could be with someone like that right? He is nowhere near your league." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's best to just leave him be."

Days and weeks have gone by since then. Sasuke wouldn't talk or even look at Hinata. All she could do every day was watch him walk pass her without any reaction. She called after him but like always he just ignored her. "Still no answer?" She turned to see Naruto and Ino. The two of them have been by her side the whole time. Even though they could only talk at school since neither of them were allowed at her house under her father new rules.

"No." She put her head down. "I-I know I can't b-be upset . . ." She felt the tears build up in her eyes. She tried to hold them back by breathing slowly but it didn't help. "But I c-can't take him n-not talking to m-me!" Her tears fell onto the cold floor. She just wanted to talk to him, he didn't have to accept her but just talk to her.

"Hinata. . ." Naruto pulled her towards him and held her close. "It's alright Hinata. Look at me." He smiled lifting her chin up towards his face. "Just give Sasuke some space. I'm sure he'll be fine. Think of it though, if he didn't care about you he wouldn't be upset right?" He smiled.

"Yeah! He's right Hinata! This just proves that you meant a lot to him." Ino also chipped in to make Hinata smile. Hinata looked at her two friends and couldn't be any more grateful. To have great friends like them made things a little bit easier. She quickly wiped away her tears and put on a smile.

"Y-you're right. I'll just give Sasuke some more time." Ino grabbed on to her arm and Naruto on the other side.

"Of course we're right. We are geniuses after all." Ino's head started growing by the second. Naruto and Hinata just started laughing. "W-what are you laughing at?" She blushed as the two continued to laugh.

-With Sasuke-

He walked down the street not paying attention to anything around him. He was lost in his own thoughts, a place he has been at for weeks. His brain felt like a giant puzzle trying to fit the pieces together to see what he should actually do. 'This is all her fault!' He stopped on the sidewalk and started yelling. "Huh?" He stopped yelling seeing everyone looking at him. "Oh um . . . heh." He quickly walked away and ran behind a building.

Taking a deep breath he slid down the wall to the cold ground. "What am I going to do? I can't just keep ignoring her." Her smile entered his thoughts. He never did understand how she made him like this, so damn pathetic! Uchiha Sasuke has never gotten depressed over some girl! "But that's the thing. She not just some girl." He placed his head between his knees. "What am I going to do?" He whispered.

"Meow." He glanced over to his right. It was a little black kitten with the biggest eyes he has ever seen. "Meow." The kitten began playing with Sasuke's pant leg. He couldn't help but laugh at the little thing.

"What are you doing in the snow? You'll turn into a frozen fur ball." He poked the kitten in the belly. She started nibbling on his fingers when her small paws wrapped themselves around his hand. This made him think of Hinata. If she was here she would freak out and run to the store to get it some food and a bed. Maybe even try to sneak the kitten in her room. "You wanna come with me kitty? I'm by myself so you don't have to worry about roommates." He laughed picking up the kitten and stood up.

"Wow, I'm not even sure I wanna pick a fight with you." A voice came from behind. Sasuke quickly turned to see Gaara and a few other guys with him. "Who would have thought Uchiha Sasuke would turn into such a pussy." He grinned.

"Hmph, look I don't have time to deal with idiots like you right now." Sasuke started walking past them till one of the guys grabbed him by the arm and forced him into the wall of the building. The little kitten jumped out of Sasuke's arm and ran behind the garbage cans. "Well, if you really wanna go to your funeral early," Sasuke took off his jacket standing up. "I'll happily take you there."

-With Hinata at her house-

"Will you quit being so depressed? It's getting annoying." Neji said with annoyance to his younger cousin. She just ignored him as she sat on the couch. She was so bored being at home without anyone. She had gotten use to Sasuke calling her every day, sneaking over, or convincing her to sneak out. "Well at least make yourself look a little more presentable, Sai will be over shortly to have a meeting with father." Neji walked away.

"I don't care. . ." She pouted holding the pillow closer to her. "He's not the person I want to see." Her face fell onto the pillow. She didn't care if Sai seen her in jeans and a sweater. Maybe he would leave once he saw her. "Sasuke wouldn't mind me in jeans."

"I never said that I wouldn't." Hinata body froze from fright! She slowly turned her head to see him. "How are you tonight Hinata?" He leaned over the couch getting close to her face.

"I-I'm fine!" She turned her head away quickly. "A-Aren't you suppose to be in a meeting with father?" She quickly changed the subject for him to go away. He chuckled under his breath as he moved to sit next to her. "What a-are you doing?" He eyed him putting a few pillows in-between them. That didn't stop his hand from reaching to her hair.

"You're hair has gotten so long. So soft." He ran his fingers through her hair. Hinata quickly became nervous and pulled away from him. "What wrong?"

"I'm sure father is waiting for you." She tried to put on a brave face so he wouldn't try to intimidate her. He just laughed and sat back into the sofa. After he stopped laughing he just looked at her.

"I hope we do start to get along Hinata. After all it would be a bit horrible to get married and not even like each other wouldn't it?" He smiled at her. Her face started to blush. Marriage. As much as she didn't like that thought, if something didn't change her father's mind she will end up being married to him. "Anyways, your father wants us both." He stood up and reached his hand out to her. "Shall we join him?" She just glared at him but all he did was smile. Giving up she just sighed and took his hand. They started walking towards her father's office.

"By the way," She glanced over at him. "Has the Uchiha bothered you at all?" She felt the pain hit her chest. She knew Sai would say stuff like this to get her angry because he knew Sasuke wasn't talking to her. She stopped walking and looked up at him straight into his eyes. This caught him off guard because she had never been this defensive with him.

"Look! Quit calling him 'Uchiha!' He has a name and it's Sasuke. Second you already know he isn't talking to me so quit asking!" With that she stomped off to her father's office leaving Sai standing there trying to overcome shock. "Father I'm here." She slowly entered his office. Her father looked up at her then back to his desk.

"Why are you wearing such a thing when your fiancée is here?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"F-father you see . . ." Hinata went to explain.

"It's alright Hiashi-San. It's nice to see different sides to Hinata." Sai silently entered behind her. Her father just nodded. They sat down in front of Hiashi with Neji at his side. Soon it was just Hiashi and Sai talking about company things. Hinata didn't really care since she had no idea what anything was. 'I don't see why I had to be here at the meeting if it's just about the company's. Father already knows I'm clueless about these things. Huh?' She looked down at her pocket. Her phone was vibrating. 'If I answer father will yell at me.' She looked up at her father and what perfect timing the three men stood up to walk into the other part of the office to look at files.

Quickly she pulled her phone out and her eyes widened. It was Sasuke calling her! "H-Hello?" She pulled the phone to her ear but no one answered back. "S-Sasuke are you there?" But still no one was answering. "Sasuke?" She yelled again. Finally she could hear him breathing. "Sasuke where are you?" She stood up and her heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Hey . . . Hinata." His voice scattered. Then she listen closely and she could hear cars driving by and people talking.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" She felt the tears build up. Something wasn't right.

"I . . . I didn't mean to . . . call you. I'm sorry . . ." He spoke with strain in his voice.

"N-no it's alright! Where are you Sasuke? Are you hurt?" She could hear her father and the rest start walking back to the main office.

"Well . . . now that you mention it. . . I could use a little help." He let out of small chuckle. "I got . . . into a small fight and I kicked there ass but . . ." He coughed making Hinata tears fall down her face. "They got me pretty bad."

"Sasuke where are you? I'm on my way!" She started her way out of the office when Neji grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? We're in the middle of something here!" She quickly pulled her arm back from him. The room was silent now. Her eyes went from Neji to Sai and then to her father.

"I-I'm sorry father. I truly am but . . ." She looked down at her phone. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Sasuke somewhere hurt knowing she had to do something! "But right now I have someone I have to help!" She ran out of the room and quickly threw on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. "Sasuke are you still there?" She cried into the phone running outside.

"Y-yeah . . . you're so stupid . . . your dad is going . . . to kill you." He tried to hide his emotion over the phone. Even though he was so mad at her and had been ignoring her, she ran out on her father to come and find him.

"I don't care! Just tell me where you are!" She kept running. It was dark outside making it colder the rain also didn't help. "Sasuke you have to tell me where you are!" She finally reached into town still running. Her chest had started to hurt but she forced her legs to keep moving.

"R-remember the pet shop . . . we passed that one day?" He mumbled.

"Yes! Are you there?" She turned the corner and continued running. Her wet hair kept falling in her face. "Stupid hair!" She stopped and gathered all her hair into a quick and sloppy pony tail. "Okay, so you're by the pet shop?" She began running again towards the store.

"Yeah . . . well kind of . . . the ally or two behind it . . . hey Hinata?" She stopped running and listened. "Thanks for coming out here . . . you didn't have to . . . you know." She tried to stay quiet. The last thing she wanted was for Sasuke to hear her cry.

"I . . . I would never l-leave you alone Sasuke. Just wait I'll be right there!" She was trying to hurry as fast as she could. 'I'm coming Sasuke. Just pleas wait!' She thought turning the last corner to face the pet store. She quickly looked both ways till she spotted the ally. "Sasuke!" She looked into the ally but he wasn't there. "Sasuke?" She called for him again.

"Meow!" She looked down to see a black kitten pawing at her feet. 'A kitty?' She thought as she went to pick it up but it quickly ran away. "Meow!" It spoke again running down another way. 'Huh? Wait . . . it couldn't be!' She quickly followed the kitten and turned into another ally.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as she saw him on the ground leaning against the wall soaked in blood and rain. "Oh God Sasuke!" She ran to him hitting her knees and held him in her arms. "Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah . . . I'm breathing right?" He let out a small smile. "You really didn't . . . have to come Hinata." He placed his hand on her face. Looking up at him she grabbed a hold of his hand and smiled.

"Of course I did. You really think I would have left you out here?" The look in his eyes, they were nothing like Hinata has ever seen in him before. It almost looked like he wanted to cry. "Sasuke?" He pulled her back into his arms.

"Thanks Hinata. Thank you." She felt his body shaking as he cried. Even though they were getting drenched and were surrounded by snow she was so happy to be with him.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get you home." She stood up and stretched out her hand. His hand held hers as she helped him up. She struggled but was able to handle Sasuke's body weight.

"Oh wait . . ." He turned his head. "Come on you." He called to the little kitty who quickly came out when Sasuke called. "She was here with me the whole time." He smiled as the kitten followed them back to Sasuke's house.

They finally made it to Sasuke's house where he know sat on his sofa. Hinata had begun bandaging him up and getting him warmed up. He winced a few times when she touched his arm wrapping it up. "Hurt?" She giggled as he glared at her. "Ahaha I'm sorry." She finished it up. "There you go, I believe I got all of your wounds." She glanced up and down on him making sure. "But I guess I missed one." He looked at his body and back at her.

"Where at? I'm pretty sure you got them all." He laughed at her. But quickly stopped when her finger pointed at his chest to his heart.

"This one." She said softly. His face turned a light red when she did this. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I-I know I don't e-even deserve for you to be so nice to me." She bit the inside of her bottom lip, a horrible habit. "I-I don't even blame you if you still don't want to talk to me. But please just listen right now Sasuke . . . the reason why I didn't tell you about Sai was because I don't like him. Not even close to how I feel about you!" She looked into his eyes with a red face. "I thought if you knew about him you would just think I was using you to get at him but that's not how it is at all!"

Her hands went into a fist in her lap. "I really care for you Sasuke! I . . . I . . ." She closed her eyes tightly and her heart was pounding so hard she was afraid Sasuke was going to hear it. "I love you Sasuke!" She blurted it out because if she didn't she would have never said it. Sasuke could feel his body getting warm from embarrassment. In his eyes she was already forgiven. He could never stay mad at her, and he had missed her so much. She felt his hand fall on her head.

"Silly girl . . ." He smiled at her. "I'm not mad anymore." He sighed sitting back into the sofa. "I kind of haven't been mad at her for a little while but just didn't know how to talk to you about it." He soon felt a pillow hit his face very hard. "OW! What the hell was that for?" He shouted till Hinata hit him again.

"You haven't been mad at me this whole time and you still didn't talk to me? Do you have any idea how hard this was for me?" She kept on hitting him.

"Okay! Okay! I get it I'm sorry this time!" He put his arm up to protect himself. She may have been small but damn did she have some arm strength! She stopped hitting him and then they both just started laughing. "So were okay now?" He smiled placing his hand on her leg. "Huh? Oh crap you're still wet aren't you? Hang on I think I got something you can put on."

He got up quickly walking to his bedroom. She could help but giggle at him. But a picture quickly caught her eyes. On the table next to her was Sasuke with his family. 'Him and Itachi look so much alike' she smiled and then looked at their mother. 'She so beautiful.' Then there was his father. Uchiha Fugaku. 'Not smiling like normal I suppose.' She shook her head at the man.

"Here you go." Sasuke walked back in with some clothes. He threw them at Hinata but did a horrible job at catching. "Wow . . . you stink." He teased as she tried to gather up the items. He gave her one of his t-shirts and pj bottoms.

"T-Thank you but I should be getting home Sasuke." She folded the clothes back up and set them in a pile on the table. When she went to stand up Sasuke pushed her back on the couch. "Sasuke!" She yelled at him.

"It's already late, you're better off just staying here for the night and I'll take you home in the morning." As soon as he finished poor Hinata's mind went into a panic! 'S-spend t-the n-n-night?' She thought as the images of her and Sasuke in the same bed entered her mind.

"N-no we c-can't d-do that S-Sasuke!" She started to object as quickly as possible shaking her head. He just laughed at her. "W-what is s-so funny?" She pouted at him.

"You." He laughed again. "Look, I promise I won't do anything to you. I just don't want you walking home this late and being this cold outside." He sat back down next to her. She just gave him a suspicious look. "I said I promise! If I try anything you're allowed to yell at me as long as you like." She looked at him again and sighed.

"Fine but don't you try anything!" He just smiled at her. Soon they had a little guest join them. "Oh yes the little kitten. Are you keeping her?" Sasuke nodded as the kitten started playing with his bandages. "Really?" Hinata squealed. Sasuke just nodded laughing at her again. "What are you going to name her?"He just shrugged. "Well she needs a name." She gently grabbed the kitten. "Don't you?" She smiled and giggled when the kitten licked her nose. "How about Karin?" The kitten gave a small meow.

"I don't think so." Sasuke quickly shot down the name.

"Aww why?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Karin is a bad name." He started to get up and make his way to the bedroom. "Come on let's get to bed." Hinata stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well I think the name Karin is cute for you. Don't you think so?" The kitten meowed once again. She smiled and stood up grabbing Karin and the clothes Sasuke had given her. She walked into the bathroom and changed.

"Are you coming or are you sleeping on the couch?" Sasuke called from the bedroom wondering what was taking so long. The door opened and Karin ran in and jumped onto the bed. "Well I'm glad one of you is ready." He smiled petting her before she went into a little ball at the end of the bed. Hinata entered the room and Sasuke's mouth dropped. She was just wearing the shirt which made her look even sexier. Better? It was a white shirt.

"S-stop l-looking a-at me like t-that!" She cried with embarrassment! "Y-your bo-bottoms were to b-big and wouldn't s-stay up!"She looked down to the floor. 'Oh God . . . this is a damn curse.' Sasuke thought still gawking at her. "Sasuke!" She yelled at him.

"Okay!" He covered his eyes. "Just . . . just get under the covers!" He kept his eyes covered. He heard her quickly run to the bed and cover herself. "All good?" She gave a small yes. He uncovered his eyes and looked next to him and with all his might he had to stay calm. Knowing what she was wearing and with her this close . . . let's just say poor Sasuke.

"A-are you alright?" She had the covers up to her face. He just nodded because he would have lied if he answered verbally. He just sighed trying to relax.

"Let's just go to bed." He turned off his lamp and laid down opposite way of Hinata so he wasn't facing her. 'Just don't think about it. Don't think about it.' He repeated over and over in his mind. But he felt Hinata's hand grab on to his shirt.

"What?" He said irritated. She didn't answer. "What Hinata?" He turned towards her and she was blushing. She looked so cute to him. "Alright." He smiled and turned his whole body towards her and pulled her into him. She let out a small 'eek' when he pulled her into his arms. She was now lying on his chest with his arms around her.

"Hey Sasuke?" She whispered.

"Yes Hinata?" He smiled.

"I love you." His eyes opened wide but then closed with a sigh.

"I love you to Hinata." He rubbed her arm gently and silently waited as she fell asleep on him. For the first time in a long time, Uchiha Sasuke had fallen in love.

…

Usagi: AWWWWWWW!

MaNa: Wow . . . he really didn't try anything.

Usagi: Oh Sasuke! Every girl deserves a guy like him!

MaNa: I bet you wouldn't say that to your boyfriend.

Usagi: -glares at MaNa- I love him very much!

MaNa: Anyways, hope you guys liked it.

-doors slams open-

Usagi: What in the world? –Looks- uh-oh . . . hey there Sai.

Sai: . . .

MaNa: Sucks having your girl with someone else huh? –laughs-

Usagi: Shut up MaNa! Now now Sai . . . we can talk about this . . .

Sai: . . .

Usagi: Oh dear. . . well till next time everyone!

*Notice*

Again everyone please, if you are going to leave a review (which we LOVE that you do) please be nice. If you have a suggestion that is fine but please do not be rude. Again thank you to all of you who love and support our stories. Oh and by the way PEOPLE my story is RATED T! That doesn't mean sex but teen things so them making out and the word THONG being will be used! Thank you again. (I thought the thong chapter was funny lol)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again everyone! Well to start out I do have some news. We have rated the story from T to M and that's because I wanted to give it a try to see how it works out. So please no hates and we hope that continue to enjoy the story!

**Heartlova**: lol its okay. I'm just happy that you like the story!

**Geldragon**: Oh yes, he did want to but he was being good. As for Sai, let's just say he is a sore loser and doesn't like his 'things' aka Hinata, taken from him. Kind of like a 5 year old kid lol.

**Badapple12**: AWWWWW Thank you! That does mean a lot!

**Sayomi-Hime**: I'm so happy you like it! Thank you for reading.

**JoJororo**: Well . . . he does like her . . . but maybe not in the whole romantic way like Sasuke does. Part of him does care for Hinata since he has known her for so long but I don't believe he loves her like Sasuke does.

**Nata Chibi-Chan**: First off, I love your name. Its so cute! I'm happy that you like my story!

**0namaKiza0**: Well Sasuke did. Lol but OMG YES! That is so funny to picture now every time I read that part that is all I'm going to think about haha.

**LuckyTiger**: I don't know. She might have been ;D Thank you for your support!

**Harley944**: xD Thank you!

**Nightbreeze of WindClan**: lol because Hinata likes the name but as you read Sasuke doesn't and you'll find out why in this chapter.

**sKyLaR KnIgHt**: Thank you so much! Please continue to read our story!

**Echo Uchiha**: Yes, I think you were the only one who may have caught on that Sai was a pervert. Lol But yes he can be quiet funny.

Well here we go everyone! The 8th chapter! Please Enjoy :)

….

The sunlight was now beaming down onto her making her slowly open her eyes. She quickly squinted from the blindness so hid her head back under the sheets. That is when she realized that she was alone in the huge bed. 'Is he already up?' After a few moments she peeked one leg out of bed and the other followed and she placed them on the wood floor. Before she stood up though she could hear voices coming from another room. 'H-he has a g-guest over?' She thought silently moving towards the door.

"You're wasting your time. I already told you I don't want a damn thing to do with this family." She heard Sasuke. His voice sounded so full of hate. 'W-who is he talking to?' She thought opening the door slightly, just enough to hear what was being said.

"You still haven't grown up have you?" Spoke another male voice. His voice was a little bit deeper than Sasuke, but over the phone they would sound exactly alike. She heard the other male sigh and set a glass or something down on the table. "Here I thought the Hyuuga girl would have taught you a thing or two." He said sarcastically.

"If you have nothing important to say then just get the hell out Itachi." Sasuke pounded his hand on the table.

"I-I-Itachi?" Hinata accidently blurted out. After realizing that she spoke a little too loud she covered her mouth and hide completely behind the door. Both boys leaned over to look down the hallway. She heard something that sounded like Sasuke hitting his hand against his forehead.

"Hinata." He called for her a little annoyed. At first she didn't answer because she felt embarrass and guilty for listening to a conversation she had no right to. "Hinata." He spoke again this time a little more demanding.

"Y-Yes?" She softly answered to him with her face still heated.

"Get out here." Again he ordered.

"B-But Sasuke I"

"Just get out here!" Itachi must have put him in a bad mood but she was not about to put him in a worse one. The two boys awaited her as they heard her small footsteps come from the hallway. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention, he just kept glaring at his brother. That was until he saw a small grin cross his brother's face. 'What the hell is he smiling at?' Sasuke spoke to himself.

"I never thought I would see you like this Hinata-San." Itachi chuckled to himself. 'Huh?' Sasuke jumped out of his thoughts looking behind him. His face quickly went from his white normal skin to deep red. Hinata stood there with her face just as red as his tugging down on the t-shirt she had wore last night. He had forgotten all out that! Hinata had no pants on and his brother was looking at her!

"D-Dammit Hinata! Get back into the bedroom!" Sasuke yelled covering his eyes (why? Lol)

"B-but you just told me"

"Go into the bedroom dammit!" He shouted. Hearing his brother laughing Sasuke threw the box of cereal on the table at him. "And you quit looking!"

-About an hour later-

Hinata was now in Sasuke living room with the both Uchiha boys. Not that she was presentable even after a shower since she still had to wear some of Sasuke's clothes because her's were still being washed. She sat next to Sasuke as she watched the brothers bicker back and forth. 'N-No wonder they don't see each other often. They don't get along at all.' "Well Hinata-San I am happy Sasuke found someone who can tolerate him at least." Itachi smiled.

"You damn bastard! Why don't you just leave already?" Sasuke stood up turning his hands into fists.

"S-Sasuke! Stop it!" Hinata pulled on his arm. He just looked down at her into those big lavender eyes. One big disadvantage about being with her. He never could say no to whatever she wanted, well, for most of the time. He quickly sat back and crossed his arm as Hinata just shook her head.

"Anyways, Itachi-San what do we owe this visit?" She smiled politely. Itachi shook his hand at her.

"Please just Itachi is fine. Well since you have asked so nicely I will gladly tell you Hinata-San." He glanced over at Sasuke who looked like a child pouting after being yelled at.

"T-Then please just call me Hinata." She smiled again. He nodded and continued.

"You see Hinata, as much as Sasuke likes to act like he doesn't care, I know he would like to have a relationship back with my father and mother." Hinata nodded but looked over at Sasuke. His face cringed up just talking about his father. "Well I am having a party in celebration to my newest business plan going through and I thought that Sasuke would like to join to see at least mother. She misses him very much and asks about him often even though she knows we don't always talk."

"You want Sasuke to come?" She asked with surprised. She wasn't trying to be rude but for someone who hasn't talked to his younger brother in many years, it just seemed odd to try to get them to act like a family again.

"I can understand what you must be thinking. I will admit, I have not been the best brother that I should have been." Sasuke snorted at his brother. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not his brother." Hinata felt her hear melting, not romantically, but Itachi just sounded so sweet when he said that.

"Don't fall for his tricks!" Sasuke spouted. He was immediately calmed when the little kitten had jumped on his head!

"Oh it's Karin-chan!" Hinata giggled grabbing the kitten from Sasuke head.

"Karin?" Itachi brought his hand to his chin. "Karin? Where have I heard that name?"

"You're not naming that cat Karin!" Argued Sasuke.

"Why not? Karin-chan likes her name." She pet the kitten.

"Give her a different name!"

"No. I like it. Right Karin-chan?" The kitten meowed at her. "See?" Hinata giggled when Karin jumped out of her lap and onto her shoulder.

"Stupid cat. Lucky I didn't leave you back in the ally." Sasuke glared at Karin who meowed at him. "Traitor."

"Aha!" Both Sasuke and Hinata jumped when Itachi shouted. "Karin!" Hinata tilted her head but Sasuke got a bad feeling about this. "Sasuke wasn't Karin your ex-girlfriend?" Sasuke's body turned into stone.

"E-Ex-girlfriend?" Hinata blushed. It's not like it was a shock to Hinata that Sasuke had other girlfriends before her but he never wanted to bring them up.

"Yes, she was the one with long red hair and glasses right?" Itachi gave that smiled of 'Ahahaha little brother.' Poor Sasuke blood began to boil. "She was also . . . the girl you lost your virginity to wasn't she?"

If Sasuke wanted his life to end, now would be the most perfect time. Hinata on the other hand had her face so red she could have past for a tomato! 'H-h-his v-v-virginity?' She thought not being able to move. "Huh? Oh did you not tell Hinata about Karin? Yes she wasn't the prettiest girl ever but none the less she did have an amazing body."

"I.T.A.C.H.I"

"Ah Yes Sasuke? Oh and are you coming to my party? I have to know so I can make the arrangement for your seating. I assume Hinata will be joining you? Huh? Sasuke are you listening to me?" He looked at his brother.

-Please excuse them as Itachi is almost beat to death by Sasuke while Hinata tries to stop him.-

Now we may continue . . .

"That bastard." Sasuke slammed his door after forcing Itachi out. But he stopped when he turned around to face Hinata who was still sitting on the couch with a red face. 'Great, I'm sure that's the last thing she wanted to really hear.' He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back up at her taking a deep breath and then made his way back to the couch sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry. Itachi isn't the type of idiot to think before he talks." He still couldn't look at her, not in her eyes anyway. But she still sat there fiddling with her fingers. 'Is she even mad?' he blinked twice and leaned his face down towards hers. "Hinata?" She quickly snapped her head up but . . . a little too quickly. "Ow!" They both yelled. Hinata ended up hitting her forehead with Sasuke cheek.

She placed both hand on her head. "T-that really hurt." She cried. He just rubbed his face thinking the same thing.

"Well are you going to listen to me then?" She looked at him and nodded. "Like I said, I'm sorry about Itachi. I'm sure you didn't really want to hear that." She just giggled when she seen Sasuke's face started to blush.

"I-it's okay. I m-mean it's not l-like I didn't know you weren't a . . . well . . . you know. . ." She too started to turn red.

"Virgin?" He said bluntly. She closed her eyes and nodded. He laughed on the inside, not that he was making fun of Hinata but he thought it was cute. "Yeah, but that's not the point." He went to say something else but Hinata quickly turned to him placing her hands on his. "Huh?" His eyes widened from her face being so close to his, plus she did surprise him.

"Sasuke!" She looked straight into his eyes.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"C-can I a-ask you a q-question?" Her eyes glanced to the side.

"Um . . . sure?" He waited for her to ask but it took her a few moments. She still didn't speak after a while. "Well?" She took a deep breath.

"W-what is it like to have sex?" She shouted with her face beat red. He was so taken back that he fell off the couch! "S-Sasuke?" He sat on the floor just staring at her not being able to talk. 'W-what?' He thought with his heart beating fast. "W-well you know that . . .I'm a well . . . 'that' . . . and I was w-wondering . . . b-but you don't have to answer! I was . . . just . . . um curuoius." Her fingers were pointing to each other as she bit down on her lip.

"What . . . is it like having . . . sex?" He had to make sure what she was asking. She nodded her head slowly still looking down at her hands. 'Isn't this a parents job?' He shouted in his thoughts. "W-well . . ." He sat back on the couch. "I would guess it different for girls . . . you know because . . . well . . . my thing . . . um . . ." He trailed off not knowing how to actually describe it. Honestly Sasuke never really felt much when he was having sex with other girls.

"W-what about when you . . . f-first did it?" She worked up the courage to look at him finally.

"My first time?" He looked up at the ceiling. "Well Karin is actually two years older than me."

"R-Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I met her when I was 14 and we just hit it off really quickly. She was pretty annoying but I didn't mind since that was when I first moved out of my dad's house. We had only been together for about 2 months and she asked me if I wanted to." Hinata listen to him tell the story with no emotions. 'Did he not love her?'

"I thought to myself sure, why not? She was older and knew what she was doing and just told me what to do. But as for the feeling . . . I'm not really sure. It didn't feel as amazing as everyone had said but then again it's not like I really cared much for the girls who I have had sex with." He placed his hands behind his head again.

"You . . . didn't care for them?" She tilted her head.

"Not really. That why I'm not rushing or forcing you into anything. But don't get me wrong the moment you say it's okay you are all mine but, for now," He looked over at her and smiled, "I'll leave you innocent." He winked sending goosebumps down her body. Sex with Sasuke? Just the way he kissed always made her melt . . . but sex . . . "Hinata? Hinata!" She had passed out. "Geeze, you are such a weird girl." He laughed as he held her.

-A few days later -

When Hinata had finally gone home she got the biggest lecture from her father she has ever had. So now she was grounded for two weeks meaning she wasn't allowed to see Sasuke but she was able to convince her father to let her keep the cell phone at least.

**I miss you. **She read his text and blushed. It was driving them both crazy not be see each other except at school. She laid in her bed in her shorts and one of Sasuke's blue shirt she borrowed. She enjoyed wearing every night because even though she washed it, Sasuke scent was always on it.

_I miss you to. _She texted back. She wondered what Sasuke was up to. Was he thinking about her . . . or maybe Itachi? "Itachi . . ." She spoke softly. Remembering that he invited Sasuke to a party of his, would Sasuke want to go? "It would be a chance for him to see his mother. I know he must miss her." Her phone went off again.

**I hate being bored. Hey . . . what are you wearing? **"What am I wearing?" She read the text confused. "Why he want to know what I'm wearing?"

_My white short pjs and your blue t-shirt. _"He really so weird sometimes." She giggled. Soon her thoughts went to Karin, not her kitty, Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. He had told her that he had no feelings for her but . . . he must have felt something for her because of the sex right? Or maybe not. Maybe Sasuke really did just want to try it. So did she . . . but would her first time really be with Sasuke?

Now her thoughts were all consumed with this thought. At first she freaked out because it would be her first time, then got excited because she would see Sasuke full body, and then got scared at the thought of it hurting! "W-why is t-this so complicated to t-think about?" She put her hands on her head with circles in her eyes. Her phone beeped again.

**You should have lied . . . **She was now confused again.

_Why? _As she waited for her answer from him she laid back down on her bed thinking of him. Every day he consumed her mind, no matter what it was.

**Because I'm right outside . . . and I'm not sure if I should sneak up now. **He was outside? Hinata quickly threw her phone down and ran to her window and sure enough there he was! 'Why is he here? If father see's him we'll both be dead!' Panicking she open the window and called down to him. "What are you doing here?" She kept her voice low.

"I wanted to see you. Seeing you at school is no fun and the dobe is always with us." He answered in his normal voice.

"Shhhh! You know we could get in huge trouble if you come up here!" Again she tried to be quiet with her voice. He just shrugged ignoring her comment and looked around to see how he was going to get up to her room.

"Is your old man here anyway?" She shook her head. "Alrighty, I have a plan." After that he disappeared.

"S-Sasuke? Where are you?" She tried calling for him but he didn't answer. After waiting for a little while she closed the window and went to her door to look in the hallways. She didn't hear anything or see anyone, but she also wasn't sure if Neji was still up or not. 'Sasuke!' She thought seeing his raven head pop out from behind a wall. He slipped through the back door by the kitchen (which for some odd reason is always unlocked lol) and down the hallway.

He looked up and smiled till he heard the male Hyuuga make his way towards his direction! 'Oh no!' Hinata had to quickly think of something or else Sasuke was about to get caught. 'Think . . . oh!' She walked out of her room quickly to attract Neji attention.

"Oh Hinata? I thought you would be sleeping by now? You better not be up all night with the Uchiha." He glared at her and she smiled nervously . . . 'He has no idea . . .'

"N-no Neji. I um . . . just wanted to tell you that . . . well . . ." She tried her best to think of something so he wouldn't go down the hall!

"What is it?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"That someone called from father's office earlier but I don't think father checks it before he left." She spoke as clearly as she could and tried not to stutter.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Hinata. Now go to bed!" He shouted walking back to her father's office leaving Sasuke to opportunity to run up to her room. Right when he reached up to her room she quickly but quietly tried to shut the door. They both took a deep breath realizing just how close that was!

"Good cover Hinata." Sasuke smiled sitting on her bed but soon was nailed in the face with a pillow. "O-ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"What are you thinking coming over?" She yelled. Sasuke just ignored her when he seen her legs in those shorts and in his t-shirt. Slowly his evil side started taking the best of him again. "Sasuke?" He still didn't look at her because he was just mesmerized by her still. 'God . . . she is way too hot for words.' He thought to himself. 'Wait! Keep yourself under control!' he shook his head.

"L-like I said . . . I just wanted to see you." She glared at him. "What?" He shouted but she quickly put her hands over his mouth.

"I told you that you have to be quiet Sasuke!" She tried to yell at him. Oh he shut up alright. Hinata had not realized it yet but she was now in Sasuke lap . . . facing him. He closed his eyes as he reached for her hands and pulled them down to her side.

"Hinata . . . you do not like making my life easy do you?" He blushed. She didn't understand him. "You don't want me to ravage you yet here you are, in the shortest shorts ever on top of me. Very . . . very . . ." His voice became low and husky once again, "hard to resist. . ."

His lips took over hers. She widened her eyes from the kiss but soon eased into it with him. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her and Sasuke happily obeyed putting his own hands down her back. "Sasuke . . ." She barley whispered when she went to gasp for air but he didn't let her leave his lips long. One of his hand traveled quickly to the back of her head pulling her back to him and his tongue swiftly slipped into her wet mouth. He pushed around all over tasting every last part of her and found a surprised when she began playing back with him but that only begged his hormones even more.

Before Hinata knew it she was on her back and felt almost an electric feeling flow down her body when Sasuke had licked her neck causing her to moan. Only adding fuel to the fire Hinata had called out his name softly but enough to get his manhood up and in action. 'Dammit . . .' He cursed himself lifting himself up looking down at Hinata. His girl and soon to be lover. No . . . he knew better than that. But right now . . . he couldn't stop himself.

"Hinata . . ." He went back to her neck and kissed her down to her collarbone. Hinata's body gave a few jerks when Sasuke gave her small love marks. Her heart began beating faster and faster and she noticed that her legs were moving closer together all on their own. Her hands were the same. Moving all up and down Sasuke chest feeling his muscles and abs. He stopped and looked down at her. "I don't want to . . . go all the way but Hinata I . . . I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back."

She understood. Her own body was now screaming Sasuke name. Begging to see his whole body and exploring what he had to offer. "I-its okay . . . I also . . ." His face heated up. "M-my body S-Sasuke . . ." She whispered.

"Your body?" He asked. She nodded.

"My body . . . is really . . . really warm. E-especially . . . um . . . t-there." She mumbled started to breathe faster with her heart. 'There?' He thought but soon enough realized what she had meant. The devil in him started dancing around.

"You said you want an idea what sex feels like right?" He blushed asking this. She nodded to him. His hand ran own her chest to her top of her shorts. "I'll show you now." He grinned making Hinata only get warmer. She had no idea what he was planning but obeyed every one of his movements. He went back to her lips and began kissing her passionately going deeper into her mouth making those small moans come out.

Distracting her with his mouth Sasuke slipped his fingers down the top of her shorts. Hinata's whole body shook at his touch moving closer to her sweet spot. "S-Sasuke . . ." She moaned with her hand now clinging to the sheet of her bed.

"Believe me Hinata . . . after this you'll be screaming my name." His index finger started rubbing against her lips and he could feel all of her juices already flowing from her. The heat in his veins only grew hotter and wanted to rip the shorts off and enter her with his own manhood. "This may hurt Hinata . . ." He whispered as his finger made its way inside of her.

"A-Ah! S-Sasuke!" She cried but Sasuke took care of that by overpowering her mouth once again. He let his finger stay still so she could feel something inside of her. Once she had calmed down a little he slowly moved his finger in and out of her taking in the feeling of how tight and wet she was. She started to arch her back pushing her hips on his hand giving him the clearing to enter another finger and then a third one.

She was trying her hardest not to just scream his name out. The pain had long gone faded and she felt electricity in her stomach moving down to her lower half. His finger had gone deep and found her sensitive spot. This made her body start to buck against him. He just smiled at her, he had found her spot and kept tapping it harder and faster. "Sasuke . . . Sasuke . . ." She moaned his name over and over.

"That's right Hinata . . . say my name." Sasuke reached his pants with other hand making Hinata flinch. "Don't worry, I'm not going in you . . . but you're making me to hot not to enjoy myself."

She watched him undo his pants and pull it out. His manhood. Hinata face went all red at his sight. She had never seen one but she knew that he was big. He began rubbing himself up and down at the same speed of tapping her sweet spot. Her body was going crazy at the sight of him touching himself knowing it was her body making him like that. "Oh God . . .Sasuke . . ." She moaned moving faster with him.

"Hinata . . . come . . . because I'm already about to . . . but I want to feel you go first." His low voice spoke. 'Come?' Hinata didn't know what that meant . . . but she soon did when he went harder on her.

"Ah . . . Ah . . . Sasu . . . Sasuke . . . I'm . . ." The hot rush through her was filling up and the pressure of her spot couldn't take it anymore. "Ah! Sasuke!" She called as her whole entrance caved in on his hand and the juices flowed out of him. Sasuke grinned feeling her whole body come on his fingers making him speed up and his own self soon followed and Hinata watched breath heavy. His manhood jerked like she had and white fluids had flown out of him all over her sheets.

The two of them were not breathing heavy looking at each other. "S-Sorry about the mess . . ." He whispered and she shook her head lightly. He fell over next to her putting himself away. She just looked at him feeling her panty and short now soaked from her climaxing. "Do . . . you get an idea now?" He smiled at her.

"Y-yes. . . Sasuke?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah?" He tried catching his breath.

"It. . . hurts . . ." She pouted. He just laughed at her.

"Just imagine how much it will hurt when I go in." Her face went into horror making him laugh again. "Just kidding . . . but sex . . . will be this times 10." They both just giggled and laid there. Hinata had kicked off the sheet Sasuke came on and he quickly got up and locked her door since she was not able to walk. "See? Aren't y happy I came over?" She curled up next to him.

"You're such a pervert Sasuke." After that they both quickly feel asleep knowing that what had just happened was not regret or a mistake . . . but something more amazing then they could ever experience. They had showed another form of love . . . not lust.

…

Usagi: . . .

MaNa: . . .

Usagi: Well . . . I hope you all liked it lol

MaNa: Yeah we decided to add a few sexy scenes for fun.

Usagi: Y-Yes but if we did bad just let us know. . . V.V

MaNa: Well um . . . yeah lol

Usagi: Anyway I really hope you did enjoy this chapter!

Yes everyone. The story is now Rated M. Will there be more sexy scene? We haven't decided yet but please no haters. We're not putting these in here just for show . . . we really want people to see the love Sasuke has for Hinata unlike the love he has had for other girls. Again we hope you have enjoyed and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out! Microsoft decided to let me finish but when I went to spell check it went crazy on me and deleted like the last 3 pages of the story! T_T I almost died. So please forgive us! Like always though we want to thank you for reading our story and for your support! It means so much to us and we hope you continue to like the story!

**Dark Moon Maiden**: Thank you!

**LM3795**: Thank you! I'm happy you liked Sai being the fiancée. It was a fun idea.

**Harley944**: Thankies :D

**Badapple12**: Aww thank you so much! We love the support!

**sKyLaR KnIgHt**: lol Thanks!

**Nata chibi-chan**: xD thank you. And you're welcome.

**0namakiza0**: I know . . . mornings should have a pause button sometimes lol

**Echo Uchiha**: Thank you! :D

**

* * *

**

Morning had approached when Hinata opened her eyes. Looking at the clock next to her bed it read 8:24. Great, she had been late for school. She went to stretched her arms and felt the other side of her bed. 'Huh?' The other side of her bed was empty! "Sasuke?" She sat up looking around her room. "Sasuke?" She called again. Her heart dropped. Did he already leave? 'H-he wouldn't . . . would he?' She almost started to cry till the bathroom door opened.

"Oh, awake now?" His spoke with a smile.

"S-Sasuke! You're here." She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Well yeah . . . where else would I be?" He arched his brows in confusions. She just shook her head and giggled. "Weirdo." He sat next to her on the bed and sighed. "I hid in the bathroom because your maids and Neji tried coming in to wake you up for school. But since the door was locked I guess they just decided to let you stay home." Hinata couldn't help but laugh after that. The thought of Sasuke hiding in her bathroom just made her giggle.

"Anyways should we . . ." Hinata glanced over at Sasuke and lost her words. Right now Sasuke looked very handsome, well, he always did but he looked so different to her. She knew he was well built but her eyes were devouring the whole sight of his body. From his perfect abs to his define face. There was no imperfection about his body.

"You alright there Hinata?" He waved his hand in front of her face. Throwing her out of her thoughts she looked at him. "Daydreaming about me huh?" He gave a foxy grin. Her face heated up again. Sasuke always has that power over her.

"N-no I wasn't!" She looked away from him and the sheet on the floor caught her attention. 'Huh? Why is that on the floor?' She thought for a moment . . . and another moment . . . "Oh yeah." Bingo. Her face flew into the deepest red you could imagine! What they did last night, every touch and kiss, all of it started flowing back into her mind!

"Are you sure your fine?" He asked again. Turning back to Sasuke she first looked at his lips then traveled to his hand and then finally . . . "Hello? Hinata are you listening to me?" He moved closer to her.

"Uh . . . AHH!" She screamed pushing Sasuke away and running into the bathroom. He laid there on his back in deep thought. 'W . . . what the hell?' His wide eye just stared at the bathroom door. 'Maybe she's not feeling well?' He sat up and sighed scratching the back of his head thinking about her. The sheet caught his attention.

"Wait . . ." He picked it up and looked back at the door. "Don't tell me . . ." He stood up and walked over to the door and knocked lightly on it. "Hinata?" She didn't answer him. He laughed lightly at his girlfriend. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed about last night?" Still no answer so again he laughed. "Will you come out and talk about this like an adult?"

"N-No! I c-can't see you r-right now!" She blushed answering him. He just shook his head. Never has Sasuke had to deal with something like this. They didn't even have sex, if she was like this now, what would she be like if they really did do it?

"Come on Hinata. Are you gonna sit in there all day or are we going to make our way to school before we miss the whole day?" He decided to sit down and lean up against the door. "You know if Neji see's I'm not at school and you're not either, he may start to wonder and come home to find me here and then your dad might take your phone making us not be able to talk to each other and then I'd lose my patience and sneak back over here but then I might get caught and then your dad would most likely throw me in jail and I'd be sentence to jail for like 2 years for breaking and entering. All that because you wouldn't come out of the bathroom. Do you really want to deal with all that?" Sasuke grinned. He knew how to use Hinata's guilt against her. The door handled moved and he soon fell backwards to the floor!

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata screamed at the bleeding Sasuke.

* * *

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke! R-really I didn't know you were right there." She had been apologizing since they left her house. It was an adventure though. After dealing with Sasuke bleeding head they had to sneak out and head to Sasuke's house for him to change and then run to school so they could at least make the afternoon classes. Now they were sitting outside eating their food.

"I already told you its fine. I only lost half of my blood; I think I'm feeling light-headed as we speak." He grabbed his head.

"Wh-what? Should w-we take you to a h-hospital?" She began freaking out and Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm kidding! Wow you really are gullible." He smiled rubbing her head messing up her hair. She whined grabbing his hand with a pout on her face making Sasuke only smile more. Even though they were having fun and enjoying each other they didn't know that they had some un-wanted eyes watching them.

"I can't believe that Uchiha! I don't know how many times I've told him to stay away from her!" Neji rage flew as he threw his fist into the lockers. Each time he touched or even spoke to Hinata just disgusted him. To him and his father Sasuke was a bug that needed to be eliminated. Sure he carried the Uchiha name, but he had nothing to do with his family making his just one big pain in the ass now.

"Control yourself," Sai's calm voice spoke as he watched the couple as well. "You look like an idiot." Although his own anger was just as high, he would rather die than lose his composure in such a public place. Sai did have to do something soon though because if he didn't . . . "We'll get rid of him. If I can't do it the old fashion way then we'll just do it the political way." He knew what he needed to do.

"What do you mean?" Neji looked at him. With a smile Sai just looked back at him then back to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Easy. They both they being in 'love' they will be just fine. But they are far from right. All they both need is just a little reminder of who they both are. Isn't that right," He turned towards Neji but looked past him making Neji look behind him, "Karin?" There stood the red headed girl with an attitude on her face.

"Look I'm just here because I want Sasuke back, no other reason! So whatever your plot is just leave me the hell out of it." She crossed her arms and made her eyes towards Sasuke. "She's a Hyuuga huh? Not even that pretty." Both males rolled their eyes at her, because they both knew Hinata was way prettier than her.

"Of course Karin. As long as you do your part then everything will go fine. Well then, Neji you know what to do. Karin, I'll take you home then." He started to walk but she didn't move. "Not coming?"

"No, I want to stick around a little bit more." She argued. Sai just nodded and continue to walk away. He had no interest in bickering with a spoiled girl like her. And that was really want Karin was, just a spoiled brat. Her father worked under the Uchiha family, which is how she knew Sasuke to begin with, making her family pretty wealthy as well. So if she didn't get her way she was not happy and she made sure no one else was either. After Sasuke dumped her she did not take it well at all.

"Sasuke is mine." She pushed up her glasses. Sasuke would be hers even if she had to get rid of the Hyuuga girl. Which she had no problem doing.

-Later after school-

"Ah there you are Hinata-chan!" The blonde girl called out. Hinata turned around and waved to her friend Ino. "Not walking home with Sasuke-kun?"

"No, he said he had things to do so I'm walking home by myself."

"Mind if I join you?" Ino asked.

"Sure, but um . . . where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked around to look for the young male but he was nowhere in sight, which was unusual since he liked being around Ino so much.

"Oh . . . now that you mention it." She put her finger to her chin. "I believe he mention something about hanging with Sasuke-kun today." Hinata tilted her head. Sasuke didn't say anything about hanging with Naruto-kun today. Both girls just shrugged. "Boys, they are so complicated. But speaking of boys . . . Miss Hinata?" Ino moved closer to Hinata with that kitty cat grin of hers. "You have an unusual glow about you today."

"Wh-wh-what?" She quickly turned a bright pink.

"Aha! Something did happen! Would this be why you were both late this morning?" She started poking Hinata. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"I-Ino-chan stop it!" Hinata laughed.

"Come on! Tell me pretty please! I won't tell anyone I promise!" Ino kept on begging. Finally with a sigh Hinata gave in and briefly told her what happened. Ino went into shock and all most had a heart attack. "No way! Hinata-chan is the luckiest girl ever!" She hugged the blushing girl. "Sasuke has gotten his paws into you and now you cannot leave him." She teased Hinata. Both girls just laughed and continued their way till they seen someone standing not too far from them.

"Who the hell is that?" Ino sneered at the unknown girl. Hinata just shook her head; she had never seen that girl around here before. Soon she was walking towards them.

"So Sasuke hasn't screwed you yet?" She spoke in a devilish tone. Both of the girl's eyes just widened. How did she know Sasuke? "That is really surprising. I mean you must have something special for him to not screw you yet." She placed her hand on her hip.

"Just who the hell are you? Some crazy fan girl?" Ino glared at her.

"Whatever. As if I would need to be a fan girl to get Sasuke's attention. I mean, when you're someone's first they never forget you." She grinned. 'F . . . first?' Hinata thought.

_ "She was also . . . the girl you lost your virginity to wasn't she?" _Hinata quickly remembered what Itachi had said when they were at Sasuke's house. Hinata felt her body grow colder by the second.

"Hinata . . . are you okay?" Ino grabbed on to her.

"You . . . are you . . ." Hinata looked at the girl again._ "Well Karin is actually two years older than me." _Then her heart started beating faster and faster. _"Yeah, I met her when I was 14 and we just hit it off really quickly. She was pretty annoying but I didn't mind since that was when I first moved out of my dad's house. We had only been together for about 2 months and she asked me if I wanted to."_ All she could here was Sasuke's voice.

"You're . . . Karin aren't you?" Hinata finally asked. Ino held a confused look on her face.

"You know her Hinata-chan?"

"Well . . . sort of." Karin just laughed.

"So Sasuke still talks about me? That makes me so happy because when we broke up I knew it wouldn't be for long I mean come on. Why would he want to leave something so good?" Karin smiled pushing up her glasses.

"As if bitch!" Shouted Ino turning her hand into a fist. "There is no way Sasuke-kun would want a nasty girl like you!" Karin's face went red with furry.

"You'll see! The moment he screws you you'll be nothing but another girl!"

"KARIN!" A deep voice yelled from behind Hinata and Ino. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" The voice grew closer. Hinata turned around with tears falling down her face. "Hinata. . ." The voice spoke and a hand reached out to her wet cheek and wiped the tears away. "Are you okay?" She sniffled but was able to let out a small smile.

"Y-yes Sasuke." She tried to clean her face with her sleeve. Sasuke smiled back at her but then looked up at the red headed girl.

"What do you want Karin?" He spoke in such a cold voice. She just smiled pushing up her glasses.

"Sasuke-chan! Why are you being so mean? Haven't you misses me at all? I've been thinking about you Sasuke-chan." She gave a flirtatious smirk. Hinata could feel Sasuke body tense up each time Karin called his name.

"Hey! What the hell is going on over here?" A loud voice called behind them all. They looked behind them and it was Naruto running up to them. "AHH! It's the devil woman!" Naruto quickly ran behind Ino. "Naaaaaaaaasty giiiiiirl."

"What was that you loser?" Karin yelled.

"I've told you before and I'm telling you again, I am not and will not date you Karin." He pulled Hinata closer to him. She felt herself blushing and looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan! I know you've missed me but really, don't you think you could have picked a different girl? Look at her! I bet she isn't even half of what we use to be." She paused and glared at Hinata. "I bet she can't even please you like I could."

"That's it bitch! I'm kicking your ass!" Ino yelled waving her fist in the air but Naruto held her back. "Just one hit! Right in that big mouth of hers!"

"Karin just leave." Sasuke kept that cold tone. Karin sighed.

"All right I guess I can take my leave now. But Sasuke-chan I still have the same number so give me a call once you get rid of her! I'll be waiting." She smiled and waved as she walked towards a red car. Once she got in she blew a kiss to Sasuke and drove off. The four of them just stood there watching her drive away. Hinata held Sasuke jacket tightly in her hand. The last thing she ever wanted to do was meet Karin face to face.

-Later at Hinata's house-

"Are you sure you're fine? I can stay on the phone with you for a little longer." Sasuke begged Hinata. He tried to talk to her as long as he could since they weren't exactly allowed to see each other for a while. She just giggled at him.

"Yes Sasuke, I'm fine. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" She smiled. She loved how sweet he was.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll talk to you later. Night."

"Night Sasuke." They both hung up but Hinata kept staring at her phone. Of course she lied to him. How would she be alright? But she didn't want Sasuke to know because he would worry and that is something she didn't want him to do. "Why did she have to come?" Hinata fell back on her bed. Her thoughts were consumed by the red headed 'devil woman' as Naruto called her. "Even Naruto knew who she was right away. But I'm sure that is because Sasuke told him about her before." She pictured Karin in her mind again.

"Itachi-kun wasn't wrong. Karin isn't exactly bad looking. I'm sure her and Sasuke looked really great with each other." But then she laughed at herself. She thought of Sasuke's reaction if she ever told him that. "He would go on a rage." She smiled. That's right; it shouldn't bother her since Sasuke was with her and only wanted to be with her. Just then she heard a lot of loud noises coming from down stairs. "Eh? What is Sai doing here?" She got off her bed and walked to her bedroom door and listen to what was going on downstairs.

"Why don't you just open it and see what it says at least." She heard Sai's voice. This was odd. Normally Sai would let her know a day ahead if he was coming over just to annoy her. But neither yesterday nor today did he call. She made her way downstairs and went into the family room where the Sai, Neji and her father were.

When she entered all three males looked over at her. "Ah, Hinata-chan. How was your day today?" he smiled that lovely fake smile of his. So she shot one right back.

"Just fine thank you." She looked at her father. "What's wrong father?" He held an envelope and a paper that looked like a letter.

"It's an Uchiha invitation." Sai spoke. 'Uchiha? Why would we receive an invite from them?' Hinata thought. Well even thought the Uchiha and Hyuuga's did work in some things together, they did not associate outside business. So to be invited to a party of any type is odd. 'Uchiha?' She thought again.

"Oh! Is it from Itachi-kun?" She asked remembering him mentioning a party. The males all stared at her. "J-just a guess!" She quickly covered herself. She had forgotten that none of them knew that she stayed at Sasuke's house that night. They knew that he was the reason she didn't come home but didn't know she was there.

"Yes, I don't believe we'll attend." Her father handed the letter towards Neji. But Sai quickly stopped him.

"Why don't we? He's throwing the party because he got another partnership with a company in Africa. It would be best to take advantage of all the business partners that will be there." Sai suggested taking another look on the paper. "You never know, we might find new companies to work with ourselves." Hiashi looked at Sai and then Neji.

"Fine. Neji make sure you call them and let them know." Hiashi sighed and started to walk out of the room with Neji following him. Leaving Hinata alone with Sai.

"W-well I guess I'll just make my way back to my room." She smiled and started to walk away.

"You were with him again." She stopped in her tracks. "The Uchiha bug." She hated when Sai would talk bad about Sasuke. "You know, the more you hang around him the more you're just going to hurt him." She looked back at him with confusion. "Well think of it, you are engaged Hinata-chan. So the poor bug will be heartbroken when we marry." Sai smiled as he sat on the couch. She tightened her hands into fist.

"Sasuke." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Hinata-chan?" He teased. Quickly she turned her whole body towards him.

"I said Sasuke! His name is Sasuke! Not bug or brat or anything!" She yelled at him. "I'm going back up to my room now!" She started walking again until she felt a tight jerk on her arm. "O-ow! What are you doing?" She yelled at Sai. He had grabbed her arm as tightly as he could.

"Now listen to me Hinata and please listen well. You are my fiancée. And when we attend that party next weekend you will put on that beautiful smile and start acting like you are my fiancée. Are we at an agreement?" Just to get him to let go she nodded. "Good. Well then, I shall make my leave. Give my regards to your father and Neji." He walked towards the door but stopped and looked back at Hinata who was rubbing her arm. "Oh, and don't worry about getting a dress. There is one I have already seen. Goodnight." After he walked out the door Hinata turned into a 2 year old.

"That jerk! Oh I cannot stand him and longer!" She stomped her feet on the floor waving her arms in the air. "That jerk! That jerk!" Finally she fell into the couch with a pout on her face. Why did she have to go? She didn't even want to! She knew how these stupid business parties went, Sai would be by her side for maybe 15 minutes but then he would be dragged away for the rest of the night. "Well, it's not like I would mind that." She crossed her arms.

"You really do act like a child?" She jumped from the voice coming from behind. She turned to see Neji standing there. She didn't answer him since he always said things like that. "Where did Sai go?"

"He just left." She turned her head the other way.

"You know, Hinata-san, in about two years you will become a wife yet you still associated yourself with that low life Uchiha. You really need to start thinking about your responsibilities to this family and to your future husband." Her held fell down. She hated thinking about being married so young, not even having a chance to do anything else! "You need to realize that you are a Hyuuga and embarrassment is not tolerated." He knew exactly where to strike you with his sharp words. After that left the room.

Hinata sat there with her hands in her lap. Was she really that bad of a person? Sure her family meant a lot to her but she was getting so tired of people seeing her just as a Hyuuga and not Hinata! But she also didn't want her father to be embarrassed from her. She sighed. This is why she did like being with Sasuke. He actually saw past the Hyuuga name and found her. He was kind and loving.

"Speaking of Sasuke, I should probably let him know about Itachi's party." She stood up and made her way back up to her room. Grabbing her phone she dialed Sasuke and heard the rings. It rang for a little a while which was unusual for Sasuke.

"H-hello?" He finally answered. It sounded like he was lost for breath.

"S-Sasuke? Hi it's Hinata." She smiled.

"Oh um . . . hey." He sounded nervous.

"Are you okay Sasuke? You don't sound well." She started to get nervous. She never heard him like this before.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine. . ."

"Are you sure?" He assured her he was fine but she knew something wasn't right. He was suppose to be home after he did some things with Naruto. "Do you need me there?"

"No! No not at all. You . . . just caught me at uh . . . a bad time." He hesitated in his words. 'Bad time?' She thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke what are you up to?" She started getting suspicious.

"N-nothing . . . I'm just yeah . . ."

"Spill it! If you don't I'll come over!" After she said that she heard like a crashing noise on his side of the phone. "Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Stop talking!" He yelled into the phone.

"S-stop talking? Sasuke tell me what is going on right now!" She demanded. But he didn't answer. "Why do you make things so hard?" Again she heard noises. "Sasuke!"

"Stop it dammit!"

"Then tell me!" He was silent.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

"Yes, just tell me already. Please." She begged in her little cute voice.

"F-Fine but don't sound like that!" He almost sounded flustered. They had a moment of silence.

"Well?" She asked. He still didn't answer. "Sasuke if you don't tell me I will hang up on you right now."

"No don't do that! Well . . . I'm thinking . . . of you . . ."

"Thinking of me? Just say it already Sasuke!"

"Er . . . well . . . fine . . .*mumble mumble mumble*"

"What did you say?" She tried to listen better. But he was talking so quietly.

I said . . . I'm *mumble mumble mumble"

"Huh?"

. . . . . .

"I'm playing with myself dammit!" He yelled so loud Hinata had to move the phone away from her ear! Finally she brought back to her ear and started to talk.

"Oh, you're playing with . . ." She continued the rest of the sentence in her head. "Oh . . ." They shared a silent moment. And then . . . "KYAAAA!" She screamed in the phone with a very deep red face. "I-I-I'm s-sorry S-S-Sasuke!" She squealed again and hung up her phone! She couldn't believe she just caught her boyfriend well . . . being a boy! She grabbed a pillow and threw it in her face and screamed again. She has never felt so embarrassed before.

Now her mind kept replaying last night's actions over and over in her mind. The thought of Sasuke doing that at home while thinking of her . . . she could have melted. She never thought of him doing that before but now she realized that most boys must do it. She laid back on her bed and tried to relax but when you have a boyfriend that is so great-looking like Sasuke that is very hard to do. "He shouldn't be allowed to be so hot." She pushed her face in the pillow again.

*Bzzzzzz* She heard her phone. She hesitated to look at it but finally did. Whew. It was just a text message. She opened her phone and it was from Sasuke!

**Hey, I'm really sorry about that. Didn't expect you to call**. She blushed. That's true.

_No it's okay. It's my fault . . ._ She sent back to him. She really didn't know what to say. He texted her back quickly.

**No it's not. But anyways . . . what's up? Did you need to talk about something?** "Oh yeah." She had forgotten that she did want to ask him about Itachi's party.

_Oh it's okay. It was just about Itachi's party he mentioned to us._

**That stupid business crap? What about it?** She really didn't want to talk about anything right now. She was still embarrassed because she started wondering if her finished or just stopped . . . but there was no way she was going to ask.

_Yeah but its okay. We can talk about it another time._

**Alright, how about we sneak to the warehouse tomorrow around 1ish?** 'The warehouse?' She thought about the big place with all those books. She was pretty sure she remembered where it was.

_Sure that will be fine. I'll ask Ino to be my cover. So tomorrow at 1 . . . ish?_

**lol yeah. Okay I'll talk to you later. Night baby.** She blushed again. She always did when he called her 'baby' or 'sweetie'.

_Goodnight to you to 3_ With that she shut her phone and jumped off her bed to plug in her phone. She walked towards her window and looked out to the dark sky. She didn't know why but this whole party thing, something was right about it. Like she had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong. What's worse is that Sasuke would probably not be there since he didn't want to see his father. Which she couldn't blame him.

All she could do was pray it would go by quick and nothing happens. Well . . . she can hope.

**

* * *

**

Usagi: That was a long chapter.

MaNa: Yeah well your computer is stupid.

Usagi: I know! I would throw it but Joe (my boyfriend) would shoot me.

MaNa: Yes, yes he would. Oh there is someone else who wouldn't mind shooting you.

Usagi:-turns- who?

-Karin runs into room and starts throwing everything-

Usagi: AHHHH! Stop you crazy devil woman!

MaNa: She really is. And her and Sakura wonder why Sasuke don't like them.

Karin: What was that? –grabs MaNa-

MaNa: I give you 2 seconds to let go.

1 . . . 2 . . .

-fight begins-

Usagi: Oh dear . . . anyways everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is the party! Will Hinata's bad feeling come true or will it be worse? Please review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again everyone! I hope all is well. I want to thank you all so much again for reading our story and hope you are all enjoying it. We are still in so much shock with all the hits and views that we get on a daily basis. We could just cry from joy. :D

**Harley944:** Thank you so much

**Badapple12**: You make me smile each time you review! I have to agree, I do like pie as well.

**Animedyshe217**: lol thank you! I just couldn't help myself. Very happy you enjoyed the chapter.

**Dark Moon Maiden**: Well you get to find out now!

**0namakiza0**: I'm happy you liked it! Yes I know, I'm not a fan of Karin either.

**BrathanXOXO**: Thank you! We do try our hardest.

**sKyLaR KnIgHt**: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's going to be fun. Thank you for the support!

**LM3795**: Yes, everything happens so quickly for poor Hinata. We'll just have to see what happens. Hope you enjoy it!

**Echo Uchiha**: lol I know. V.V

Well everyone I hope you enjoy the 10th chapter!

xXxXxXx

The snow was just about melted from the ground now. It was still cold but it was nice. She thought this so she wouldn't have to think about the party tomorrow night. Since she was ungrounded again Hinata had made her way over to Sasuke's house.

"You keep stressing about the party you'll get wrinkles Hinata." Sasuke laughed as he poked her forehead. She made a pouting face at him and rubbed her forehead. Sasuke liked teasing his little girlfriend, even though he was just as stressed out. He was invited to the part by Itachi but when his father called him last week Sasuke made it clear he was not going.

**-Flashback-**

"I'll be damned if I'll have my so-called son be there to embarrassed the family name any more than you have!" Uchiha Fugaku yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the old man. "And what is this rumor of you being with the Hyuuga heiress? Have you lost your damn mind?" Sasuke laid his head in his hand trying to control himself with his father.

"Listen you stupid old fart! First off I don't give a damn about the whole 'Clan Honor' crap! Secondly, don't you dare say a damn thing about Hinata! She has nothing to with this!" Hinata blushed lightly as she listen to Sasuke argue with his father. She was hiding behind the wall and didn't mean to listen in but she couldn't help it.

"You really are an idiot. What a disgrace you have turned out to be. What does that girl see in you anyways? No wonder her father doesn't see much in her either. Heh, maybe you two really do belong together." That was it. Sasuke had lost it.

"You piece of shit! This is what I hate about you and your damn clan! All of you think you're all that but you're not! You guys are the real low lives! Oh, and don't worry about me going to that stupid party shit. I wouldn't waste my life seeing you or any of those bastards!" After that Sasuke hung up and squeezed the phone in his hand. Hinata took a peek from the corner to see Sasuke with so much hurt in his eyes. She had no idea what his father had said to him but it certainly hurt him.

**-End of flashback-**

Sasuke sat next to her on his bed. They both sat there in silence not knowing what to really say. Hinata didn't want to go to the party because she didn't want to be with Sai and Sasuke didn't want her to go because of Sai as well. He knew he couldn't trust Sai to be alone with Hinata but he also knew if Hinata didn't go it would cause her more problems than it was worth. Not only did it bother him that Sai would be there but that his father would be there as well. He would never forgive his father if he said anything to Hinata, although he also doubted that his father would take the chance at something like that knowing how much of an influence the Hyuuga family was in the business world. Sasuke's head was starting to hurt him.

Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder making him look over at her with those same hurt eyes. "Looks like we both are under stress huh?" She smiled at him. That is the only thing that could ever save him. He quickly pulled him into his arms and held her tightly. In his mind, if he didn't have Hinata right now God only knows what he would be. "S-Sasuke?" her face turned a deep red. Sasuke has held her many times before but this time, she really felt close to him and not just in the physical way.

His right hand held the back of her head playing with her long hair while the other held her waist so she had no way of escaping him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him where he quickly demanded her lips but please believe, she had no problem going along with it. He decided to have fun with her for the moment so he pulled her on top of him and he laid down on his back. Her eyes widened at the current settings. Sure she has sat on his lap before but now he was lying down on his bed, it just seemed over her head.

"What's wrong?" He gave a sexy smirk. He waited to see how she would really react but when she just sat there blushing he decided to take it to the next level. That day he wore a black fitted button down shirt with nothing under it so slowly he started with the first button and the second and so on. Poor Hinata felt she had just entered her own personal dream world as he continued to unbutton revealing his pale body. But not just a body. A Gods body. Her eyes traveled everywhere once he reached the last button. From his collar bone down his smooth chest crossing his perfect abs and finally leading down to his manhood.

Before she even knew what to do her fingers made their way to his abs. Brushing back and forth on them feeling how hard they were but then traveled up to his chest where her other hand joined . "Enjoying yourself?" He smiled up at her. She just kept looking down admiring him. 'OMG! He has no idea . . .' she thought to herself. She still didn't understand how this amazing hottie was really her boyfriend!

"Sasu . . . Sasuke." She whispered. He was melting her whole body at the moment and she knew it. Her own center had become warm and wet from the sight of his naked half but she was not about to let him know that. Sadly though, he had already assumed that. He laughed on the inside. Here she was, getting turned on and it's not like it would take much for him to tempt her right now. He could have her. He could claim her as his and tell the whole world so that bastard Sai wouldn't have her. Looking at her innocent face he knew he couldn't. Even though he wanted to, God did he want to.

"Sasuke?" she called him as he slapped his hand over his face. No, he would have her one day. He peeked through his fingers to see her worried look. 'But it will be the right time and moment. Not because I want to get at Sai or father or anyone. Because she'll want to.' He took a deep sigh. "A-Are you alright?" She asked again. She gasped when his hands held on to her hips so he could sit up, now she was up close to his naked top.

"I'm fine. I will always be fine as long as you're here." He placed his head on her shoulder. "Just promise me something." She tilted her head at him. "Promise me you won't let Sai take you away. I would lose it if he took you from me." Her heart had just skipped a beat. Sasuke may have been mean and rude at times but when he spoke softly and sincere he always meant it. Her arms wrapped around him.

"I promise. I will never let anyone take me away." She had meant it. She knew of Sai's and her father's power and what they could do but she would face them and anyone else. But right when she said that, that bad feeling from before came upon her again. She tried to shake it off but it clung to her. She knew something was not right and eventually would have to face whatever it was but right now, at this moment with Sasuke, she didn't care. At this moment she also knew something else, it was her and Sasuke against the world.

-The next night-

It was finally upon her. The night of the business party. She was currently in her room with her maids helping her with the finishing touches with her outfit. True to his word, Sai had bought her dress but much to her surprise she actually liked it (she didn't tell him that though). It was color she would normally never wear, yellow. Well, more of a yellow with a gold tint to it. The material was silky taffeta, something else she never usually wore but it wasn't that bad. It fitted to her body well without many problems to her chest. She was a little uncomfortable with the low-cut in front but it did have straps covered in diamonds across it. The diamonds didn't stop there though, they went from the top down the low cut and then down the side where another uncomfortable thing was. The left side of the dress was cut out revealing skin with only gold colored ribbon covering it connecting the sides like a corset and tying into a small bow and the end. The straps were like a halter top with diamonds covering them as well.

"Lady Hinata, you look just stunning!" The young maid smiled at her. Hinata nodded to her as they finished her hair. She had asked if she could keep some of it down. So only half of it went up into a cute bun with the ends curled lightly and her bangs pushed to one side of her face to show off her eye make-up. They also put small yellow flowers into her hair to hide the bobby pins and finally diamond earrings that were her mothers. She never wore them before and thought they would look nice with the dress.

"Hinata?" A voice called out from her bedroom.

"C-Come in." She stood up in front of the mirror to make sure everything was fine with the dress. Her father walked in and stopped the moment he did. Never before has he seen his daughter look more beautiful than she did right now. "D-Does it l-look alright f-father?" She looked down the floor awaiting his response.

"You look like your mother." Hearing those words made Hinata look up at him. He never talked about her mother so that came as a complete shock. "Speaking of your mother." He pulled a small grey box out of his pocket and walked towards her. "Turn." He ordered so she did, facing the mirror once again. He opened the box to reveal a necklace. "Sai had told me what he bought you and I figured this would suit it well." He placed it around her neck and clipped it together and then dismissed the maids. It was really beautiful. "It was your mothers." The necklace was a 14 karat white gold chain and then ¼ ct white diamonds were on each side of the middle piece which was a yellow diamond.

Once the maids left the room Hinata felt her body go tense. She knew that he never talked down to her in front of other people, well, not that bad anyways. But that all changed when they were alone. "Look Hinata, I know you are going through this phase with that whole Uchiha bug," She tightened her fist, "And I am willing to overlook that. But you must understand who you are. You are not just some random girl on the street. You are a Hyuuga." She had heard all this before. "So I will tell you this one time only Hinata," She looked into his eyes from the mirror. "You would put your mother to shame if you leave this family for that boy." Her eyes widened. How dare he! How dare he use her mother like that? "She had known her place when she was your age and it about time you know yours." He started to walk away. "Now hurry, Sai will be arriving soon."

He walked out of her room leaving her alone to stare into the mirror. Yes, she did look beautiful. This could be her life every day. Being waited on all day, covered in diamonds, wear fancy clothes, go to the latest parties and just have the best life anyone could imagine. All of that could be hers but . . . but . . . She placed her hand on the necklace. "But that's not what you wanted . . . was it mother? You didn't want any of this." Her mother had died when she was young so she doesn't remember a lot but when Hinata was a child she remembered playing with her mother's diamonds and such and told her mother that she wanted to be like a princess when she got older.

But her mother had told her that fancy things do not make someone who they are. That is not what makes you who you are. After that her mother passed away but those words stuck with Hinata till now, which is why she is the humble person she is. "It's alright mother, I won't let this change me." She smiled into the mirror and thought of Sasuke. How she wished it was him taking her right now. She wanted to show him how pretty she was. 'Sasuke . . . I wonder what you're doing right now?'

-Sasuke's place-

Currently the raven haired boy was throwing a tennis ball against the ceiling of his bedroom. Each time was harder and harder. He was agitated, angry, hurt, upset, and just about everything. He just wanted to show up to that stupid party and take his girl and runaway! That is what he wanted. He was so sick of all this shit! "It's so damn annoying!" He threw the ball down the hallway without looking and heard a crash. "Shit." She cursed jumping off his bed and walking down the hallway and into the living room. "Oh, that's okay." It had only hit a vase thing his mother sent him two years back.

So he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. He hated nights like these. When he was alone. Before Hinata he was always out, whether with Naruto or some random girl. But he was always doing something but now he stayed home and talk with Hinata over the phone but now he can't even do that right now! "Dammit!" He slammed the pop on his counter and then a knock came to the door. "Huh? It . . . couldn't be." He ran to the door hoping to see beautiful lavender eyes looking up to him but . . . he opened the door to reveal just the opposite.

"Hey teme!" Shouted the blond. Sasuke grunted at him and slammed the door on him. "Hey! You bastard!" Naruto opened the door again to let himself in but Sasuke was already on the couch sulking. "What's up with you? Hinata dump you or something?" He laughed but only received a glare. "Kidding! Tonight is that fancy pansy thing isn't it?" Sasuke nodded at him. "What the hell are you doing here then?"

"I'm not going to that stupid thing." Sasuke grunted again due to Naruto almost squashing him as he jumped next to Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh I came to see if you wanted to crash the party." Sasuke eyed him. What the hell was he talking about? "Come on! Like you don't want to show all the assholes up. I know a way we could get in but hey, if you really want the Sai jerk have his hands all over Hinata all night that's your choice." Naruto started to get up. "You know, you say how you don't give a damn about your family, so how would this be any different? Why would you not go just because they're there?" Sasuke just ignored him. Last thing he wanted was Naruto giving him a lecture. "If you really love Hinata, they should be the last thing on your mind." That hit him. But the dobe was right.

He did care for Hinata, so why would he let her father or his or anyone for that matter stop him? "Well I'll see you later teme." Naruto walked towards the door.

"Wait dobe." Sasuke stood up. He looked back at Sasuke with hands in his pockets. "How do we get in?" Naruto just smiled at him and then pulled out his phone.

"Easy just hang on." He dialed a number quickly. "Hey, yeah come in. Yup he wants to go. Okay, bye." He closed his phone and smiled.

"Who was that?" Sasuke arched a brow, who would Naruto know to help? Just then the door opened to reveal the last person he expected. "W-what the hell?"

-At the party-

Hinata was now escorting with Sai down the stairs. Eyes all over the room were on them, not for Sai, but for the Hyuuga heiress. She rarely did attend such meetings so it did surprise everyone. Without realizing it she had clung onto Sai a little tighter. He silently chuckled at her. "Nervous?" He whispered to her as they reached the last step. She didn't say anything to him. "Just remember Hinata, put on that beautiful smile of yours and act happy." He quickly spoke before they were approached by Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father.

"Well what do you know, Hyuuga Hinata. It is a great pleasure to see you here with your fiancée." He then turned to Sai. "And Sai, how are you these days? Is business well?" And that is all it took. The two males were now talking about a world Hinata knew nothing about so she drifted into her own world looking around at everyone. She had hoped Ino would join her father but she said she wasn't feeling good so decided to skip. 'Maybe I should have played sick.' Hinata sighed. Her father and Neji had joined them shortly and continued into conversation. 'How do women do this?' She asked herself.

And each time she started to drift away Sai would gently pull her back to him. He smiled at her with that fake smile. Oh how she hated that. "Are you excited about your wedding Hinata-san?" Inoichi smiled at her. She question caught her off guard so she didn't know what to say.

"She truly is. I cannot get her to stop talking about colors for this and that." Sai answered for her. Hey, if there was one thing Sai was good at, it was lying. Which at the moment she was a little grateful for.

"Ah I see. At least someone is, I can't even get my daughter away from that Uzumaki brat. Not that I mind his father but Naruto is just a pain in the ass." Inoichi spoke. This wasn't good. Hinata knew where this was going.

"At least you don't have to deal with the Uchiha brat." Hiashi spoke bluntly. And there it was. "I can't keep him away from my daughter. Fugaku should have had him taken out of this country." Hinata glared at her father but knew better than to say anything here. Inoichi had a surprised look on his face.

"Sasuke? What in the world is he doing around you Hinata-san?" She hated this. She couldn't tell the truth but she wasn't going to lie either.

"Well . . . you see we are . . ." Everyone was waiting for her answer, including Sai who was amused. But she was saved by the entrance of Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Mikoto. 'Thank you God.' She sighed in relief.

"Close call huh?" Sai whispered in her ear. She shot him a dirty look. The two made their way down the stairs and started chatting with everyone. "Well Hiashi-san, shall we go make our way to them as well?" Hiashi nodded and they started walking. 'I wonder where Itachi-kun is. This is his party after all.' Hinata tried looking around. "Fugaku-San, it is a pleasure to see you again." Sai spoke making Hinata snap back.

"Indeed. Hiashi it is a surprise to see you here." Fugaku spoke sternly. He was not a nice man at all. Hinata just looked at him and remembered how angry Sasuke got at him from the last time they talked. "Hyuuga Hinata. What an even greater surprise." He eyed her.

"Y-Yes Fugaku-San. Thank you for the invitation." She had to civil with him.

"Yes, it's nice to finally see you without that pathetic excuse for a son with you." She bit her tongue. 'What a jerk!' She thought.

"Now, now." A small voice entered the conversation. Hinata's eyes widened. "Thank you for coming Hinata-San, Hiashi-san, and look at you Sai, you have gotten very handsome." Her face . . . Sasuke looked just like his mother. "But how about we let you men talk your business and I will take Hinata-san with me to the other women." She looked up at her husband who nodded. "Let us go Hinata-san." She smiled grabbing onto Hinata's arm and they started walking. Her heart started beating faster; she was with her boyfriend's mother!

They went to a table and sat down. Mikoto just smiled and ordered a drink. "Anything for you Hinata-San?" Hinata shook her head. "Okay, thank you." She waved off the waiter. They shared a moment of silence but Mikoto did not mind until she took Hinata's hand. "Hinata-San, please if I may ask you," Her heart was about to burst, "How is Sasuke-kun?" She froze. She wasn't going to down talk her son like everyone else? "I wanted him to come but his father is being stubborn like always." She smiled. "I was very happy to hear that you two had become close. It must be hard though, he is so mean sometimes." Mikoto looked down.

"No!" Hinata quickly spoke without thinking. "I-I mean . . . he can be but usually he is so kind and sweet. He calls me every day to make sure I'm alright. He also does his homework now, and doesn't mind doing activities around school. You . . . you would be very proud of him." Mikoto smiled.

"I really am thank you. But speaking of my sons, where is the older one?" She started to look around. She was right, it was Itachi's party and he wasn't here. "His father will kill him if he misses out tonight." Hinata just giggled. Sasuke must miss his mother so much. "Oh my, I must use the powder room, excuse me." She stood up and left leaving Hinata on her own again.

"Doesn't he look just like her?" Hinata quickly turned to see Itachi right behind her! "Haha I scared the Hyuuga princess." He smiled.

"Y-Your mother was looking for you."

"I'm sure. But someone is looking for you." She was confused. He pointed to the top of the stairs. She looked and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen." An elder man called attention. "Uchiha Itachi would like to present his guest of Honor, Uchiha Sasuke." Everyone stopped what they were doing and jaws dropped, including Hinata's. Even Sai had to do a double take. Sasuke was walking down the stairs annoyed with what his brother had arranged. He had on a dark blue suit and his hair was nicely done. Hinata couldn't stop herself from walking towards him and no one dared stopped her with Itachi watching, knowing he would cause a scene.

"S-Sasuke!" She called to him. Sasuke quickly found her and took off to her wrapping his arms around her. "W-what are you doing here?" She smiled at him. He just looked at her and couldn't believe this was really his girlfriend. "Sasuke?'

"I'm sorry, I just, look at you. God you're gorgeous Hinata." Her face quickly turned red and looked down. "This is what a real princess looks like." He smiled at her.

"You look very nice yourself without jeans on." She teased him.

"Yeah, believe me its hard moving in this thing." He pulled on his jacket and looked up to see Itachi moving around. 'What is he doing?' He was still moving, like making dancing motions. 'Oh . . .' He looked down at Hinata and reached out his hand. "Would you like to . . . dance?" He asked uncertain. Hinata giggled but took his hand.

"Yes, please." With that Itachi signaled the band and the music played. Sasuke led her out to the floor but had no idea where to start. "Just watch." She smiled taking his left hand and putting it on her waist and taking his right hand. "Now we move." She slowly started and he followed. After a few steps he started to get it so it was easier for them to move together. All eyes, not all happy, but all eyes were on them.

He moved her closer to him and then spun her once and then again. Right now, they felt they were the only ones in that whole room. The whole parent and Sai thing didn't matter to them. It was them alone with each other. His eyes never left hers as they moved around the dance floor passing her father and then his. Then soon other couples started to join in on the dance floor.

"They don't look to happy do they?" Sasuke smirked looking back at the angry men. Hinata giggled at Sasuke. She really couldn't believe he was here but she sure was happy to see him. 'If things were different, if Sasuke was part of his family and the business no one would dare object to us being together but then again,' She placed her head on his chest when they started to slow down. 'But then he wouldn't be the great guy that he is. The person who I love so much.'

"Hinata," She looked up at them as they continued to dance. "I'm sorry." He held her hand tighter. "I'm sorry for not being the best boyfriend. I lose my patience easily, I can be a jerk, and I can't give you everything that Sai can but . . . but please know I do care for you." She blushed at what he said.

"I-its okay Sasuke. I like you for you, not what you have or anything like that." She smiled at him. Sasuke smiled back at her with his heart so warm. Never has he felt like this. But even with all the love they held for each other, those who opposed them had a greater hate.

"That's it. I want him taken care of." Hiashi's cold voice commanded Neji. Neji nodded and disappeared into the crowd behind them.

"What do you have planned?" Sai was intrigued. But Hiashi didn't answer. "That is more than enough for an answer." Sai smiled looking at Hinata. After Sasuke was taken care of he promised she would never smile like that again.

"But Sasuke, how did you get here?" She asked when he spun her and then pulled her back to him.

"To be honest it was the dobe." He sighed. 'Naruto-kun?' She thought. "He came over and finally made me realized how much you meant to me. So much that I don't care what happens to me anymore. I can take anything as long as you remain by my side." He stopped moving in the middle of the dance floor with people dancing around them.

"Sasuke?" But he just smiled at her and leaned in to her. "S-Sasuke . . ." She whispered before he gently kissed her lips. Sai's eyes widened. 'How dare he . . .' He could already hear other people speaking about what just happened.

"Come on, there is something I wanna show you." Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and they started walking out of the dance floor into the crowds.

"Follow them." Ordered Fugaku to his own men. "Do you really want to be my enemy after this Itachi?" He eyed his son who stood next to him now.

"Not really, but I'm also not afraid to become one." He smiled grabbing onto his mother's hand. "Want to dance mother?" Itachi smiled. Mikoto smiled and joined him. Even she knew Fugaku was going too far with their son but she would never defy her husband.

Sasuke and Hinata made their way out to the garden in back where there were very few people. They sat on a stone bench under a Sakura tree. The night couldn't have a more perfect night. "What did you want to show me Sasuke?" She smiled at him with her hands on her lap.

"Let me see your hand." She tilted her head. "Just do it dork." He laughed. So finally she rested out her hand. "Close your eyes." She gave him an odd look. "Do you really have to make this so difficult?" After rolling her eyes she closed them. While she waited she heard him moving around and then something light and cold landed on her hand. "Open." She did as told to see a small chain in her hand.

"What is this?" She picked it up and noticed the symbol that hung from the chain.

"It's the Uchiha crest. Every male gets one when they are born," He flipped it over and revealed two letters 'U.S', "With their initials on it. This one is mine." Hinata's face lit up like a small child's. She has never seen something like this before. "I want you to have it."

"You want me to have it?" He nodded taking it out of her hand and then placed it around her neck. It fell right on top of her mother's necklace. "A-are you sure Sasuke? It looks expensive."

"Yeah I'm sure. I doubt you'll lose it." He smiled. "There is something else Hinata . . ."

"Huh?" He moved closer to her. "Uh . . ."

"Hinata, I want us to be together. No matter what." He took a deep breath and she could see the small tint of red coming to his face. "Hinata . . . after high school I want . . . I want you to . . ."

"Well isn't this cute?" They both looked over to see Neji and both of their father's men. "You two really crossed the boundaries this time." He shook his head.

"What the hell do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke stood up in front of Hinata. "I'll be happy to kick your ass right now." He started loosening his tie.

"You don't stand a chance Uchiha." Neji snapped his fingers and the men stared moving closer to the couple. 'Dammit.' Sasuke thought counting how many guys there were and then looked back at Hinata. 'I don't want her to get hurt.' He closed his eyes and tried to come up with a quick plan.

"AH!" One of the men yelled. Sasuke eyes opened to see Naruto punching one of the guys.

"Hey teme! Thought you could use some backup!" He smiled grabbing another guy and punching him.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered for him.

"Heh, you think you'll get all the glory?" Sasuke unbuttoned his suit and threw the jacket to the ground. "You want a fight? Then let's get started!" He ran up to Neji with his fist going straight into his face sending Neji flying.

"Ah! Go Sasuke!" Hinata smiled but then noticed men going towards her. "I uh . . ." She looked at the ground and seen some stones! "Aha!" She quickly picked them all up and started to throw them at the men.

"You have been a pain for far too long Uchiha!" Neji quickly got up blocking Sasuke second punch. He then went to kick Sasuke in the ribs but Sasuke grabbed a hold of his leg pushing it up making Neji flip up and over landing hard on the ground. Sasuke grabbed onto his shirt and socked him hard in the mouth again. One of the guys grabbed Sasuke from behind not letting move.

"D-Dammit!" Sasuke grabbed the guys' arms trying to get him off but was getting nowhere. 'Think!' Just then he took his elbow and slammed it into the man's stomach letting his grip become lose on Sasuke but not enough to let him escape yet! "Let go!" Sasuke tried to hit him again. But the man just passed out. "Huh?' He looked behind him to see Hinata with her shoe in one hand. He just laughed at Hinata but that laugh ended before it started.

At that moment Uchiha Sasuke has never felt more fear in his whole life. "Sasuke?" Hinata asked. His eyes widened in terror. He wouldn't dare would he? The sound of gunfire echoed through the sky.

"SASUKE!"

xXxXxXx

Usagi: OMG?-shakes MaNa-

MaNa: C. . .can't . . . bre. . .eath. . . .

Usagi: What in the world happened?

MaNa: I-I don't k-know! Let go dammit!

-hits usagi-

MaNa: Anyways, we hope you all liked this chapter.

Usagi: Y-yes. It took a while to type up but I hope it was worth it.

There it is! The 10th chapter! We hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We really enjoyed typing the cute scene between Hinata and Sasuke. Please review and let us know what you think! Till then thanks for all the love! Oh and if you would like to see Hinata's dress:

**.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD594704**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or whatever holiday you may have celebrated. To start out I would like to let you know how well the story is going! Right now it has 56 favs , 51 alerts, 121 reviews, and 9,380 hits. A thousand more hits and it will double the first story! We just want to thank all of you who read the story every week! It just means so much to us so thank you all again. This chapter is pretty long, but I'm sure you won't mind ;D

**Umori**: I thank you for your honest opinion. It does help me out a lot, but the story will not go how you wanted it to be lol. But please understand my story is not over just yet so there are still many twist and surprises yet to come. I hope you continue to enjoy my story though.

** Ayamichan34**: lol I know, please forgive me :)

**Becomeafan**: Thank you so much!

**Danistorm**: I'm so happy that you were able to find my story again! I thought you didn't like the story anymore because I didn't see your reviews lol But now you can read and I can see your reviews ;D His father or Sai? You'll just have to wait and see. Thank you again for reading.

**XxXUchiha SurayaXxX**: Oh thank you so much! We are happy that you love the story and us lol Actually Kiba would have been fun but I can't really picture him being mean like Sai. We hope you continue to like the story. And here is your update! :D

**Justice Uchiha**: I love your ideas. Maybe you should help me on the next story lol but you probably are right about each of your theories. Well I hope you like what I choose to do :)

**ItAcHiSWiFeY**: Well I'm happy that you are into the story! Here is the next chapter so you get to find out everything! Hope you enjoy!

**Harley944**: :O

**Nata chibi-chan**: lol here is the next chapter for you! And thank you so much for your love!

**Jojororo**: You'll find out now! Lol

**Badapple12**: Thank you so much! Pie . . . lol hahaha its okay that your bother everyone else haha I give you approval :)

Okay everyone! Here is the chapter you have been waiting for! I hope you enjoy!

**xXxXxXx**

"You never know what you have till it's gone." That's what my mother liked to say.

-Flashback-

"P-p-please m-mommy! I d-d-on't wa-want you t-to go!" Cried the small child. She had been praying for months that her mother would get better, but today, she knew it would be last day for her mother. "I d-don't k-know what I w-would do w-without you!" She could not even imagine her life with her mother. She had been the one to protect her from her father's harsh words, taught her how to be kind, and was the only one who really loved her.

"Now, now Hinata-chan." She paused because she could not speak to long without breathing. "My love for you will always be here." Her boney finger pointed to Hinata's little chest. "In your heart. That is where I'll always be." Her coughs became harder and Hinata held onto her arm with a river of tears. "I-I'm okay sweetie. But you s-should know Hinata-chan I'm n-not the only . . . only one who . . . who loves you." Her breathing became heavier and heavier.

"M-mommy!" The child cried out again. Quickly nurses ran in and surrounded the bed gathering the breathing machine and cords everywhere. "Wh-what's happening? Mommy!" One of the nurses grabbed her and tried to pull her away but her mother's weak arm grabbed onto her. "Mommy?" She gave a small smile to Hinata.

"I'm not the . . . only one who loves you. T-there . . . will be someone else . . . one day . . . who will love you more then I. T-then it will be . . . your job . . . Hinata . . . to love them back . . . and n-never let . . . them . . . go . . ." Her arm fell from Hinata. The machine that always beeped with the rhythm of her heart suddenly stopped and just did one long beep.

"Mommy?" But she didn't answer. "Mommy!"

-Flashback end-

"SASUKE!"

She had never felt fear like this since her mother's death. But it was a fear she never again wanted to feel. "Sasuke! Sasuke are you alright?" He fell into her clinging to his arm. "Oh God Sasuke!" She cried again holding onto him. He had been in front of her when she hit the one man with her shoe but when Sasuke's smile vanished she knew something was wrong. Very wrong. When the gunshot fired Sasuke ran as fast as he could to pull her into his chest letting the bullet strike him in his right arm.

"D-Dammit! W-what the hell were you thinking?" He yelled to the male figure. Hinata looked up and couldn't believe it. "Want me out of the picture that bad? But why the hell would you try to shoot Hinata?" But the male didn't answer creating more rage in Sasuke. "Answer me **Sai** you asshole!" Sasuke tried to stand up but quickly fell back into Hinata.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled out running towards them.

Hinata reached her arms out safely catching him. But he could feel her whole body shaking. "S-Sai . . . how c-could you do s-such a thing?" She stuttered out with tears still rolling down her face. Sai reloaded the black gun and aimed it back at Sasuke.

"I would never harm Hinata. But I knew you would protect her so I had no worries of hurting her." He gave a smile. "And now I'll finish this. No offense Uchiha but if you would have just stayed out of this then maybe I could have let you live." He placed his finger on the trigger. "Goodbye." He whispered. Hinata's eyes widened as she clung tighter onto Sasuke. 'No . . . please no!'

"Enough!" They all turned around to see Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi.

"F-father?" Hinata spoke but her father just looked down upon her.

"Hiashi-san, Fugaku-San?" Sai asked putting the gun down to his side. Fugaku took a look at his son and noticed his arm bleeding onto Hinata's dress. He just sighed.

"Sai, I understand your hate for Sasuke because it is much like my own but I cannot have you killing a Uchiha," He eyed back at Sasuke again. "No matter how low of an Uchiha they might be." Sasuke just glared at him holding his shoulder. "What I suggest," Fugaku turned to Hiashi. "Take your daughter somewhere else and I will keep Sasuke here. That way things will go as planned." Hiashi was silent for a moment but then sighed.

"I agree. Sai take Hinata back to the house. We will make plans immediately." Hinata heart felt as if it stopped beating. She would be separated from Sasuke?

"F-father please there must-"

"Silence! You are the last person here who has any right to speak! You are becoming as much of a disgrace as that bug there!" She looked at Sasuke who was looking right back into her eyes. They both knew there was no way either of them could survive without each other. He went to whip the tear from her face but then the sky made more. "Let us hurry before we get soaked." Hiashi turned and started walking away with Sai behind him giving order to their men.

The two didn't move until the men grabbed them both. "No! Let me go, Sasuke!" She tried pushing the men off of her but the rain became heavy and started to block her eyesight.

"Damn! Hinata!" He punched a few guys and with Naruto's help almost got away until Neji grabbed a hold of Sasuke injured arm and twisted it behind his back. "You bastard! Let me go now!" He shouted at the Hyuuga male who held an anxious look in his eyes. Almost like this was not what he wanted to do. But Sasuke turned back to Hinata when she called out for him. "Hinata!" He reached his left arm out to her.

"S-Sasuke!" She pushed her arm through and reached to him. Their fingers for a swift moment interlocked. They couldn't believe it would end like this. Being forced to separate and never see each other again. His love for her and her love for him, it was so strong but they feared, not even that could save them. He looked down to her lips as she whispered to him . . .

"Hinata . . ." He spoke softly. Just then they were jerked away from each other. Sasuke fell backwards on Naruto and Neji. He tried to move quickly to get Hinata back into his sights but when he did she was already being forced away outside the gates. "NO! HINATA!" And for the first time tears ran down Sasuke's face. "Give her back to me!" He cried falling to his knees watching her being forced into the car and driving off. Her face appeared in the back window banging on it with tears. "Hinata!" He pounded his fist to the ground.

Standing not too far away stood his mother with her hand over her mouth and tears falling down her face. After listening to Fugaku say such horrible things about their son over the years she had assumed he had become just as heartless as his father. But he wasn't. Her heart was breaking watching what had just happened. "Sasuke . . ." She watched the tears fall from him blending into the rain. How could this happen to her son, her baby? Even if he wasn't a part of their family, she always wanted him to be happy. But now she knew that would never happen for him.

-At the Hyuuga's-

"Get your hands off of me!" She hit Sai with her fist as he pulled her up to her room. "Let me go I said!" He finally let her go by throwing her onto the floor in her room and slamming the door. "That jerk!" she rubbed her wrist where he was holding onto her.

"A jerk huh?" Her body froze. He . . . didn't leave? She slowly turned her head and sure enough he was still there!

"Ah . . . what are you doing in here? If my father finds out he'll . . ." She stopped speaking because he was now walking towards her undoing his tie. "W-what are you d-doing?" She instantly stood up and began backing away from him but ran into her dresser. "S-stop where you a-are!" But it was to late. Slamming his hand on her dresser to block her from leaving he used his other hand and grabbed her face forcing her to look at him.

"Now look what you did to this dress. Do you know how much it was? I doubt you care though right? You don't give a damn about anything I could give you." She just glared at him because everything he was saying was true and she was not about to deny it. "So you'd rather live with him and have nothing?" She tried to nod her head but his hand was putting to much pressure on her chin for her to move. "Well to bad. You are my wife and that is it." But he could tell that did not affect her anymore so he had to come up with a plan. "Fine."

He let her go but she was not free for long. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. "S-Sai . . ." She didn't have enough time to defend herself before Sai was on top of her pressing his lips onto hers, hard. She pushed her lips together tightly so that the kiss wouldn't dare go any farther. But that was not the only thing Sai had in mind just seconds after kissing her he grabbed the side of her dress that was laced up with ribbon and ripped it right off. "Ah! S-Sai stop it!" She pushed him away from her face.

"But you've let him kiss you right?" He whispered into her ear causing her to blush. "So you have, what else Hinata?" He grabbed one of her hands and kissed her palm. "What else has he done to you?" His dark eyes captured her. Her mouth opened slightly trying to find the words to speak.

"Uh . . . I um . . ." Her breathing became heavy. He wasn't really planning to do anything . . . was he? Unknown to her, that questions, was about to be answered shortly. He placed his finger on her lips and grinned.

"You haven't slept with him though, have you?" He moved his finger down her neck to the middle of her chest. She didn't want to answer him, if she said yes or no; the outcome would still be the same. "You haven't. Perfect." He took his hand and grabbed the side of the dress and ripped it from Hinata's body revealing her breast and waist. She quickly covered her chest with her arms with fear in her eyes, but the fear rushed through her entire body that it began to shake her. "I'll make sure Sasuke will never want you." Those words made her body ice cold. "And don't try to use your father against me because I'm sure he'd much rather have me take you," He took hold of her wrist pinning both of them onto the bed so could not hide herself, "Instead of that bug." He moved closer to her and licked her neck. Hinata closed her eyes with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"P-please . . . stop." She begged as she felt his tongue go down to her right breast. Her body shivered at this. Even her body knew this wasn't right, because it wasn't him, her Sasuke. Sasuke was never mean. He would always be gentle and did everything he could to try not to rush. He also always asked to touch her so he would not scare her. But this was the opposite. There was no way she could ever enjoy this.

"Isn't this what he did to you?" He kissed her bare stomach and back up to her rib cage. "Isn't it the same? Whether it's him or me, isn't it the same?" Her eyes shot open. The same? No . . . it could never be the same.

"N . . . no." She spoke so quietly Sai didn't hear her.

"What?" He looked at her. He was almost taken back by the look in her eyes. They were full of anger, something he had never seen before.

"No, it's not the same! Y-Your kisses, your touch, your everything . . . it's nothing like Sasuke's! Don't ever compare yourself to him because you'll never beat him!" She cried out to him in a harsh voice that almost made him surrender. But then it clicked back into his mind, 'I'll just have to completely break her.' His body filled with rage.

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure you forget everything about him. Everything." He pushed his lips hard against hers. She began moving her body trying to find a way to get away from him. 'O-oh no. I have do something quick or else . . . or else . . .' She thought trying to get at least one of her hands free. 'That's it!' She quickly opened her mouth and bit his lip hard.

"AH!" He screamed releasing one of her hands to hold his bottom lip giving her the opening she needed! 'Now!' She took her hand and made a fist and as hard as she possibly could puched Sai in the chest. It wasn't a strong punch to him but it did catch him off guard making it a perfect moment for Hinata. He fell off her bed landing onto her floor now holding onto his chest trying to catch his breath. Hinata pulled up her dress to cover herself and dashed out to her door but Sai grabbed her ankle making her fall to the floor. She turned her head around and he had made his way on top of her again!

"G-Get off of me now!" She kept trying to punch him but he pinned both her hands above her head. Tears were now pouring down her face. This couldn't be . . . no . . . "NO!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"What the hell is going on?" The door slammed opened. Sai's head snapped up and annoyance appeared on his face. Slowly Hinata looked up and never in her whole life was she happy to see her cousin Neji. "Sai get off of her now!" Sai didn't move. "NOW!" Hinata felt Sai's hand grow tighter on her wrist before he let her go and get up. He walked up to Neji and put his lips by his ear.

"You better pray I don't have you killed for ruining my moment." Neji returned the glare he was receiving.

"You better pray I don't kill you now for hurting her." Sai just snorted and looked back at Hinata and then made his way out of the room. Neji quickly went to Hinata's side holding her close to him. She was in too much of a shock to really react. "Hinata, are you okay?" He gently shook her to gain her attention. Her red eyes looked up at him. "I didn't think he'd be that low. Anyways, I'll send one of the maids up here to help you get ready." He explained and stood up but Hinata grabbed onto his shirt. Looking back at her he could see the look of a small child not wanting to be alone.

"It'll be okay Hinata. Everything will get better I'm sure." He patted her head and walked out of her room. She continued to stay on the floor holding on her dress and looked out her window. This was really happening. Her father was going to take her somewhere far away from here, away from Sasuke, to marry Sai. She would live the rest of her life a lie. Pretending to be in love, pretend to be the perfect wife and even one day . . . a mother. The thought of having Sai's children made her shake. Right now she wanted Sasuke to hold her. To tell her over and over that he loved her.

"Sasuke . . . please save me."

-With Sasuke-

"How you feeling Teme?" Naruto asked walking into Ino's living room. Sasuke didn't answer him. Just kept his eyes to the floor as Ino treated his arm. After Hinata was taken away his father's men took him and Naruto to the street and beat on them some more leaving them just about dead. Ino had just passed by in her car and picked them both up bringing them to her guest house across the street from her home. Since her father rarely went over there it was a perfect hideout.

Naruto understood when Sasuke didn't answer him. The best thing that ever happen to Sasuke was now being ripped away from not just him but his whole life. Even right now Hinata could be on a plane leaving and they would never see her again.

"Are you going to do something Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked carefully placing on the last bandage. (Yes, she did take the bullet out.) Sasuke looked up at her looking like he wanted to cry all over again. "Oh Sasuke-kun." Ino hugged him, she felt so bad for him.

"I don't know what to do. I want to just go to her house but then what?" Naruto and Ino were confused. "What do I do then? Run away with her? What would happen about her schooling and we'd have to get jobs because there is no way my father will continue paying for my house if she lives with me. I . . . I can't do anything for her." His whole body tensed up.

"S-Sasuke stop! You'll open the wound up all over again!" Ino yelled at him. He eased up a little bit but the stress was taking over his mind and body.

"Come on teme! Don't tell me that is what's bothering you. Hina-chan doesn't care about that. Sure she'll want to finish school but you know she isn't all that high class even if she is rich." Naruto sat across from Sasuke and his girlfriend. "I mean come on, her old man has to come around eventually. Look at Ino's dad. He doesn't like me all that much but he knows Ino will just sneak out if he don't let her see me." He smiled making Ino laugh because it was true.

"But this is different . . . I'm no good. Dammit!" Sasuke's rage got the best of him and he ended up kicking the table making it fall sideways. "Damn . . . I-I'm sorry I just . . . I can't handle this!" He put his hand up to his head. "I hate this! I-I feel so lost . . . without her with me." His two friends just sat with him and tried to calm him as much as they could. But how do you help heal a broken heart?

A couple hours had past and it was now 1 in the morning. "Are you sure Ino? Won't you get in some major trouble?" Ino waved her hand.

"It's my car so whatever. Well, a spare car anyways. It's all paid for and is in my name. How else are you gonna get home but if you can't just come right back here. The spare key is on that keychain. And Sasuke," He looked back at her, "I'll call Hinata." He nodded and got into the black Porsche. Naruto quickly kissed his girl and jumped into the passenger seat and they were off.

"Do you have any ideas teme?" Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke. Truth was, he did have a small plan but it wouldn't happen overnight. But by the time he got everything ready Hinata might already be gone. Right now though, he really didn't have much of a choice. Currently he had his bank card on him and maybe 300 bucks at home, well he'd have to make it work. "You do have an idea, don't you?"

"Yeah but whether or not it'll work I have no idea. Call Ino, we're going to need her help." Sasuke spoke. Naruto just smiled at him. No matter what he'd stay and help Sasuke. "Because after tomorrow we're going to be missing school for a little while." Now he had wanted to take back what he just said.

"Oh crap, that means you have one hell of an idea."

-Back at Hinata's house-

It was so late and she had kept crying so hard that she fell asleep. The sound of her phone beeping though awoke her. She rubbed her eyes and squinted trying to go towards the small light in her dark room. The finally stumbled her way to the small phone but couldn't read who it was but still answered it. "H-Hello?" She yawned.

"Hinata?"

"I-Ino-chan?" She was surprised to hear from her this late. "Is something wrong?"

"I should be asking you that. I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Hinata could feel those damn tears coating her eyes.

"I-I don't e-even know . . . it's just not fair and I don't even know if Sasuke is alright." She brushed away the falling tears.

"Well he's alright. He left here with Naruto not too long ago."

"He's alright then? H-How is his arm?" She accidently yelled into the phone making Ino laugh.

"Oh yeah he's fine but Hinata he needs to know if they're trying to take you tomorrow or not."

"N-No father said that I'll be leaving Friday b-but he didn't say where to."

"Okay listen Hinata, this is what you're going to do . . ."

-The next morning-

"The library?" Her father asked suspicious of his daughter.

"Y-yes father. Ino said that s-since she was sick t-that she needed some extra help t-today to catch up. I-it wouldn't be for t-that long I promise." She felt the pain in her body travel all over. She made herself stay completely still while talking with her father so it wouldn't be so obvious that she was lying.

"Fine. I'll have you picked up and dropped off with a few guards. If that doesn't make a difference, does it?" He looked up at her from his desk.

"N-no father!" He nodded.

"Alright then you may go. Now leave before you are late for school." He waved her out the door. Quickly she took off out to her car and drove to school. Today needed to go by fast because Ino said she had a surprise after school and she wanted to know what it was now. She instantly noticed Sasuke wasn't in class but neither was Naruto. That didn't shock her though; Ino said that they wouldn't be. 'Sasuke, where are you?' She thought.

Before she knew it the day was over and Ino shoved her into the car and they were on their way to the library. "Ino what is there at the library though?" She asked. Ino just smiled.

"Oh, we're not going to the library."  
"W-we're not? B-but my father's men are following us!" Hinata looked out the back window but they weren't being followed! "But father said that . . ." She looked over at Ino who had her cell phone out.

"Believe me Hinata, everything is taken care of. It's just that your 'father' called the men telling them they did not have to follow you today and gave them the day off." She couldn't believe that Ino had gone that far for her! She could almost cry of joy from her best friend. "Here we are!" Hinata looked out the window to see a house. "Now this is where I leave you."

"Huh? L-leave me?" Hinata went to asked again but Ino had already pushed her out of the car and drove away quickly! "I-Ino-chan! Come back here!" But it was too late. "Oh dear . . ." She turned back to the house. It looked pretty new but still . . . "I guess . . . I go in." She walked up to the home and knocked and the door opened by itself. "M-m-maybe I s-s-should just go back . . ." But Ino brought her here for a reason. She took a deep breath and walked in closing the door behind her. "H-h-hello? I-Is someone here?"

The house was neat but almost empty. "I wonder if anyone lives here?"

"Not anymore." She knew that voice. "It was my grandfathers." Hinata turned around to see him. Her Sasuke. "I completely forgot about it. Oddly he left it to me." He walked up to her. "Hey Hinata." She leaped into him.

"S-Sasuke! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Ah yeah . . . be careful with the arm." He squinted and she quickly pulled away.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He just shook his head and laughed. "But Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Let's go upstairs. I'll tell you everything." He held her hand and led her upstairs into the master bedroom. Once they reached the room Hinata noticed the bedroom was pretty empty except a bed a dresser with photos on it. Sasuke grabbed one of the photos and showed it to Hinata. "This is my grandfather and grandmother. You know, they were just like us." Hinata looked up at him as he stared into the picture. "No one wanted them to be together because my grandfather was broke. It wasn't till after they ran away and got married did he start the company."

"I-I never knew that." Hinata looked at the other photos.

"Yeah so it pisses me off how my father can be the way he is. He knew what his own father went through and yet . . . I dunno maybe he is just too cold hearted to feel love. But Hinata," He placed the photo down and looked into her eyes. The most beautiful eyes in the world. "I'm not like him. I won't be able to give you everything like that asshole can but I can love you. With everything I have." He then got down on his knees.

"Oh my God . . ." Hinata whispered with her hands over her mouth. What was he doing?

"Hyuuga Hinata, I will promise this to you. I will not let you marry Sai. If you trust and believe in me, I will be the one you marry. So Hinata," He took her hand. "Will you become Uchiha Hinata and marry me?" Her mouth dropped. She never expected something like this from Sasuke!

"A-are you serious Sasuke?" He nodded. "Then uh . . . I . . . yes Sasuke yes!" Her face was blushing with tears of joy falling down. "Yes Sasuke!" He smiled and stood up.

"You'll need this then." He pulled out a ring from his pocket. "It was my grandmothers." He slipped it onto her finger. "A perfect fit." She was so happy and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. This was what she wanted, this was right. His hands held her close to him. "Hey Hinata this probably . . . isn't the best uh . . . time." He pulled away. He wanted this moment to be romantic not perverted.

"But Sasuke . . . I um . . . I want you to kiss me." His eyes widened looking at his new fiancée. Her eyes looking at his chest with her face rosy. He smiled and happily kissed her back. Just like he knew their kissed deepened. With such passion they never felt before. Her lips were so soft against his and her small mouth was always an enjoyable place to explore because she let him have his way. He broke the kiss breathing heavily. Hinata's body was warm with excitement. Sasuke never failed to make her feel this way. She also knew he would stop with the kiss . . . but this time . . . she didn't want it to end like that.

"Huh? Hinata?" He called her name when she took his hand and led him to the bed. She sat down on the bed and pulled him on top of her. "H-Hinata! What are you doing?" A blush came on his face. This was not in his plans for the day. Hinata clung to his sweater with begging eyes. "Hinata . . . are you sure about this?" He had to make sure she understood what she was saying yes to. He didn't want her to have any regrets . . . well she was his fiancée now. She nodded slowly.

"Yes Sasuke." His heart began beating faster and faster. Only Hinata did this to him. She was the only one he wanted.

"Okay then . . ." He leaned in and kissed her gently slowly unzipping his sweater throwing it to the floor. "I love you Hinata, more than anything." He whispered into her ear. His hot breath made her center become warm once again. "I'll be gentle, I promise." He then began kissing her neck taking in her scent. It intoxicated him. Her hands traveled to the back of his neck moving him closer to her. "Hinata." He moaned her name sending jolts through her hot body.

Gently he helped her take off her top and looked down at her body. Burning the sight of her into mind so that he'll never forget. "God Hinata . . ." He went to kiss her stomach but she stopped him. "What is it?" He asked because he didn't want to scare her.

"Y-your s-shirt." He looked at himself. She wanted him to take it off.

"Ah okay." He smiled grabbing the bottom of his shirt slowly pulling over his own head trying not to hurt his arm. "Better?" He smiled at her. His naked body was always a sight for her. God . . . was she lucky. He moved in to her kissing her collarbone down to her chest. Yes, she was right. Sai was nothing compared to Sasuke. His hands, body, lips, everything. Anything he did made her feel good. The two touched and explored each other until they both had no clothing on.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Whispered Sasuke who already had sweat on his brow. She nodded slightly trying to catch her breath. She had been so nervous but that had already left her thoughts after Sasuke's touches. His manhood was long and hard like it was before begging to go inside her wet cavern. He took her hand in his. "Let me know if it hurts too much okay?" And with that Sasuke put his tip near her lips at first Hinata jumped at the feeling but once he rubbed it a few times against her she was alright.

Now was the moment he needed full control of himself. He slowly made his way into her and could already feel her tight walls and her juices. 'Oh God.' He thought. Only his tip was in but he felt like he could have just cum right then and there. He looked at Hinata who had her eyes close. The pain already. He started pumping himself into her slowly each time pushing himself in a little deeper.

"Ah S-Sasuke!" She cried out squeezing his hand. "I-Its so . . . hard . . ." She felt her muscles tighten up but that only made things more enjoyable for Sasuke's member.

"It's almost in Hinata." She nodded. He knew that he had to just push in a little harder and that is what he did. "Oh fuck . . ." He was now inside her cavern with her walls completely surrounding him sending him in ecstasy!

"Ah . . . Sasuke! Oh God . . ." It felt as if lighting was surging through her body. She bucked her hips against him when she was ready to move on and he licked his lips. Slowly he started moving in and out of her feeling the friction between them making heat only turning Sasuke on more and more. He wanted to just fuck her so hard right now but he knew better. 'I . . . I can't.' He thought trying to calm down.

Her small moans were not helping at all though. Hearing her say his name with each pump he made into her sent his body in a hormonal rage. "Hinata . . ." She looked up at him her face still flushed. "I'm . . . I'm trying so hard right now . . . to control myself but you just . . . you feel too damn good." His lips took over hers demanding to be let in. Hinata's small mouth was taken over by his tongue moving in every direction that it could.

"Sasuke . . ." She managed to call his name again. "It's . . . okay Sasuke. I'm . . . I'm ready." She whispered. Sasuke's muscles her tense, his whole body just begging and pleading to take over her.

"Okay . . . I hope you are ready. . ." He slammed himself into her deep this time. Hinata let out a scream of pleasure wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke knew what it was; he had hit her sweet spot. "I want to hear you scream again . . ." He smiled slowly wrapping his arms around her ignoring the pain from his arm. "Hinata. . ." His mouth traveled down her neck nibbling on her making Hinata moan for him once again.

"Sasuke . . . please . . ." He began pumping into her again harder whenever she demanded him. Her walls her becoming tighter and tighter. He could tell that she was ready to cum so he was going to make sure it was one hell of an orgasim. "Ah Sasuke!" She screamed with each thrust he made hitting her spot each time making Hinata's body burn with passion only a few more hits and it sent Hinata over the edge. "Oh God SASUKE!" She screamed letting herself cum all over Sasuke's member. Breathing like she had just run a marathon Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "Was that . . ?" He nodded.

"Hinata, I'm almost ready to just blow . . ." Even though he wanted to he couldn't give Hinata any time to relax because he was hard and demanding. She understood and slowly moved her hips along his pushing him back in. "Hinata . . ." He moaned her name pushing in her the same time she moved her hips. It all felt so good. He moved faster and faster with her walls tighter then before just swallowing him. "Hi . . . Hinata . . ." He kept moaning her name. This was it; Sasuke was not able to control himself. His thrusts were no longer gentle they were now on full demand taking every part of her in him.

"S-Sasuke!" She screamed out loud pushing her nails into his back but that only burned his body more pushing deep and hard into her.

"Ah Hianta!" He moaned her name once more releasing his own fluids inside of her. Hinata could feel the warm liquid enter her and liked the feeling. Moments after he had cummed Sasuke fell onto Hinata because neither one of them were able to move. The room now smelled like sex and sweat. Of course they didn't mind. "Are you . . . okay . . . Hinata?" He softly spoke laying his head on her chest, which he greatly enjoyed since her breast her so soft.

"Y-Yes Sasuke . . . a little sore but . . . I'm okay. How are you?" She ran her fingers through the back of his head. He nodded.

"I'm . . . fantastic." She giggled at him. "So . . ." She looked down at him. "Was it 10 times better like I . . . promised?" He smiled. All she could do was let out a small laugh at him.

"Yes Sasuke . . . I think even more." She smiled at him.

"That's . . . good. I know we should . . . be getting you home . . . but do you think we could . . . just stay here for a little . . . longer?" And with that the Uchiha male had fallen asleep on her. She didn't mind though. It kind of excited her knowing she could make the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke this tired. Giggling at herself Hinata looked at her hand that held the ring Sasuke had given to her. It was so beautiful.

She had thought about what she just done with Sasuke. If her father found out he would disown her in a heartbeat, though the thought of that sounded kind of nice. But she also knew Sasuke had a plan, whether the plan would work though was another story. She had faith in him though. And right now, that is all she needed.

**xXxXxXx**

Usagi: Hey everyone! Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was so long, though I'm sure none of you really minded. Lol

MaNa: Yeah . . . it did take like three days to finish the chapter up though.

Usagi: It sure did, especially since my word document deleted half of it. Stupid computer.

MaNa: Anyways, the two finally slept together.

Usagi: DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! You jerk! They made love, total difference!

MaNa: Of course, of course. Good thing Hinata didn't tell him about what Sai did though; this moment might not have happened then lol

Usagi: I agree. But now that this has happened I wonder what Sasuke's plan is.

MaNa: Yeah, it'll be kind of hard since Hinata is being shipped to England with Sai.

Usagi: OMG YOU USELESS PERSON YOU! Will you quit telling the secrets of the story!

MaNa: oh . . . sorry. . .

Usagi: *sigh* anyways, we do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember reviews are always nice lol Till then, thank you again for all of your love and support. Oh yeah, and have a wonderful New Years everyone! I hope all of your dreams and goals come true!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello there everyone! I hope everyone's New Years went well. Like always, we'd like to thank you for reading our story! It means so much to us. Also we wish you all the best of luck with any goals or dreams you may have this year! A few of our goals are having a few more stories and maybe take a few request one-shots :)

**Harley944**: Thank you! :D

**LM3795**: lol yes they did xD

**Uchiha Suraya**: -MaNa looks at Usagi- Told you it was the same thing. –Usagi hits MaNa- Shut up you, anyways, thank you so much for all the love and we hope you continue to like the story

**Danistorm**: Thank you! I know, bad Sai! Yes Sasuke finally asked her to marry him. The most romantic part in the story.

**Dark Moon Maiden**: Yes, Sai does have his devil side of him. He can be very possessive. Thank you for reading!

**Shugosailormewmewz21**: Thanks!

**Lilcocoa**: First, thank you for reviewing all my chapters. I loved everything you said! Yes but let's hope their love can keep them together!

**ItAcHiSWiFeY**: YAY! Our goal is complete! Lol yes I know thankfully Neji came just in time to save her. And thank you, that is what we wanted you to feel between them :D

**Becomeafan**: Yes, me to lol

**Ayamichan34**: Thank you so much! Yes, at least he can still move :)

**Badapple12**: CAPSLOCK! You make us so happy lol I'm glad you love the story still and it's okay you can type loving all day if you please :D

**LuckyTigger**: lol that would be cute. But you'll just have to see!

**0namakiza0**: It's okay! I hope you had a fun vacation (I need one lol) Well it's almost over, haven't fully decided yet lol Yeah, I can't really see Sai doing that but then again I can . . . but yes, I do think "gay" things of him sometimes as well xD

**.HINATA**.: For some odd reason it won't let me type your whole name? But thank you for your love and support it really does mean a lot!

**Echo Uchiha**: Thank you! You're always the first to review so I look forward to what you have to say :)

Alrighty everyone! Here is the 12th chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

xXxXxXx

She finally made it to the front door where she leaned up against it wincing in pain. Her whole lower part was on fire and not in the amazing way. 'I-I know he said I'd be in pain but this . . . this is just too much!' She thought opening the door.

"Welcome home." Hinata almost fell over from fright when the maid greeted her.

"O-Oh, t-thank you." She smiled holding onto the wall. The maid gave her an odd look but walked away. "T-that was close . . ." She breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't have been any happier that her father and Neji were out today because the way she was walking currently, that would be a little hard to explain.

After making her way up to her room she instantly fell on her bed. 'Oh I made it . . .' she thought sinking into her sheets. She didn't believe after all the pleasure she would feel this much pain. But it was definitely worth it. "Sasuke . . ." She whispered his name with her face blushing.

-Earlier-

He had awakened to find himself still on his new . . . and naked fiancée. Her beautiful large eyes were smiling down at him. "Finally awake?" Her small giggled warmed his heart. That's right, he had fallen asleep after they finished. That was the first time that he had ever done that, but then again, that was the first time he felt love while being with someone. "Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He held his lover closer to him. Her small mew made him smile but he looked up at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting up facing her.

"Huh? O-Oh well . . . I am a l-little sore but alright besides that." She blushed playing with his hair. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her blushing face. "H-how are y-you?" She looked away from his eyes.

"I'm amazing." He grinned pulling her chin up to him. "And honestly . . ." He kissed her gently, "I could go for a round 2." He smiled in his kiss.

"W-what? A-a round 2?" Her blushing face turned even redder as Sasuke pushed her down on the bed. "S-Sasuke!"

-End-

'He really is a pervert . . .' She sighed on her bed. 'If we didn't do it again I probably would be able to walk normally.' But a small smile appeared on her face. She was happy right now, happier then she has ever been. But she wondered . . . how long would it last? Sasuke had told her about a plan but didn't explain the whole thing so she had no idea what it was about. Would he make it on time to save her from leaving? Or would they really . . . be apart?

"No . . . Sasuke wouldn't let that happen." That's right. Sasuke would figure out a way. Right?

-The next day-

Hinata had knocked on her father's office door and waited for him to answer. "Come in." The cold voice spoke. She slowly opened the door and poked her head in.

"Y-You called me father?" She whispered to him. Right now her lower body was still in small pain but manageable. Her father's ice eyes looked up to her and waved her in. Hinata walked in and shut the door silently behind her and sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Wh-what is it father?" Her nerves got the best of her as she fiddled with her fingers. She knew her father was still angry with her about what happened at the party and was unsure if her father was serious about shipping her somewhere else.

"Hinata . . . do you even care about this family?" Her eyes widened. "Do you?" He took off his glasses and laid them on the desk.

"O-of course father! I love our family." Why would her father doubt her love for her family? Her own flesh and blood?

"If that is so then why would dare embarrass us like this? You have known about your marriage with Sai for many years and yet here you sit, in love with that bastard Uchiha!" He slammed his fist on the hard desk sending shivers down Hinata's spin. She has never witness her father's rage like this before. "If your mother was alive she would be ashamed of you as well!" Hinata felt like the whole world had crashed on her. She put her head down and her body tensed. How dare he . . .

"How dare you . . ." She mumbled.

"What? Do you have something to say you disgrace?" That was it. Hinata felt something in her snap.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She stood up slamming her own small fist on the desk. "How dare you say that?" Tears flowed down her face. "You don't know anything at all! You didn't even know mother because she was thrown into a marriage just like I am! All you cared was that she was rich and that's it!

My mother wanted me to be happy and find love my way, not yours! So don't you dare say that she would be ashamed of me because she would be proud that I fell in love instead of following her own mistake with you!"

SLAP

The sting didn't come as fast as she would have thought. But at the moment, she actually couldn't think. Her whole body had gone into shock. Hyuuga Hiashi, her father, had actually hit her. The burning sensation starting numbing her cheek as she reached her hand to her face. Eyes widened she looked back at her father who was standing with his hand still in the air.

"You know nothing." His voice stabbed Hinata like pure ice. "Your mother knew her responsibility. It's time you learned yours." He sat back down and opened his drawer and threw some paper in front of her. "I also suggest you call all of your friends and that bug to say goodbye."

"G . . . goodbye?" She spoke silently still holding her cheek. Her eyes traveled to the desk to read the paper. It was a ticket . . . to England?

"Yes because you won't be going to school tomorrow." She snapped her head up at her father with fear in her eyes. "After tomorrow you will be leaving with Sai to England to finish school at an all girl school and then after graduation you will be married." Silence held the room after he spoke. There was a mistake. He really wasn't sending her off to another . . . country? "I'll allow you to call the Uchiha worm but that is it. You will not be allowed out of this house without an escort at all times. You may go up to your room now." Her whole body was shaking from shock so the only thing she could do was nod and walk out of the office into the hallway where she fell to her knees.

'This can't be happening . . . it just can't be happening!' She screamed in her head trying to find a way to breathe again. She couldn't breathe, her head began to hurt from crying so hard, her body wouldn't stop shaking, even her heart felt like it didn't want to beat anymore. Soon her vision became cloudy and . . . "Hinata-Sama?" She heard a voice but didn't care. Right now she didn't care about anything. "Hinata-Sama!"

-With Sasuke-

He was sitting on his couch petting his little kitten that he still refused to call 'Karin'. Aware of the men sitting outside his house going outside would just be a waste of time. Even if he had Naruto come over he was sure they'd come running in his house thinking they had Hinata. He let out a deep sigh. How was he going to do this? He looked up at his ceiling thinking of Hinata, not like that was different from any other night. But for some odd reason . . . it did feel different. He felt so much closer to her now, like her knew all of her now, like he was more . . . "In love with her." He whispered into the empty home.

He was. He loved her so much that being without her even now was tearing him apart. Not seeing her smile, hearing her laughter, looking into her beautiful eyes, and kissing her whenever he wanted destroyed him. All of that led him to one conclusion . . . Uchiha Sasuke would not be able live without her in his life meaning he would do everything he could to keep her by his side.

"But what do I do? How do I keep her with me?" He thought over in a million times by now but every idea he had either led to him getting shot again or Hinata being taken away. Well . . . there was one way . . . "Screw that! I'd rather die before I ask that son of a bitch father for anything!" He yelled sending poor Karin-chan across the room. "Huh? Oh shit Karin!" He ran to the small kitten and realized that had called her by her name. "This is your master's fault . . ." He picked her up smiling. He placed her on his counter and poured her some milk. "Hinata said I should warm it up for you but you seem content with it as is." He watched her drink the cold milk.

He gazed out his window at the men in black cars. "Really, like they aren't suspicious." He rolled his eyes and leaned again the counter. What was Hinata doing? She said she would call him when she got home but she never did which worried him because it was already 10 at night. 'Maybe I should call her.' He thought setting Karin on the floor and walking towards his phone. But before he could reach his phone a knock came to his door. "Huh? Who the hell would be here this late? Dobe if that's you I don't feel like dealing with you tonight!" He yelled walking towards the door but no one answered. "Dobe don't ignore me . . ." He opened the door to reveal someone that he was not in the mood to see. "What the hell are you doing here?" He spoke with a growl in his throat. This was bad. Very bad.

-Hinata's room-

She opened one eyes slowly observing her surroundings. She was in her bed making this her bedroom. She sat up cautiously since her head was still pounding. 'That's right . . . I must have had a panic attack after leaving fathers office . . .' Then everything flowed back into her memory. Her yelling, the slap and then . . . "England . . ." It barley left her mouth. Her father was sending her away to be with Sai . . . and she wasn't allowed to even see Sasuke before she left. "I need to call him." She removed her blankets. "But I don't even know what time it is." She tried adjusting her eyes to the dark but was quickly blinded from the bright lights turning on.

"It's 1 in the morning." Her body froze. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"What are you doing in my room?" She spoke with irritation without even looking at him.

"My dear Hinata that is no way to greet me now is it?" He smiled walking towards her desk and picked up her phone. "Were you going to call the Uchiha bug?"

"That is none of your business Sai. Now please give me my phone and get out of my room." She spoke trying to hide the fright she had forming inside her right now. She would not forget what had happened last time they were alone.

"Why? So you can call him and tell him how much you will miss him? How you wish you could just runaway?" He turned towards her. His face held no emotion on it which Hinata hated because she could not even guess what he was thinking. "Well you can try to call him," He threw the phone at her. "Not sure if he'll answer though." The phone landed besides her.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" This disturbed her. Why would Sai say something like that?

"Hm? Oh well you see . . . he might not even be breathing at this moment." Fear spread all through her body. "I mean when you have about five guys kicking your ass at once and plus that arm injury . . . that doesn't equal out to well." Her eyes widened.

"W . . . what?" Sai smiled and sat next to her. She couldn't even move.

"You heard me," He ran his hand through her hair, "and I have something to ask you. So please do be honest. Do you love him? Love him more than anything?" She was confused by this. What the hell was going one? "Well do you?" She nodded afraid of his answer. "I see. Well Hinata I have something to tell you as well." He stood up once again walking toward her dresser that held a picture of Sasuke and Naruto. "I went to see Sasuke tonight to get my point across. I made sure he was alive when we left but I can't guarantee that he is alive now." She threw her hands over her mouth. He couldn't be serious could he? "But if you love him so much Hinata, then don't call him and don't sneak off to see him. Because if he is alive Hinata . . ." He picked up Sasuke's picture and looked back at her. "I will make sure I don't leave him alive." He dropped the picture shattering it once it hit the floor.

She could say a word. He was telling the truth. Sasuke was hurt right now . . . and she was here. He walked towards her grabbing her by the chin to face him. "So if you love him so much and want him to stay alive then you will stay away from him and come to England with me without any problems. Do we have an understanding?" The tears running down her face were enough of an answer for him. He let her go and started to walk out. "Oh, this would have never happened if you would have just stayed away from him. So think of it this way Hinata, if he dies it will be your fault." He smiled at the petrified Hyuuga. "Goodnight." He left still smiling.

"N . . . no . . . oh God no!" She brought her knees to her face and screamed. She felt like her soul had been shattered like glass on the picture frame.

-Next day-

"Both Sasuke and Hinata aren't at school. Something's not right." Naruto worried looking down the hallways with Ino. "I mean one of them not being here is one thing but both of them?"

"Maybe he really ran away with her yesterday when they met." Ino shrugged. She didn't want to show it but she was just as worried as her boyfriend because Hinata didn't even call her afterwards which was odd for Hinata.

"No, something's not right. Sasuke didn't even answer his door when I passed his place and Hinata didn't answer any of my texts last night." Just then the pink haired bitch caught his eyes. Normally he didn't really care about her but . . . something was off about her. She seemed worried and almost scared.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Ino latched onto his arm. "Eh? Are you checking Sakura out?" She pulled on his ear!

"N-No Ino-chan! But don't you think she looks well . . . not right?" Naruto tried to free his poor ear from the devils grasps. Ino looked back at her former friend and did notice she was acting different.

"Hm, maybe your right." She let go of his ear. "But how would she have anything to do with those two? She hasn't caused any issues with Hinata in a while." She crossed her arms.

"That's true but something's not right. Huh? Where the hell is she going?" Naruto watched her leave her pack of friends and go the opposite way of class. "Come on let's go!" Naruto grabbed Ino's arm dragging her. When they reached outside the two jumped into a bush and watched Sakura just stand around looking for someone. "Who is she waiting for?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know. Wait! It's that bitch from before!" Ino yelled but Naruto quickly covered her mouth.

"SHHHHH! Do you wanna get us caught?" He quietly yelled (?) at her.

"S-Sorry." She waved it off. But she was right, why was Sakura meeting up with Karin? "Dammit I can't hear them." Ino whined. Sakura and Karin talked for a good ten minutes till the first bell went off. Sakura looked very nervous before nodding at the red head and they went their separate ways. "Let's get her ass!" Ino pushed off Naruto and jumped out of the bush quickly grabbing Sakura by her hair throwing her against the wall! "Talk bitch!" Ino shouted.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here Ino-pig?" Sakura yelled but Ino quickly smacked her in the face.

"I'm the one who wants answers!" Naruto had to hold back his girlfriend before she killed Sakura. "What the hell were you doing with that girl? Do you know something about Hinata and Sasuke?" Sakura didn't say anything. "Tell me now!" Ino pushed her back into the wall!

"O-Okay!" Sakura gave in. She was nothing but a wimp when she didn't have her group to protect her.

"Good, now how do you know Karin?" Naruto pointed at Sakura.

"I met Karin when that Sai guy told me he has Hinata's fiancée. I was so pissed that she was using Sasuke like that and they asked me to watch them and if I found anything out to let them know." She looked to the ground.

"What else? Why aren't they here at school today?" Ino yelled at her again.

"W-well yesterday I saw Hinata sneak off with you so I called Karin . . . she told me to follow you so I did. But when I saw Hinata go into that house by herself I knew something was up so I waited till she came out . . . I saw her come out with Sasuke-kun! So I called Karin who called Sai and he said that he would . . ." She bit down on her lip.

"He would what?" Ino shook her by the arms. "What?"

"That he would take care of everything . . ." Both Ino and Naruto looked at each other in full panic.

"How long were they in the house?" Naruto asked.

"Um . . . two maybe three hours?" She guessed.

"So that means that they did more than talk . . ." Ino looked back at Naruto.

"And that means that Sai . . ." They snapped back to Sakura.

"Y-yeah . . . Sai knows that they probably . . . had . . . sex . . ." Both of their jaws dropped about six feet.

"Shit! Shit!" Naruto put his hands on his head freaking out. "Dammit! That means . . . shit! Come on Ino we gotta go to Sasuke's!" He took off running.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" Ino called after him but he was gone. She turned back to Ino. "You just couldn't stop could you? You let your jealousy go this far."

"I-I didn't want her to have Sasuke!" Sakura cried but that only landed her another smack from Ino.

"You make me sick. Do you have any idea what you've done? Well I'll tell you one thing Sakura, Sasuke may not be able to see Hinata ever again, but don't think you even have a chance in hell with him." Ino chased after Naruto leaving Sakura to fall to the ground and for the first time regretted what she had done.

"Dammit Sasuke open the door!" Naruto pounded on the door over and over again but still no answer. "Sasuke!"

"He's still not answering?" Ino yelled approaching Sasuke's house. Naruto just shook his head. "Come on! We have to get in there; even Sasuke must have another way to get in if he locks himself out!" Just then it hit Naruto!

"That's right!" He jumped off the porch and ran to the sidewalk.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Ino asked as Naruto got into a track running position. . ?

"Watch out Ino!" He yelled taking off running towards the door. Ino quickly jumped out of the way as he continued running towards the door and jumped! "AHH!" He yelled slamming himself into the door busting it down.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She cried running after him. "Are you okay?" She helped him up.

"Y-Yeah . . . that hurt though. Ouch!" He yelled after receiving a hit in the head by Ino. "What was that for?" He cried.

"For being an idiot!" She turned to see blood on the floor! "Oh my God, Naruto look!" She pointed to the floor. "What happened here?" Naruto ran past her going down the hall calling out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke where are you? Sasuke!" He opened all the doors in the house till he reached his bedroom. "Sasuke?" He yelled for him again. He could hear water running from the bathroom. Slowly Naruto walked up the bathroom and grabbed onto the handle and took a big gulp and opened the door. The feeling that he held could not even be put into words at the sight he saw. "SASUKE!" Naruto ran to his friend who was shirtless and covered in blood leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke!" Ino ran in after Naruto but stopped and looked all around the bathroom. The mirror had been shattered and glass laid all over, blood was everywhere on the walls, and Sasuke was just barely breathing. "Naruto we have to get him to a hospital fast!" Ino grabbed a towel covering Sasuke and they both gently picked him up carrying him to the nearest hospital.

-Elsewhere-

Hinata could not sleep at all last night. Each time she tired her body only became restless making her toss and turn. Finally she got up and walked over to Sasuke's broken picture on the floor and had to make a decision right then and there. She would leave Sasuke. She wouldn't call him or see him. She would just leave. This was the only way she could save him. It was something that had to be done because if Sasuke died because of her . . .

"If he dies, it will be your fault." Sais words echoed in her mind. There was no way she would let Sasuke die for her, never. The only thing she could do now was leave with Sai, finish school, and marry him. Yes, she would marry him but never will he hold her heart. Living the rest of her life like a doll with no emotions.

"Hinata we are pleased you have joined us." Sai spoke placing down his glass. He knew he had won against her. He could see it in her eyes. She nodded her head and sat next to him very lady like. "I see you are wearing the new dress I bought for you." He turned to her. Again, she just nodded. She didn't even pay attention to what the maids had helped her put on, something purple, which is all she noticed.

"Looks like you have come to your senses Hinata." Hiashi spoke with approval. "This just makes things all that much easier." Hinata stared down at the plate of food the butler had put in front of her but the last thing she wanted was to eat. "Eat up Hinata; you and Sai will be going out to the company today to meet future business associates." So that was it. She was to play the soon-to-be perfect wife. She was now . . . her mother.

After be able to take a few bites Hinata and Sai had made their way to his company building. They stayed quiet in the car ride since Sai had no reason to speak and Hinata did not want to speak. Shortly after the car stopped and they awaited the doors to be open for them Sai pulled Hinata close to him. "Now you will be a good girl today right?" She nodded. "Good, see this life with me will not be so hard. As long as you play this role right, Hinata, you will be the envies woman in all of Japan." The door open and Sai stepped out reaching his hand out to her. "Come on." Without hesitation she placed her hand in his.

The day went on and continued onto the next day. The day Hinata would be leaving. She sat at her desk gathering the last little things she needed. Still her heart was cold. "Are you almost ready Hinata-san?" Neji entered the room. Without even looking at him she nodded. Neji hated seeing his little cousin like this; even though they were never close it didn't mean he didn't care for her. And just seeing her like this . . . it killed him. He walked up to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-San, do you want to see him?" He knew what he was doing . . . and it could very well cost him but he couldn't just let them do this to her!

Her pale eyes looked up at him with no answer. He tightened his fist at the sight. The life that once consumed those lavender eyes was long gone now. "I will see Sai later so there is no reason to see him now." She looked back to her desk.

"Sai? N-no I meant Sa . . ." He paused. Why would she think he meant Sai? "Hinata-San, have you talked to any of your friends? What about Sasuke?" Her body froze at his name.

"No. I do not wish to talk to any of them. It will be much easier this way." She sat up and faced Neji. "You were right, I am a Hyuuga and I need to start acting like one." She bowed to him and exited her room.

"H . . . Hinata." He watched her leave. That was it . . . something had to be done!

-Hospital-

Naruto and Ino had stayed all night at the hospital until Sasuke was stable. Ino got yelled at of course but then again her father already knew Ino wasn't the type to really listen. Walking back to Sasuke's room they chatted till they heard a nurse yelling. "Oh jeeze . . ." Naruto sighed. He could only imagine what room that was coming from.

"I'm leaving and that's final!" Yelled the Uchiha male. Yup. Naruto was right as he opened Sasuke's door to reveal Sasuke half-naked yelling at the nurse. "Naruto tell this idiot to let me leave now!" The two just watched the elder lady yell back at him. It was pretty amusing. Finally after getting beaten by the elder nurse Sasuke had decided to calm down. "It was that bastard Sai and Gaara. I opened my door not thinking about it and it all just happened so fast I had no time to defend myself. Have you guys heard from Hinata?" They both shook their heads.

"I tried calling the house but all the maids say she is just too busy. But she wasn't at school either. I'm really worried about her." Ino stared at the floor. For all they know Hinata was already gone. "B-but you don't really think she would leave and not find a way of telling us right?" Ino looked over at Naruto.

"Yeah, Hinata would find some kind of way! She must be worried since you haven't called her Sasuke!" Sasuke nodded. He had to pray that she was alright.

"She actually doesn't want to see any of you." They all looked at the door to see the male Hyuuga!

"N-Neji! What the hell do you want?" Naruto stood up ready to fight him. Sasuke may have been injured but he was ready to kill someone at the moment.

"Relax you idiot. I have no intentions of fighting." Neji shut the door behind him. "Also keep you big mouth shut. My uncle doesn't know I'm here so if I get caught you're all dead with me." He looked up at Sasuke.

"What did you mean Hinata doesn't want to see us?" Ino held her hand to her chest. Hinata was her best friend so this mad her uneasy.

"Like I said, she has no intention of seeing any of you. Which is why I'm here." All of them wore confused expressions. "Look Uchiha, I don't like you. I think you're an idiot and worthless," Sasuke rage flew back up, "But, Hinata-San doesn't see you like that. Sad as it is, she loves you." He walked right in front of Sasuke. "Do you really care for her? Even after what Sai did to you?" Sasuke nodded. "Also meaning that he is capable of having you killed, you will still love her?"

"Yes, I want Hinata by my side. That is final." His black eyes coiled with Neji's pale ones. He just sighed and let out a small smile.

"Then get off your ass. We have to hurry." Neji turned around.

"Wait! What the hell do you mean?"

"Hinata has lost her spirit. Sai has finally broken her and I can't stand it. The thought of Hinata-San never smiling again . . . it hurts my heart because it reminds me of her own mother. Now hurry, if we don't we'll miss the plane."

"Plane?" Naruto asked grabbing his jacket off the chair.

"Yes, Hinata-San and Sai will be boarding their plane to England soon. So move it or I'll leave you." He walked out of the room.

"H-Hey Neji-baka! Wait up!" Naruto ran after him and Ino following leaving Sasuke to himself. She was broken? Her smile was gone? He held the sheets tightly in his grip. Sai had said something to him and now he knew what he meant.

"She'll forget me? No, you're forcing her. And that . . ." He stood out of his bed to claim his balance back. "I won't let go on anymore."

-At the airport-

Hinata stood alone looking out the large windows at the plane she would be approaching on shortly. She listened to all the people around her. Families reunited with other members, business people greeting each other, and lovers embracing one another. Lovers. Soon she would be apart from her love. But as long as he was alive that was all that mattered, he would believe she didn't love him and he would be hurt but get over it eventually and fall in love once again. Sasuke embracing another woman stabbed Hinata's heart. She had to though.

"Hinata." Her fiancée's voice called for her. She turned to face him again with no emotions. Never will she show him her feelings. "We will be boarding shortly but your father wants to see us off so I have to find him at the entrance. Stay here and be good." She nodded and looked back out the windows. "You look beautiful today." He whispered in her ear before leaving. His words meant nothing.

The glass felt cold against her hand. It actually numbed her fingertips for a moment. Suddenly Hinata heard crashing and yelling coming from behind her so like normal her guards ran up and surrounded her. 'I wonder what that noise is.' She blankly thought but dismissed it shortly.

"I'm sorry you cannot come through here!" Loud voices echoed.

"Dammit just let me through!" Hinata's eyes widened. That . . . voice? She slowly turned and couldn't believe it. "Hey there she is! Hinata!" The blond male waved up to her. What was Naruto doing here?

"Oh it is! Hinata-chan!" Ino as well? What was going on? "Huh? Let me go you pervert!" Ino punched a man in the stomach. "Hurry Sasuke!"

"Sasu . . .ke?" Hinata whispered. Then out of nowhere all of her guards fell to the ground. "Eh?" She looked down at them with her doll eyes.

"Hinata." The husky voice appeared from behind. She still did not turn around to face it. She couldn't face it. "I've come to get you." He reached to grab her hand but the moment his fingers grazed her palm she slapped him away. "H-Hinata?" He stuttered.

"Please . . . don't touch me. My fiancée would not appreciate it." She held her hand to her chest. Scared Sasuke grabbed her and forced her to face him!  
"Hinata! It's me Sasuke!" His face was in agony. "What's wrong with you?" Her small hands fell on his chest and pushed him away. "What?"

"I've been thinking Sasuke . . . maybe we should end this now." Her voice whispered. Sasuke's whole body felt like stone.

"End it? Hinata what are you talking about?" He yelled with such pain. She couldn't be serious? "Hinata what did they do to you?"

"Not me Sasuke . . . what they did to you. If you continue to see me . . . they will kill you. So maybe it's best that we forget everything." His finger touched her face.

"If you mean that . . . then why are you crying?" He wiped the small tear away. She didn't even notice the tear had fallen. She was crying. "Hinata, after all this, you still don't know how much I love you?" He pulled her into his chest. "I . . . I love you so much Hinata. And I am not about to let you go that easy." The tears kept falling down her face. What was she thinking? What was wrong with her?

"I . . . I uh . . ." It hit her . . . the pain, the sorrow, the hate, and . . . the love. She loved him. So much. That's right. Hyuuga Hinata was in love with this man in front of her! She looked back up at him with watered eyes.

"There you are. That's my Hinata." He smiled at her.

"I . . . Sasuke!" She cried wrapping her arms around him. "Sasuke I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me! I love you so much!" Her doll face had shattered releasing her. "B-But Sasuke why are you here? I thought t-that Sai had . . ." He placed a finger over her lips.

"Come on now, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Nothing can keep me down. Besides, who else is going to take care of that cat? She doesn't like me to much these days." He laughed. "But now we have to move it or else." He held her hand but the moment they turned to run Sai was there with Hiashi. The police and guards were with them. "Damn . . ."

"You must be begging for a death wish. If that is what you wanted I would have happily given it to you the other night." Sai spoke with such darkness in his eyes. "Hinata, let's go." Her angered eyes glared at him as she stood behind Sasuke. "Do not be foolish. Did you not listen to what I said? If he dies it will be your fault." Sasuke's eyes widened. So that was it. That's what made Hinata into the doll she was.

"You bastard!" Sasuke ran to him with his blood boiling and fist tightened. "I'll end you right now!" He landed a hard punch on Sai's face sending him backwards. "You no good piece of shit! How dare you!" He went to grab him again but the police quickly took action!

"Sasuke!" Hinata screamed running to him but was caught by her father. "Let me go!" She yelled at him trying to break free. "Naruto-kun please help!"

"On my way!" Naruto quickly ran with his side-kick right behind him. "Move it assholes!" Naruto was like one giant bowling ball knocking down all of the men with help from Ino of course. "Aha! Take that!" He began punching men helping Sasuke move. But Sasuke already had his hands on Sai.

"How do you like this you ass?" Sasuke landed another blow on him and another.

"Sasuke!" Hinata's scream made him turned around. Her father and the others had her almost on the plane! He looked back at Sai and punched him one more time to take the edge. Then dropped him and ran after Hinata. He reached them in no time grabbing onto Hinata's wrist jerking her towards him letting her slip out of Hiashi's grip.

"Ah Sasuke watch out!" Hinata screamed but it was too late. One of the officers had pulled out his baton and hit Sasuke quickly in the back of the head. "Sasuke!" Hinata caught the falling male. "Are you okay?"

"D-Damn . . . that one really hurt." He held his head. He had no time to be distracted though but he didn't make it in time. "What the hell?" He was pulled back by five officers while Hinata was being pulled back by Hiashi and Sai who made his way over. "Let me go you fuckers!" He elbowed an older man in the face and with his free arm grabbed on to Hinata. "I'm not letting you go this time!"

"Me either!" She held his wrist tight like he was. "I don't wanna leave you Sasuke . . ." She cried. She couldn't leave because she would never see him again! "I don't want to leave!" She cried out once again. Sasuke yelled out in pain! "S-Sasuke?" One of the officers had hit him in the ribs . . . maybe broke one or two.

"Look . . . Hinata." She cried looking at his half smiling face. "Maybe we will get separated now . . . but wait for me. I promise . . . I promise I'll be back for you. So till then . . ." He looked up at Sai who was pulling on Hinata. "Don't give him your heart . . . don't give him anything because . . . you're mine and I will come for you. I promise."

"Yes Sasuke . . . I believe you. I love you." She managed to find a smile.

"I love you to. Remember, I promise I will come for you." She nodded but one for pull from Sai and the officers made their hands tear apart. "I promise Hinata!"

"Sasuke!" She cried out for him one more time. Because after that moment . . . it would be the last time she saw him for God only knows how long. "I promise to Sasuke! I promise!" That's right she promised. She would wait for him, he would save her. It would be hard, she would need to patient, but she would wait. Her heart would belong to him and in her own way she will fight.

"Welcome to England" The young blonde woman smiled. Hinata stepped out into the bright sun and looked up. She will fight and wait because she loved him. And nothing was going to stop her. 'I'll wait Sasuke . . . I will be right here.' She put her hand in her jacket pocket. 'Eh?' She thought and pulled something out. It was Sasuke's necklace and the ring! She thought she left it on her desk . . . Neji. She smiled. Her cousin must have found the ring and necklace and slipped them in her pocket before he left.

"Thank you Neji . . . Sasuke. I'll be waiting." She smiled holding both items in her small hand.

**xXxXxXx**

Usagi: OMG! This chapter took DAYS to finish!

MaNa: That's because you're lazy.

Usagi: What was that? You hardly do anything! Besides that I had a major writer's block which is why it took so long. I didn't know what I wanted to type so this was the results.

MaNa: almost 11 pages on Word. But anyways. . . Hinata is in England now.

Usagi: Yes, it was so sad to write the two of them separating. I had to listen to a few sad/love songs to get the perfect emotions for it.

MaNa: Yeah . . . but it turned out pretty well. And Neji is an alright guy now.

Usagi: Yuppers, still not happy with Sasuke but yes, Neji is a little nicer now. Now so all of you know, the next chapter will be placed 1 year after this chapter. Hinata is in her last year of school so Sasuke better hurry!

Well then everyone, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was so long, but I'm sure you all don't mind lol. Now the next chapter may or may not be the last chapter. Haven't thought about it all the way yet. So it will be a surprise. Till then, thank you for all of your love and support!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again everyone! I hope all of you are doing very well and that the New Year is starting out wonderful for all of you! Like always we want to thank you all who read and we just want you to know it makes us so happy to see all the reviews and hits we get! Sadly though all stories must come to an end and this one is almost finished but I promise I will make it a wonderful ending that all of you will love!

**Saki-Hime**: Yes we all must cheer for Sasuke-kun! Well I'm very happy that you were able to read my story!

**Dark Moon Maiden**: Yes but I hope you enjoyed it.

**Lady sweet pink**: Thank you!

**Uchiha Suraya**: Yes! Let's go a beat up Sai and Hiashi! Lol but thank you so much for reading!

**Bleachbabe03**: Ahaha kicks Sai in the belly button, you make me giggle. An all-nighter? I feel honored :D thank you for reading

**Danistorm**: Yes it was pretty hard to write that because I was feeling her pain. But then she realized that she love him! Don't worry, a year is a long time but all good things come with time!

**HINATA**: I'm so happy that you were able to feel the emotion, that means we're doing a great job! Lol

**Nata chibi-chan**: lol mean Hitsugaya haha, please just Usagi :D You'll just have to read and see what happens.

**Cutsodeep**: I'm happy you could feel the emotions and loved it. Thank you!

**Becomeafan**: Yes! Love will always find a way!

**Badapple12**: Omg . . . I love McDonalds, I don't get to eat it often (not that you should eat it often lol). Thank you for loving the story, it means so much to us!

**Ayamichan34**: Here you go!

**Lilcocoa**: Oh thank you so much! That really means so much to us and makes us want to type more stories! Yes, Sai needs to go away! Lol

**Animedyshe217**: lololol –hands you popcorn and a box of tissues- Here you are :D

**ItAcHiSWiFeY**: -Cries- I'm so *sniff* happy! –tears fly everywhere- MaNa: Quit crying you big baby! Usagi: I-I can't h-help it! *sniff* Thank you so much for you kind words! You'll just have to read on to see if they see each other again.

**0namakiza0**: No they are in a public airport, but you see Hiashi has a lot of influence on the police (since he gives them money) and bystanders normally have no idea what to do when witnessing such a scene. But yes, the officers were mean since they didn't care at all. Booo . . .

**LuckyTigger**: Yes . . . it wasn't supposed to be but I guess in a since a lot of Hinata love stories are lol (plus it's so romantic lol)

**Harley944**: Yes he shall!

Here it is for all of you! The 13th chapter!

**xXxXxXx**

_And love is all that I need, and I found there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in Heaven._

Dear Sasuke,

This is another letter from me. I have actually lost count on how many letters I have written to you. Yet, you have not written me back once. It worries me on some days.

It has been just about two years Sasuke, are you still coming for me? I believe you are and that's why I continue to wait. My friend Emily, the one I have mentioned before, tells me that you have most likely forgotten about me and moved on. I don't know why, but I don't believe that.

School is almost over and I will be graduating. Father has already started to make preparations for the wedding even though I've told him over and over I do not wish to marry him. Sai is not the person who I want to be with. He is not the one who I love.

Because I love you and I know you love me. And although we are far away from each other, I still feel so close to you. Because when I look up at the sky, I know that you are also looking at the same sky. That in itself tells me that we will be together again. I know I can wait for you Sasuke. Do you know why? Because you were the first person to show me love and how it felt. I'm everything I am, because you loved me.

With Everything,

Hinata

After sealing the letter into a cream envelope, Hinata fell into her chair sighing. Looking out her window she could already see the sun shining brightly. "Today will be pretty warm." She stood up fixing her skirt. Hinata was now in a public school, but in advanced classes of course, so she could wear her normal clothes to school. Something that took her a long while to get use to but then again she had to change a lot of things. She had to speak English which she never really mined since she was fairly well at it and she took a Japanese class which was a piece of cake.

"Lady Hinata, the car is ready." A low voice came from behind her door.

"Ah, I'll be right there. Thank you." Hinata grabbed the letter and her bag and started to make her way out but then stopped. "Oh yes." She turned towards her vanity and picked up the black box. When she opened the box it revealed a gorgeous diamond ring on a white gold band. She smiled as she placed it on her right hand and continued to make her way out.

The ring was the same ring Sasuke had given to her when he proposed and of course when they . . . made love. She blushed at the thought. Every detail of that moment was burned into her. "Sasuke." She whispered his name looking up into the sky.

"Hey Hina!" She was brought back by the loud voice of the brunette girl standing at the gates. "Hurry up! I wanna grab some food before we hit school!" She waved her arms in the air motioning Hinata to hurry up.

"C-Coming Emily!" Hinata smiled running to her friend. She had met Emily on her first day at the school. Emily was a dark haired girl with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, she was no taller than Hinata, and had one hell of an aggressive personality. "I thought you said you weren't going to eat sweets anymore?" Hinata asked watching Emily scarf down four doughnuts in a row.

"Are you trying to say something there Hina?" She glared.

"O-Of course not." Hinata smiled trying to create peace once again. "Huh? Oh wait a moment Emily." She ran towards the mailbox and pulled out the envelop and placed it in. "Okay lets go." She walked back to Emily.

"Another letter?" Hinata nodded. "But he still hasn't answered right? How do you know this one won't be any different?" Emily was the only one who knew about Hinata and Sasuke. After hearing everything Emily instantly became Anti-Sai so each time they saw each other Emily did everything she could to piss him off.

"I know that but . . . I guess I'm so use to writing him it would feel odd if I didn't write him." She smiled.

"Oh Hina!" Emily cried holding her friend. "Why don't we just fly back to Japan together and find him?" She continued to cry.

"Um Emily . . . you don't know Japanese or where Sasuke would even be." Hinata patted her friend on the head calming her down. "B-but don't worry I'm sure you'll meet Sasuke soon enough." She giggled.

"Oh you brave girl you!"

"What the hell is all that yelling?" A low voice spoke behind the two. "Oh its loud mouth Emily. What a pain in the ass you are. Really Hina I don't see how you can hang out with a girl like her."

"G-Good morning Edward." Hinata smiled at the blonde male. He stood about 6in taller than Hinata and Emily.

"Hey Hina, how are you doing?" He smiled back at her.

"Very well thank you."

"Hey now! Don't just go off and try ignoring me you jerk!" Emily shouted at him. He just turned his head the opposite way ignoring her again. "Dammit you!"

"Come on Hina lets go or we'll be late." He grabbed Hinata's hand and started walking away.

"You idiot! Don't go off and grab her like that! Someone might think you're dating and there is no way I'm letting poor Hina suffer through an embarrassment like that!" She ran after the two. Yes, these were Hinata's two new best friends. Oddly enough, they were just like the ones back home.

As they walked into the school entrance Hinata noticed a black car sitting out in the street. 'That better not be Sai. I'm getting very annoyed with him.' She sighed but without paying attention bumped into someone. "Huh? Oh I-I'm s-so sorry!" She bowed repeatedly.

"That's alright princess." Hinata quickly looked up at the tall male. Hinata looked closely at him because that voice . . . it sounded so familiar. But she couldn't really tell who it was because he had on a baseball cap and dark sunglasses. "Catch you later." He smiled and waved.

"Who was that tall hottie?" Emily had hearts in her eyes.

"I-I'm not too sure." Hinata watched the male get into the black car. 'So that was his car. Well at least it wasn't Sai.' She smiled with relief. "Well let's go Emily." They continued on with their normal day routine but soon it would all end. In about two months would be final exams and then graduation and then . . . she shuddered not wanting to think about it.

As the day ended Hinata waved goodbye to her two friends who were still yelling at each other. 'Those two I swear.' She giggled walking into the house. "Oh welcome home lady Hinata." The elder man smiled.

"Hello." She took off her shoes.

"Ma'am you have a letter in your room." He took her bad.

"A letter?" She tilted her head.

"Yes Ma'am. I don't believe there was a return address but it was mailed to you." He smiled at the confused Hyuuga. 'No return address . . . wait . . . no way!' She took off running up to her room breathing nervously. 'Is it from Sasuke?' She thought opening her door but stopped when she saw him.

"Wh-what are you doing in my room again?" She glared at Sai. But when he didn't answer her she noticed an open envelope in his hand. "What is that you're holding?" She pointed to his hand.

"This? Well I'm not quite sure. You see there is no return address or name but how odd that someone would send you this." He walked over to her and handed her the letter. She stared up at him until she finally took the letter and opened it up.

Hinata,

Please give me more time. I'll be there soon enough.

With Love,

Me

She felt the heat rise to her face and water building in her eyes. It was from him, even if it didn't have his name on it, she already knew. 'Sasuke . . .' she smiled thinking of him. "Now who would that be from Hinata?" She snapped back to the current moment and looked at him.

"How would I know? I'm no psychic." She walked past him and placed the letter in one of her drawers. "Now if you could please leave." She turned back to him but he was already in front of her before she could say anything else.

"You really think I brought you all the way here just for him to try that shit again?" He trapped her by placing his hands on each side of her. "Listen well Hinata," He paused when his eyes caught sight of the diamond ring . . . that was not from him. "You're wearing it again?" She quickly pulled her hand into her chest covering the ring. "How many times have I told you to throw that disgusting thing away?"

"No! I will never do such a thing?" She shouted in his face. "You know what? Yes I'm positive that letter was from Sasuke and I'm glad! He is coming for me and there is nothing you can do about it!" Her eyes held such determination. While being here she had learned to stick up for herself more and have more courage. But she was puzzled when Sai started laughing. "What's so funny?" She stared him down.

"Oh just this confidence you have in him. Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have him watched? That I wouldn't be prepared if he decided to do something stupid? Well guess what, I do. If he even takes one step on an airplane I will know and we will be on the first plane out of here." He ran his hand threw her even longer hair now.

"That doesn't matter." She clung her hand tighter. "That doesn't matter at all! You wouldn't . . . no, you couldn't even imagine what Sasuke and I have and you never will!" They were both silent as Hinata tried to catch her breath again. Just then Sai laughed.

"You do entertain me Hinata." He stood up and looked down at her. "Then how about this? Let's move our wedding to next week then." Her eyes shot wide open.

"W . . . what?" Her body froze. Had she heard him correct? "N-next week?" She stuttered.

"Yes." He turned away from her.

"B-But what about school? I still haven't graduated yet!" She began to panic. There was no way she would allow him to make the wedding so close!

"I have already talked to the school. Your grades are already high enough that you don't need to take the exams. Also, a small donation made them very easy to convince to let you have your diploma by tomorrow." He looked back at her. "Your first dress fitting is tomorrow morning." And with that he walked out of her room and she feel to her knees.

"This can't be happening . . ." She looked at the ring once again. "Sasuke . . . please hurry."

. . .

"Uzumaki?" The teacher called out. "Is that boy not here again?" The male shouted looking around the room.

"Him and Yamanaka." The chubby boy answered shoving chips into his mouth.

"Don't forget about Uchiha." Shino said quietly in the corner.

"Well Uchiha is always absent these days but the school is informed but Uzumaki and Yamanaka have to excuse!" Steam flew from Iruka's ears.

-Elsewhere-

"Move it Ino!" Yelled the tall blonde. It was Naruto standing in the street calling for his (yes still) girlfriend. Two years Naruto had grown into a very handsome young man. Gaining at least another 4 inches, more define muscles, and a very nice tan to tie it all together. Many girls who once ignored the dobe were now begging for his attention but in order to do that they would have to go through the devil himself . . . er . . . well Ino.

"I'm coming already!" She shouted back at him.

"Geeze . . . didn't I just hear you say that last night?" He laughed but that quickly ended with a giant duffle bag landing on his head. "O . . .Ow . . ." He fell to the ground.

"That's what you get you jerk!" Ino smiled victories over her boyfriend. Ino's hair had gotten longer and she also grew a few more inches. She had an amazing body due to playing volleyball and chasing away Naruto's new fan girls. "Now come on Sasuke-kun is probably waiting for us." Naruto gained back his balance and followed behind her. Soon after they stood in front of the Uchiha mansion. "I'm still not too sure about this. It's really crazy to think that he'd go this far." Ino stared up into the house.

"He said he'd do anything to get her back even if it meant coming back here." Naruto gazed up to Sasuke's window. "But it took a lot for Sasuke to do this." Naruto remembered, about three days after Hinata had left Sasuke finally told Naruto his plan.

-flashback-

"**Your gonna do what**?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Sasuke just sat there on his sofa ignoring Naruto. "Are you serious? Where did you think of something like that?" Sasuke looked over at the pictures on his wall. All of Hinata and him.

"Because I want to save her. But I can't do any of that if I stay where I'm at. So I have no choice," Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to ask my father to let me back in the company." Naruto still couldn't believe what he heard but once Sasuke decided on something that's all there is to it.

So there they were, bowing down to the man he hated more than anyone in the whole world. He had his head down to the floor so he could not even see the look on his father's face.

"What was that?" Fugaku had to ask him to make sure he heard clearly. Even his mother had to stare at her son.

"I'm begging you . . ." He paused. It was hard enough to say it the first time but if he had no choice. "Please help me bring Hinata back. I'll do anything just please . . . please help me bring her back!" He yelled out with his hands tighten into a fist. There was nothing but silence that filled the room. Even Naruto was silent because he wanted to know what Fugaku would say.

"Hmm . . . and what makes you think I would help you? You have been nothing but a disgrace to this family. Honestly you don't even deserve to have the Hyuuga girl in your life. You are nothing but a waste of space in this world." Fugaku closed his eyes sipping his tea. The anger inside Sasuke exploded but he couldn't show it. He had to hold everything he wanted to say back because . . . 'I need his help.'

"I know . . ." His father's eyes widened looking at him. "I know I'm useless, I'm an idiot, I can't do anything right hell I can't even protect the girl I love. And yes, I know I don't deserve her! She would be better off with that bastard but I can't' . . . I can't let that happen!" Sasuke looked up to his father. "So please I'm begging you," He clenched his teeth. "Please help me save her!"

"Sasuke . . ." His mother whispered and then looked at her husband. Fugaku and Sasuke locked eyes and neither of them moved. "You love her very much don't you Sasuke-kun?" She smiled at him. Sasuke looked away from his father to her.

"Yes, more than anything." Sasuke sat back up. Fugaku took another drink from his tea and placed it back down.

"Tell me, if I turn you away now what would you do then?" He quickly saw the anger fly back to Sasuke's eyes. "Well?"

"Then . . . then I'll just go myself." He stared back to the ground but shot back up when he heard his father chuckle.

"Hiashi would have you killed before you could even reach the plane." Mikoto hands covered her mouth. "I also heard that your grandmother's ring had been taken from the family vault. Would you know anything about that?" He eyes Sasuke.

"Yes, I took it out and gave it to Hinata." His father almost dropped his tea.

"You already gave it to her?" He shouted and Sasuke nodded.

"So she . . . is your fiancée?" His mother asked not knowing if she should smile or not.

"Yes, she agreed to marry me and I plan on keeping it that way." Sasuke then stood up and Naruto looked up at him. "But if you just want to mock me then I will leave and do things my way. He can do all he wants to me, I've survived being shot already, and I'll do it again if I must." He turned and started walking away with Naruto trailing right behind him,

"Sasuke please wait!" His mother called.

"Sasuke." He stopped hearing his father's voice. "I will assist you but it does come with a cost." Sasuke turned back to his father. "I already have an agreement with Hiashi about keeping you away from the Hyuuga heiress. The reason why you don't stand a chance against Sai is because you are nothing and have nothing," Sasuke sat back down with his body tense. "But I can change all of that." His head shot up at his father.

"H-how?" Sasuke was confused. It's not like you can become powerful over night . . . or could you?

"Easy, but it will take a lot of work and if this girl is worth it then you should have no problem." Fugaku stood up and signaled Itachi to come and join them. "Sasuke, you will come and work for the company and learn to run it."

"W-What?" He yelled quickly jumping to his feet. "I don't want anything to do with that damn business!" He shouted.

"Then leave." Sasuke froze. "There is only one way Hiashi will approve of you taking Hinata." Fugaku was now face to face with his so-called son. "You must take down Sai Corp." The whole room grew silent once again.

"Take it down? You mean burn it?" Naruto scratched his head.

"No you idiot boy," He looked back to Sasuke. "You have to take over his company."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"Like I said, return home and do as I say. Only then will you have some chance at getting her back." Sasuke dropped to his knees. "What is it now?" His father was growing annoyed now.

"Thank you . . ." He mumbled. "Thank you."

"Hmpf, don't thank me yet. You still have a lot to learn." For the first time in his life, Sasuke was indeed grateful to his father. But he also knew the real reason why he was helping Sasuke; if Sasuke was able to get Hinata back and marry her that would bring the two strongest companies together creating more business making more money. But that didn't bother Sasuke. He could care less for the money. He just wanted Hinata back.

-End of flashback-

"He's spent the past two years taking in everything he could about the company." Naruto stretched his arms above his head.

"But has he been able to do anything about Sai?" Naruto shook his head.

"He hasn't said anything to me but I doubt Sai will just let him walk in and take over the business. It's going to be tough and that's all before he kidnaps our Hina-chan back." He sighed but just then they heard the door open. "About time teme! You took long enough." Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Ready Sasuke-kun?" Ino smiled at him. Sasuke nodded and looked back up to the sky. "So what exactly are we going to do next? I mean Sai won't have the wedding ready for a few more months' right?" Sasuke nodded once again.

"That should give us more time to figure things out." Sasuke felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his phone and looked at it debating whether or not he wished to answer it. "Hello Itachi. What do you want?" His eyes shot open. "What?" He shouted. Both Ino and Naruto watched puzzled by Sasuke's yelling. "Dammit!" He slammed his phone shut.

"What is it teme?" Naruto walked up to him.

"Looks like we'll have to hurry up with our plan." Sasuke ran his hand threw his hair slamming his phone back into his pocket.

"Why what's going on?" Ino asked.

"Sai just pushed up the wedding." Sasuke spoke bluntly.

"Okay so now we only have what two month? That's still plenty of time!" Naruto laughed.

"To next week." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"NEXT WEEK?" He cried. "How the hell are we gonna? Should we? What the hell are we going to do?" He started shaking Ino who just slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself you idiot!" She screamed at him but turned to Sasuke. "What now?" Sasuke looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. 'Hinata . . .' He couldn't even imagine what Sai was putting her through right now. Was she lonely? Did she think of him everyday just like he had been? "Sasuke?" Ino called his name. He took a deep breath and looked at his two friends.

"We're going to England." He smiled.

-Hinata-

"My Lady Hinata! This dress is perfect on you!" All the ladies in the bridal shop were surrounding Hinata telling her how marvelous she looked; even other brides couldn't stop staring at her. Hinata looked up into the mirror. Indeed the dress would make any woman's wedding a dream come true but it wasn't her. It was much too fancy for the simple wedding that she wanted but a simple wedding is far from what she was getting. Their wedding was to be held at the Tower of London, one of the most historic and famous castle in England, next to the queens of course.

They would have over more than 500 guests and only two of them were Hinata's. The rest of them were the rich and famous people who she had maybe met once. She looked into the mirror once again. The dress she had on was called 'Jenna' by Maggie Sottero. Of course it was a beautiful shade of diamond white with a sweet-heart neckline. It was fitted on top with a low-cut waist that connected to the bottom with diamonds and crystals. The skirt wasn't over poofy which made Hinata happy, if she had to wear a giant ball gown she might have had to shoot herself. But then again . . . she didn't even want to be wearing a wedding dress at all.

"Alrighty my Lady looks like we'll be able to have the dress ready by next week. You must be so excited." The brunette woman smiled at her. Hinata just nodded trying not make a scene. It would be odd for a woman trying on a wedding dress not to be excited . . . if they only knew. "And your ring! It is just beautiful! You must have been speechless when he proposed with that." And without thinking . . .

"Oh it was a shock but this isn't from him. It's from Sasuke." Opps . . . She bit her bottom lip. 'Idiot!' she screamed in her head. "I-I mean i-it's from uh . . ." The ladies all just stared at her. "Ahahah . . . haha . . ." 'Oh dear.' She sighed.

Finally getting the dress off as quickly as possible Hinata got back into her car and they started driving back home. She looked down at the ring and thought of Sasuke, remembering that night.

"_I will not let you marry Sai. If you trust and believe in me, I will be the one you marry." _She looked out the window and seen the sun falling down behind the water. 'I still believe in you Sasuke,' She held her hand to her chest. 'And I always will.'

-Sasuke-

He stood outside on his back patio and looked up at the sky. Somehow he knew Hinata was looking up as well. "I'm coming Hinata. I won't let that bastard lay one finger on you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone again. When he flipped it open his background was a picture of Hinata sitting on his bed with Karin (there kitten). He had wondered if she looked any difference from the last time they had seen each other. He was. Much like Naruto he had grown taller and the body had before was nothing compared to now. His hair had grown out a little bit but he always kept it tamed or else his father would have his neck. Then he started to dial a number and let it ring. "Hello, this is Uchiha Sasuke and I need the next flight to England."

Honestly Sasuke still had no idea how any of this was going to work. But what he did know was one way or another he would have Sai begging for dear life and he would finally have Hinata with him.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Usagi: OMG, I had such a MAJOR writers block for the beginning of this chapter!

MaNa: Which is what took your lazy bum so long.

Usagi: I know! Please forgive me readers! –bows and begs for forgiveness- I also know that this chapter isn't super long and not a lot happened but I hope it was good none the less.

MaNa: Tell them the bad news.

Usagi: Yes I know . . . the next chapter is most likely the last one -cries-

MaNa: It's going to a great chapter though.

Usagi: That is true! Because so much is going to happen that it will blow your minds! Lol

Well everyone we just want to say thank you for reading this with us once again! Also if you would like to see Hina-chans wedding dress I will have the picture link up on my profile since my words could not have even given it justice lol. Also they place where the wedding will take place is an actual castle! Yes I did research for this! Hahaha! Also I'm sure all of you may or may have not assumed the man Hinata ran into was indeed Itachi, sneaky bastard lol. Well till then everyone!


	14. Final Chapter

Hello there everyone! I hope all is well with you. Well all of my lovely readers, we have reached the last chapter. Yes I know you don't want it to be over and me either but we do want to thank you all so much for reading and staying with us for the past two months. Every view and review meant so much to us that you will never know how much :) so again, thank you to all of you.

**ItaHinaSasu**: We are very happy that you loved our story! Thank you so much!

**FallenRaindrops**: Um not the one that I researched but I could be wrong? I dunno lol Thank you for reading nonetheless!

**In your dreams as well**: Aww thank you ever so much! That means a lot to us!

**Uchiha_Suraya**: lol well I'm happy that you are alive to read this chapter! No it was not Sasuke but Itachi-kun! We must make a 'kick Sai's ass club!' lol and yes Sasuke and his father are on speaking terms once again but Sasu-kun still doesn't like him haha. Thank you for reading!

**JoJororo**: Yes move it Sasuke! *giggles* thank you for reading!

**Dark Moon Maiden**: Here is the next chapter for you! :D thanks for reading!

**Badapple12**: lol its okay that you're crazy. It's fun to have crazy readers lol. I am so happy that you love our story. Chicken? I love chicken! Lol

**Harley944**: Thank you!

**0namakiza0**: lol I'm still amazed that I picked the same dress as your sisters friend! That makes me super excited haha. Yes I know I don't want to story to end either but I promise you won't be disappointed!

**ItAcHiSWiFeY**: lol thank you so much! No pressure . . . thanks lol jk! Yes their determination to want to be together is so inspiring! We hope you love this chapter (that yes, is the last one lol)

**Cutsodeep**: lol here is the next chapter for you! Hope you love it!

**Bleachbabe03**: Thank you so much!

**Nata Chibi-Chan**: lol I'm so happy that you liked it. Thank you for reading!

**Saki-Hime**: Yes he better hurry his butt up! Lol

**Becomeafan**: That would be Itachi-kun :)

**Echo Uchiha**: Thank you so much!

Alright everyone here it is, the last chapter for Beauty with the Beast. I truly hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that I don't disappoint any of you! Thank you all again!

**xXxXxXx**

_You always told me you loved me and I always believed you. Even now as I stand here, I still believe that you will save me._

Today was unusually cold for this time of the year. Well, that is what Hinata thought anyways sitting outside on the bench in the back garden. This garden was nothing like the one back home. The one at home had all the plants and flowers that her mother had planted before her passing. Her mother. She looked up into the gray sky with heavy eyes.

"Mother, what would you do? I'm in the opposite yet same spot as you were. Unlike me, you were marrying into the Hyuuga family and I am to marry someone outside the family. Did you truly love father or did you learn to love him?" She grabbed the pendent that hung around her neck. The same pendent that Sasuke had given to her the night of the party. "But I don't want to learn to love Sai. I already have someone I love. Someone who cares deeply for me, who would do anything for me, even now he is fighting to save me." Closing her eyes she felt tears fall down her face. "Please mother, give me some kind of answer." She looked back into the sky. "The wedding is today. Please mother . . . please help me."

"Lady Hinata, we must be leaving or else you will be late for your own wedding." The elder gentleman smiled at the young lady. Although he smiled he already knew his Lady did not want to leave. When Hinata and her family moved here he could already tell that his new Lady was not happy. She did not enjoy visits with her so-called fiancée and she would often talk to him about a young man named Sasuke.

"Yes, thank you." She spoke cleaning her face. She stood and walked up to him and a half-hearted smile.

"My Lady," She looked up at him, "if your heart tell you not to marry this man then you should not." He smiled once again at her. She was far too kind to belong to a man like Sai. She could feel tears burning in her eyes from his kind words.

"Thank you." She smiled trying to hold back her tears. "But do not worry for me, if my father or Sai heard you say that they would have you fired immediately. Again, thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around him. After she let go she nodded and made her way back into the house. "Please give me a few more moments before we leave." He bowed to his Lady accepting her offer. "Thank you." She walked into the kitchen and up to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it to keep out unwanted visitors (Sai). She then made her way towards her desk sitting down and opened the drawer taking out a light purple journal.

Today may be my last day to write as a free person. It is the day of my wedding, although you would think that on a day like this I would be filled with joy but that is not the case. I have prayed every day that he would come and save me from this nightmare but he has not come yet. I don't want to say that I no longer believe in him but it is so hard to keep faith even when I pray for him.

But even if I do marry that man there is one thing I swear: He will never have my love. My heart is meant for one man and one man only. Uchiha Sasuke. I love you with everything in me and I want you to always know this. True love lasts forever and that is the love we will always have.

She closed the journal and placed it back into her drawer. She jumped when she heard a knock to her door. "W-who is it?" She quickly shut the drawer and stood up.

"Your father." The voice spoke. Hinata stood there for a moment not wanting to really face her father. After a short moment she walked towards the door and opened it up letting her father in. "I see you are not ready yet." He walked passed her and stopped in the middle of the room. Looking to his left he could see the photos of the Uchiha boy he hated so much and then looked back at his daughter.

"I-Is there something you n-needed father?" She spoke sitting on her bed.

"You seem calm today." He walked towards the photos and examined them closely. The smile his daughter carried on her face while in the photos were none that he had ever seen before. Well, not since her mother's passing anyways.

"What do you mean father?" She asked as her fingers started fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"All these years you have been strongly against your marriage with Sai and now that the day has finally arrived you seem so . . . calm." He turned to her. "Have you finally realized your place in this family?" Hinata kept her gaze down at her fingers and bit her lip.

"No father." She managed to whisper.

"No what?" He asked with a small irritation. She bit down on her lip harder and finally looked up at him. She did not like talking back to her father but it was the only way he would ever know anything.

"No I have not given up on Sasuke if that is what you're asking. I am calm today because, yes, I am nervous but not because of being the so-called happy bride!" She stood up without even realizing it! "I will not be married to that man!" She yelled out but then quickly stepped away covering her mouth. Hiashi just stood there with such anger flowing through him.

"Listen well Hinata, you will marry him and in three hours. I suggest you get this childless out of you and face your responsibilities as a woman and a Hyuuga!" He lashed out and then took a deep breath. "Now gather anything you will need and I will meet you at the ceremony." He walked passed her and out of her room leaving her in silence.

"As a woman and Hyuuga huh?" She walked towards her window and opened it. "Then is there no room for me? Just Hinata?" The wind blew gently upon her face. "Sasuke . . . where are you?"

-Elsewhere-

"Dammit Naruto will you quit running off like that?" Ino screamed dragging the blonde male by the collar behind her. They had just landed and Naruto was already causing trouble in the new country. "Besides no one understands what you're saying so I don't know why you keep talking to everyone!"

"T-Then why are you yelling Ino-chan?" Naruto cried. "People are probably thinking your some crazy Japanese woman." That landed him another blow to the end. "Waahh!" He rubbed his head.

"Will you two stop it?" Sasuke rubbed his forehead. These two were a handful on the plane and now they just gave him one hell of a headache. "We need to find Itachi. He was supposed to meet us here." He looked around but could not spot his brother anywhere.

"Just have Ino yell more. He'll hear the crazy japanese woman." Naruto snickered.

"What was that you baka?" She started shaking him by the neck. (What a loving couple.) Sasuke just shook his head but just then spotted Itachi!

"You're late." Sasuke said with a growl.

"H-Hey now! I got lost in this huge place! The only reason why I could find you was because of Ino-chan there." He pointed to the now blushing girl.

"See? What did I tell you? The crazy japanese woman." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke just shook his head and looked back at Itachi.

"Have you . . . have you seen her?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to know everything about Hinata. Itachi smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. When he handed it over to Sasuke he almost fell over. It was a photo of his girlfriend . . . older . . . and a lot hotter than from what he remembered. "T-this is her now?" He was amazed at what two years could do to a person, though he had no room to talk either.

"Yes, but believe me she is the same girl personality wise." Itachi smiled. "She was so cute when she bumped into me and the way she was apologizing. Just a cute young lady." He continued on when he noticed his brother jealous face. "But believe me, she had been doing nothing but thinking of you." He patted Sasuke's head. "Let's go get going. The wedding will be starting soon." The three of them nodded and started to make their way outside to the cars. Once they reached the doors Sasuke stopped.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked looking up at him but his gaze was straight ahead. Soon they all looked to Sasuke's vision. "EEHH?" Ino yelled out loud. "What the hell do you want?" She screamed pointing to the men. It was Gaara and his men. Sasuke placed out his arm stopping Naruto from jumping and attacking the red head.

"Stop, he's not here to fight us." Sasuke walked up to Gaara. "When did you get here?" He asked.

"Not too long ago. So you really came all this way for a woman? Seems pretty idiotic to me." The red head sneered.

"I have been known to be an idiot so I suppose it would only make sense." Sasuke smiled.

"Wait! What is going on here? Wasn't he like a bad guy who kicked your ass? This doesn't make any sense!" Naruto rubbed his head running around in circles. Both Ino and Itachi were thinking the same thing but were entertained by the dancing monkey to say anything.

"Do we still have a deal?" Sasuke looked straight into Gaara's eyes.

"Yeah we do. You don't have to worry about anything; we'll be there to make sure everything goes well." Sasuke nodded and reached out his hand. "Hm, who would have thought this is where we would be?" Gaara grinned taking Sasuke's hand in a firm grip.

"Yeah, but thanks again." Itachi looked at his watch.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get moving." He smiled holding the blonde male still. Sasuke and Gaara nodded in agreement. Gaara began to walk away with his men following him into a bunch of black trucks.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't get it. Why is Gaara being so nice now?" Ino walked up to the Uchiha.

"You see Gaara is all about a good fight and money. Sai was paying him good money to have a fight with me but now I've doubled whatever Sai paid him." Sasuke smiled watching the tucks take off.

"Wow, what a greedy man!" Ino shouted crossing her arms making Sasuke chuckle. He looked up into the gray sky.

"I'm coming Hinata." Sasuke whispered and looked back at his group. "Let's go."

-Hinata-

"Ready my Lady?" The young woman smiled. Hinata nodded because is she answered verbally she wouldn't have been able to lie. "Well off we go." She escorted Hinata out of the house and out to the car. "And don't worry; we have your dress and stylist waiting to do your hair and make-up when we arrive. I'm telling you my Lady you will be giving Princess Diana a run for her money!" She clapped her hands together getting in the car on the other side.

Hinata stood there for a moment and looked back at the house and clung to Sasuke's necklace tightly in her hand. "Where are you?" She mumbled as her gaze fell to the ground. Would this really happen? Maybe . . . maybe Sasuke would be too late to save her. She didn't want to believe it but . . . but maybe she had no choice anymore.

"My Lady! We must hurry!" The woman yelled from inside the car. Hinata took a deep breath and entered the car. "There, driver lets go and move it!" She shouted at the elder gentlemen. "This is just going to be wonderful! All of those people there and . . ." She rambled on but her voice soon faded in Hinata's head. Actually . . . everything started fading . . . "AH! My Lady!"

-Sasuke-

"Are you sure Itachi-kun?" Ino whispered sitting in the back seat. He nodded and looked over at Sasuke who was shaking.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" He asked patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's hurry." He quickly leaped out of the car with the three following him up to the house. He stopped at the front door. Itachi had said this was her house . . . with everything in him he was praying that she was still here. Before he could even knock the door opened to reveal an older man. "Uh . . . Is Hinata here?" He spoke in perfect english. The man looked at him and then his eyes widened.

"You are Sasuke, are you not?" He smiled.

"Y-yes sir. How do you know that?" Sasuke asked him making him chuckle lightly.

"You are the one Lady Hinata is in love with. But I am sorry, my Lady is not here." All four of them gasped! Were they already too late?

"W-What?" Yelled Sasuke. "They already left for the wedding?" He ran past the man and up the stairs. He knew the whole house already from Hinata's letters, her room was upstairs, the first room on the left. "Hinata!" He screamed only to hear his own echo in the hallway. "Hinata!" He yelled again and opened the door. "Hinata?" He spoke to an empty room. He slowly walked in and examined the room. It defiantly was a Hinata room. The pale purple colors everywhere, it was neat, and it had their pictures on the dresser. "Dammit!" He cursed himself for being late.

He looked around and noticed a ring on the desk. He picked it up and looked at it. "Oh no, is that the ring you have her Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked when reaching the room behind Naruto. Sasuke didn't speak for a long moment and then . . . a smile crossed his face. "Sasuke-kun?" He turned towards his friends.

"She's waiting for us." He tossed the ring to Naruto. "That's not my ring. She is still wearing mine." He smiled and ran past the two and back down the stairs. "She is still waiting! Let's move it!" He stopped again once he reached the man. "Where is the tower at?"

-Hinata-

There she stood. In her beautiful gown, hair done up with flowers pinned in, and doll like make-up on. She looked like a true princess. After passing out in the car they had carried her into the room and forced her awake. Her father telling everyone that she was just nervous for the wedding and had much on her mind. "Ah my Lady!" Entered the loud-mouth woman. "Perfect! Everything is right on schedule. Alrighty now I shall get the bridesmaids ready and we will be on a roll!" She smiled escorting all of the servants and such out of the room. "You have about three minutes my Lady." She shut the door behind her leaving Hinata alone.

"Sasuke . . ." She looked down at her ring and then over to the necklace on the table. They had forced it off of her earlier but they had no idea that the ring she wore was not Sai's. "I guess . . . I guess this is it." A tear fell down her face. "Oh God Sasuke . . . why aren't you here?" She cried. The door quickly opened.

"My Lady!" A servant yelled running in when she saw Hinata crying. "Oh my Lady, you must be so happy that you cannot hold back your tears." She smiled grabbing Hinata a tissue and cleaned up her face. "Let me fix you up quickly." She grabbed out her make-up kit. Hinata stood still letting her fix up her face. Hinata eyes wondered back to the necklace and to the ring again.

"Alice?" She girl looked up at Hinata.

"Yes my Lady?" She smiled at her.

"Would you do anything for the one you love?" She asked still looking at the ring.

"Why of course my Lady! The person you love should always come first. No matter what happens you will always be alright because you know your love will always be there for you. You should do anything and everything for them." She put down the brush. "There, perfect!" She smiled. Hinata looked at her and for the first time all day had a genuine smile.

"Thank you Alice. By the way . . ." The girl looked at her. "What size do you wear?" The girl tilted her head in confusion.

The room was filled with flowers and white ribbons everywhere. Sai stood in front as the music began to play silencing the 500 guest. They all turned to watch the first bridesmaid walk down the walkway. Hiashi stood in the back awaiting his daughter. "Wonderful. Everything is going smoothly." He smiled and turned to see Rachael (the crazy loud woman) walking with Hinata towards him. She had her veil down already. "Why is your veil down already? What if you fell?" He spoke but did not receive a response.

"She said that she is too nervous to speak right now. Also she said that if she cannot hold back her tears she did not want anyone to see just yet." Rachael smiled pushing Hinata towards Hiashi.

"You're shaking. You better not screw this up." She nodded in return.

"Ah! And here is your cue!" Rachael smiled as the music played and the entire guest stood to face the coming bride. Hinata held onto Hiashi's arm as they slowly made their way down the aisle with all eyes on them. "Perfect, just perfect!" She smiled as they almost made their way to Sai.

"R-Rachael!" A brunette girl called for her.

"Keep your voice down! What is it?" She quietly yelled at the girl.

"I'm sorry but we have trouble in the front doors!"

"What?" She screamed running towards the doors with the girl following her. She could hear the clutter of noises down the hallway. "What in the world is going on here?" She yelled at the guard.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am! We have a boy and his friends trying to enter the wedding." He pointed to the gang. "He is claiming to see the bride." Rachael looked closely at the boy.

"Oh God! No! Keep him out here! That is the Uchiha boy that Hiashi and Sai do not want anywhere near here! Get them the hell out of here!" She screamed.

"You old bat! Let us in!" Yelled Naruto punching one guard.

"Not on your life boy!" She laughed as they struggled. "Especially you! How dare you try to ruin this day! Doesn't she mean anything to you? Don't you want her to be happy?" Sasuke growled in the back of his throat. And she heard it. "Er . . . keep them out there!" She screamed.

"Dammit! Sasuke-kun we're not going to get through!" Ino shouted kicking another guard. Sasuke pushed a man just to be grabbed by another. He needed to do something quick or else . . . he would be too late and he could not let that happen!

"MOVE IT!" They heard voices yelling behind them. They turned to see at least 20 men with bats in hand running towards them. "MOVE IT WE SAID!" They screamed at the four. Quickly Naruto grabbed Ino and ran to the side as Sasuke and Itachi moved left. The men jumped onto the guards and started throwing punches and hitting with bats.

"Get a move on Uchiha." Sasuke turned to see the red head. He nodded at him and mouthed a 'thanks'. He started to run past the guards missing each time they reached out for him till he was face-to-face with Rachael.

"S-Stay back you beast!" She yelled throwing her pen at him.

"Yeah your right." He picked up the pen. "I am no good for her. I am a beast, but," He walked up and handed her back the pen. "I'm a beast in love." He grinned that sexy smile making the woman's face turn a bright red. "So excuse me." He ran past her and down the hall way. "I'm here Hinata." He kept running till he heard a voice and turned to see the opening to the wedding. "HINATA!" He screamed running towards the aisle.

The entire crowd, including Hinata and Sai turned to see the Uchiha male standing in the middle of the aisle way. Sai anger filled him so quickly his body began to shake.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He shouted grabbing Hinata towards him.

"Shut up you bastard." Sasuke panted and looked up at the bride. "Wow . . . you do look beautiful. Hinata . . . I'm late but . . . I'm here." He reached out his hand. "Let's go."

"I don't think so! Do you think you can just run in here and demand my daughter? You truly have lost your damn mind!" Hiashi stood up and yelled at Sasuke.

"Actually Hiashi . . ." Sasuke pulled a paper out of his pocket. "I have every right to demand your daughter." He smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Sai muttered.

"You two really think I've just been sitting on my ass these past two years?" He smiled. "Sorry you asshole . . . you're looking at the newest owner for Sai Corp." They all froze. "Also . . . the future owner of the Uchiha Corp." Soon whispers all came from the crowd. Although they could not understand what was happening, they were still business people and all knew very well of the Uchiha name.

"You're lying." Sai said coldly trying to hide his fear. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope, you've had your head so far up your ass apparently you don't like to check your stocks or any business deals you have your so called partners make." He turned to Hiashi. "Sai doesn't have a damn thing. I own everything . . . or I will in less than 24 hours." Hiashi looked at Sai.

"Are you that much of an idiot?" He shouted at the male. "How could you let this happen?" When Sai said nothing he looked back to Sasuke. "So I suppose you believe that I will just hand my daughter over to you?" Sasuke placed the paper back in his pocket.

"Actually . . ." He walked closer. "That is exactly what I expect you to do." He smiled and turned towards Hinata. "I told you I'd make it." He smiled at her taking her hand but then stopped. "Wait . . ." He heard sniffles coming from the girl. "This ring . . ." he looked closely at her hand. "This isn't my ring."

"Of course it's not!" Sai yelled looking at her hand. "Wait . . . how is this possible?"

"What's going on?" Hiashi yelled when both boys went silent.

"That isn't my ring." Sai spoke.

"And it's not mine . . . Hinata?" The girl sniffled again. "Hinata?" Sasuke said louder but when she didn't say anything again he flipped over her veil. "What the hell . . ?" He backed away from her. "Who are you?" He almost fell backwards.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-o so-sorry!" The brunette girl had tears running down her face! "M-my L-L-Lady told m-me to w-wear her d-dress!" She kept on crying. All three males stood in shock. Just then Naruto, Ino, and Itachi entered and shock consumed them when they saw some girl instead of Hinata.

"Are we at the wrong wedding or something?" Naruto scratched his head.

"No . . . this is the right place. But . . . who is she?" Itachi asked.

"M-My name is A-Amanda. L-Lady Hinata begged me to switch spots and gave me this fake ring." She finally calmed herself down a little even though tears were still falling from her eyes. Everyone was silent. Where was Hinata? But then Sasuke . . . laughed. He couldn't stop laughing.

"He's finally lost it." Ino and Naruto shook their heads. Sasuke placed his hands on the young girl.

"So she left?" Amanda nodded at the odd boy.

"She said that she had to find you."

-flashback-

"M-My size my Lady?" Amanda faced her Lady. Hinata nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I believe we are about the same right?" Hinata stepped next to Amanda looking into the mirror.

"But my Lady, why would you ask that of me?" Hinata turn towards her.

"You said that you would do anything for the person you loved correct?" Amanda nodded. Hinata then took off her veil and set it upon Amanda's head. "Then I must also do the same."

-End of flashback-

"Th-that is when Lady Hinata and I switched outfits and she left." Amanda looked up at Sasuke. With a deep sigh Sasuke looked over at Hiashi and had a small smirk in which Hiashi could do nothing but glare and the raven boy.

"Thanks Amanda." Sasuke started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sai yelled out at him. Sasuke stopped and looked behind him.

"To find my girl." Ino and Naruto started jumping for joy when Sasuke continued to walk towards them. As soon as they reached the outside Sasuke already knew that taking a car wouldn't help since at the moment it was rush hour. "Dammit, I don't even know where to look." He ran his hand through his hair looking around at the crowds of people taking over the streets. Where would Hinata run to?

"Well I doubt she would go back to the house." Ino leaned up against the truck. "Sasuke," He looked over at her, "Did Hinata ever mention about a place she liked to go in any of the letters?" He shook his head. He would have thought of that but Hinata never did say she liked a certain area enough that she would run to it.

"_What? Have you never been to a beach before?"_

Sasuke didn't know why but that phrase entered his mind. 'Why would I think of that?' He thought trying to remember that night with Hinata. He had basically kidnapped Hinata after her father told her that she was not allowed to hang out with him and Naruto. When they ditched Naruto and drove down to the beach Hinata was acting like such a child because . . . "She never seen the beach before." He mumbled.

"What was that Sasuke?" Itachi looked over at his younger brother. Sasuke didn't say anything but just looked up into the sky. Here he was, ready to save his girl and bring her home and she was gone once again. Sasuke couldn't help but think of everything he has gone through with Hinata.

"_Are you scared of me?"_

"_I'm so sorry Sasuke! I-I didn't m-mean to make you m-mad!"_

"_I will always be here for you."_

"_But that's why we have each other. So please Sasuke, don't act so brave around me if you don't want to."_

"_I just don't want him to try anything while you're with me. Don't know what I'd do if he did anything to you."_

"_I love you Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke . . . Sasuke . . ."_

"_I've told you before and I'm telling you again, I am not and will not date you Karin." _

"_I promise. I will never let anyone take me away."_

"_Will you become Uchiha Hinata and marry me?"_

"_Don't give him your heart . . . don't give him anything because . . . you're mine and I will come for you. I promise."_

_I'm everything I am, because you loved me_

"Where's your bride?" Sasuke snapped out of his memories. He turned to see the red headed male. "Did she reject you?" He smirked.

"No! She ran away to find Sasuke-kun you jerk!" Ino shouted as her boyfriend held her back. Just then it hit Sasuke. Quickly he opened the door and jumped in. "Eh? Sasuke-kun what's up?" They all looked at him.

"Come on! I know where she is!" He shouted. His could feel his heart beating faster and faster praying that he was right. After almost 30 minutes past they were stuck in traffic getting nowhere. "Dammit!" He slammed his hand on the dashboard. "This is taking too long!"

"What makes you so sure she's at the airport Sasuke?" Naruto clung to the back of the seat so he was basically shouting in Sasuke's ear.

"Don't get so close dobe!" Sasuke pushed Naruto back. "Anyways, I was never able to let her know I was coming. So that could only means one thing; she must have thought Sai had the airports blocked so that I couldn't make it over so now she is trying to get back to Japan to find me."

"That's sounds really brave for something like Hinata-chan." Itachi voiced. Sasuke just shook his head.

"No, you have no idea how strong that girl really is."

-Hinata-

"T-The traffic is so bad." She muttered to the driver.

"Yeah, it'll take a little while to get to the airport. But don't worry; I'll make sure to get you there." He smiled at her. He was an older man with a full head of gray hair but he was very kind. "So why are you going to the airport? You don't even have any bags." He looked back at her through the mirror. Hinata was looking out the window at all the other cars.

"I have to get back home. You see, I was forced here to marry someone I didn't love. Now I've on my way to find Sasuke, the person who I really want to marry." She smiled. The older man just chuckled.

"That is quiet brave of you miss."

"Y-Yes it is actually. I would have never had this courage before; he is the one who gave it to me. Thanks to him I am a much stronger person."

"That's what love will do to you." He smiled once again.

"Yes, but with this traffic it will be a long time before I even get near a plane." She giggled. But that was okay, as long as she got to be with Sasuke in the end that was all that mattered. Soon Hinata heard a lot of honking from people far behind them. "Goodness people really can be rude. Honking won't get them where they want anywhere faster." She spoke causing the man to laugh again.

-Sasuke-

"Dammit! I'm sick of this traffic!" He unbuckled his seatbelt.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Itachi gave him a look of shock.

"I bet you any money by the time we get there Hinata will already be gone. If I get out and run I can make it there ten times faster." He opened the door and stepped out into the non-moving traffic. He could catch he gaze of the drivers around him wondering what on earth his was doing. He quickly took off his jacket and threw it back in the truck and slammed the door.

"Sasuke-kun! That is just too dangerous!" Ino yelled at him. But it was too late, Sasuke had already taken off running. "Sasuke-kun!" She shouted again from the window.

"I don't . . . have time for this!" He ran past a few cars and some had honked at him but he ignored them as he past. 'Please don't let me be late!' He thought sliding across the hood of a white car and then in front of another car.

"What in the world is that?" The elder man looked into his mirror.

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata sat up.

"It looks like some idiot is running in the traffic." He laughed.

"Oh my! Only a crazy man would do that." She shook her head. "See, this is what happens when people get way to impatient." She crossed her arms.

"Oh here he comes." He looked to the right waiting for him to run by. Hinata also turned her head to see the crazy man. "And there he goes." He smiled seeing a raven haired boy running right past them. "Yes, a crazy man he is. Right miss?" He looked into the mirror. "Miss, are you alright?" Her eyes had widened as if she had been shocked. "Miss?"

"No . . . way . . ." She whispered. Quickly she rolled down her window and stuck her head out before the man was too far away to see him. "It couldn't be . . ." All it took was one glance and she knew. "SASUKE!" She screamed. The young man had run past another 12 cars or so till he stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see a young girl with her head out the window. "Sasuke is that you?" She called out for him once again.

He didn't move. Was that really her? "Hinata?" When he called out to the girl he didn't receive a response. Soon the girl removed her head and the door flew open. His eyes flew open when her full figure was in view. "Hinata!" He screamed out to her.

"Sasuke!" The tears were already falling down her face. It was really him! "Sasuke!" She started running towards him.

"I'm coming Hinata!" He also began running towards her. His heart felt like it was about to fall out of his chest he was so excited. After all this time . . . "Hinata!" Once they finally reached each other Sasuke placed his hands on her tiny wait and picked her up above him head. "Hinata." He smiled bringing her back down to him and there she stood in front of him. "It's really you." He smiled cleaning away her tears.

"Y-Yes Sasuke. I . . . I've missed you so-" Before she could finish Sasuke had pulled her into his chest and placed his lips on hers. At first she didn't move but quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deeper kiss. They pulled away when they heard everyone around them start clapping and cheering at them, it wasn't everyday you got to see a seen like this. Hinata quickly hid her face in Sasuke's chest out of embarrassment.

"Hinata," She looked up at him with her red face. "I've come for you." She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Hey Hina-chan!" They turned to see Naruto and Ino running towards them. "It is you!" Ino jumped on her best friend with tears of joy running down her face. Naruto also hugged Hinata and didn't want to let her go. Soon starting an argument between Sasuke and Naruto which then started an argument between Naruto and Ino. All Hinata could do was laugh while Sasuke sighed but then looked back at his future bride and held out his hand.

"Ready to go home?" Hinata placed her small hand into his.

"Yes, let's go home."

-One year later-

"Ahh! I can't believe it's almost time! Hinata are you almost ready in there?" The woman pounded on the door but didn't get an answer. "I'm telling you girl! You better be ready in five minutes!" She walked away down the hall and took a sneak peek into the grand hall where the wedding was going to take place.

Yes, after returning home Sasuke and Hinata both decided they wanted to be married as soon as possible. Hinata was staying with Sasuke and his family until her father came back to Japan. It took some time for him to come around with the idea of the Uchiha marrying his daughter but in the end knew he had no other choice. So now the day had arrived. It was in a beautiful hall decorated in all sorts of silk and fine items (all Fugaku's doing since he wanted to outdo Hiashi). The guests were ready and waiting, the dining area was prepared with food and drinks, but one problem.

"Where in the world is the groom?" The woman shouted. "And not only that! The best man is missing as well!" She was just about to pull her hair out. Poor Hitomi had been planning the wedding for months now but now on the wedding day everyone was missing! When she heard the music playing she ran to Hinata's room. "Let's get started!" She smiled opening the door but that smiled quickly faded.

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS THE BRIDE?" Her voice echoed all through Japan. When hearing this Fugaku dropped his glass and it shattered all over the floor.

"They're both gone?" His voice high with anger. Itachi and his mother just shook their head.

"Great, Sasuke is an idiot."

"I-I don't know Sasuke. I think Hitomi-San will be angry about this." She looked up at Sasuke. "And your father spent all that money on the ceremony." Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"I told him I didn't want a fancy wedding. I just want to be with you." He smiled at the now blushing girl . . . well bride. They were at the beach where they had their (1st) date. Hinata was wearing a simple white dress that fell right above her knees with a ribbon wrapped around her waist. She also had waves in her hair with small white flowers. He wore simple white pants with a white t-shirt. "Besides, you know I'm more casual." He smiled at her.

"Well then, are we ready?" The priest smiled at the young couple. The both nodded and heard a small cry from behind.

"S-Sorry! I just can't help myself!" Ino blew her nose into a tissue. Hinata giggled at her and Sasuke just shook his head and gave the signal to continue. So the priest did and they both recited their vows and exchanged rings.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Hinata to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do." Sasuke smiled down to his blushing bride who was trying so hard to fight back her tears.

"Hyuuga Hinata, do you take Sasuke to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" He looked down at Hinata.

"I-I-I d-do." She managed to answer but the tears had already fallen.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He closed his book. Sasuke then picked Hinata up into his arms and kissed her. Both Ino and Naruto cheered and clapped while other guest on the beach did the same. After setting her back on the sand the priest walked away

"We're finally together Sasuke." She held his hand as they began to walk down the beach with the water hitting their feet.

"Yes and no one will ever separate us again." He smiled as he stopped walking. Looking into her eyes Sasuke felt for once, completely at ease. "You are my world Hinata."

"And you are mine Sasuke."

"That's so cute!" Naruto said watching the two talk. "Who would have known that the mean beast would be so in love with a beauty? Right Ino?" He turned to his girlfriend . . . I mean fiancée. She nodded and held on to Naruto's arm.

"Yeah, I wonder if she'll tell him now." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Huh? Tell him what?" He looked over at her.

"Oh, that she's pregnant." Naruto almost fell over!

"WHAT?" He shouted. But his voice was soon echoed by Sasuke.

"Yup, she just told him." Ino smiled.

And with that Sasuke just shook his head and looked at his bride no . . . wife and smiled. He held her hand and pulled her close to him again. "That is wonderful." And kissed her again.

_**The End**_

**xXxXxXx**

Usagi: That was just amazing!

MaNa: Very . . . very long.

Usagi: Yes but well worth it! Such a wonderful and romantic ending. I hope we didn't let anyone down!

MaNa: Yeah, hope you all liked it.

Usagi: Well everyone just . . . just thank you all so much.

MaNa: It was fun :)

Well everyone that is the end. We just want to start by saying Thank You. Without you guys we wouldn't have stuck with the story. We hope this story touched your heart and gave you inspiration to go after what you want. Not just in romance but any dream. If you want to write then write, dance then dance or anything else that you want to do. Don't let anyone stop you from what you love.

Also I must tell you guys, we are taking a break from writing stories. But this is not the last story we promise. Just need to relax and get some new ideas flowing, we already have an idea for the new story but want to make sure it's awesome for you all!

And on a last note, I will have an author's note after this chapter (yes I know it's not really allowed but please don't report me lol) I'm doing this to respond to any review to this chapter. Also if you have ANY questions at all please feel free to ask. Like about how I write the way I do or if I like tuna (which I do on some days lol) But thank you everyone.

(Remember, the 'chapter' after this isn't really a chapter, just an author's note:))

Till then everyone, dream and love, with everything you have.

*kisses and hugs*

Usagi and MaNa


End file.
